The Fraternity
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Natsu makes another mistake on a mission and it results in Team Natsu ironically, getting rid of Natsu. Whilst surviving in the wilderness Natsu is found by a dark guild. After learning of a rather depressing truth Natsu is forced to make a few choices that will lead to an event which will shake the magic world for decades to come! Under no circumstances will this be a damn Harem!
1. Chapter 1

He'd overdone it again... typical. "Way to go flamebrain. Now we probably won't get paid!" Gray yelled at a laughing Natsu

"Did you see his face when I just ate his spell. AHAH-" Natsu continued to laugh his ass off until Erza declared that they were leaving after being given half of the reward they were supposed to get and after being split evenly left the members of Team Natsu with almost no cash

"I don't even have enough to make rent this month!" Lucy complained to Erza and Gray whilst Natsu was off talking to Guildarts about fighting him

"It's because of that idiot. He always ruins things." Gray joined in on complaining to Natsu

"I have an idea. I suggest we take a mission for ourselves and leave Natsu out of it, if things go well we shall ask him to leave the team. If things go badly then we shall let him stay. Deal?" Erza questioned the other two members of the team.

"What about happy?" Lucy asked the re-Quip knight

"We let him stay. He's useful most of the time and doesn't cause the sort of trouble Natsu does." Erza said after taking the last bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Let's just get a mission and leave with out telling that idiot over there already" Gray said as he approached the Board to once agian see Nab standing scanning the requests.

"Hey Nab, still not found one eh?" Gray questioned

"No. I'm just looking for the right one for me." Then Nab spotted a mission that was _perfect _for him in everyway. Nab reached out to grab it and then

*tear*

Gray grabbed the mission and left quickly leaving a Nab who's jaw had hit the floor.

Gray handed Erza the mission details and earned a simple nod "Seems easy enough and it will cover the expenses of the members for a while. Let's meet at the train station in an hour." Erza declared as she made her way to Mira who luckily had happy sitting next to her with a fish in his mouth.

"Mira. Gray, Lucy, happy and I are taking this job, can you write it up?" Erza asked the barmaid

"Sure but what about Natsu? He usually goes on these missions too, right?" Mira asked the redhead

"Yes but we've decided to take a mission without Natsu to see if things go well. We're all sick and tired of his foolishness messing up the mission. Happy come on, we're leaving" Erza declared as she picked happy up and walked out of the guild hall.

"Seems a shame really... leaving Natsu out of Team Natsu. I wonder if they'll be okay." Mira said with a small frown on her face

* * *

The Next Day

"We're back everyone." Lucy declared as the Tri of Mages and peppy exceed entered the hall

"Hello everyone. How was the mission?" Mira questioned

"It went off perfectly. We didn't mess up a single detail and completed it within a few hours." Erza said with a smile.

"Hey where've you guys been? I've been lookin' all over for ya." Natsu greeted his 'team'

"Natsu we've got something to tell you" Lucy said in a low voice

"Sure go ahead" Natsu said in a happy voice, clearly still unaware that this was him being kicked off the team

"We've decided to permenantly remove you from the rankings of our team due to your incompetence in battle and your impulsive actions distrupting our set plans that had been pre-determined before the mission began" Erza said with her usual voice which only resulted in Natsu giving a blank stare.

"It means we're kickin' you off the team fire prick" Gray said with frustration from Natsus sheer incompetence.

"What? Are you guys for real?" Natsu asked. The smile he was wearing vanished into a straight face.

"Yeah, sorry about this Natsu. I hope there's no hard feeli-" Lucy said but was cut short as Natsu stormed through them and slammed the guild doors behind him.

"You don't think he just-" Lucy began

"No, it's Natsu we're talking about here. The idiot loves this place so why would he leave for good over something like this?" Gray said with a relaxed voice

"Yeah" Lucy perked up a bit "You're right. He'll be back tomorrow with the same old grin on his face."

But he didn't come back the next day.

or the next day

or the next day

days turned to weeks

and weeks turned to months

and still no sign or news of any kind about Natsu

* * *

4 Months after Natsu was kicked out of Team Natsu

The guildhall was quiet. As it was most days. It had been over 3 months since a random fight broke out in the guild hall. It had been over 3 months since Happy smiled. It had been over 3 months since Team Natsu made their choice to kick out their second strongest member. The guild had lost all spirit. It was now just a dull meeting place with no excitement or laughter. People would arrive, have a few drinks, talk to someone a little bit and then leave with a new job. Who would have thought that one member made fairy tail the guild it was.

Team Erza arrived back into the guild hall and recieved the usual dull greetings from everyone at teh guild. The 3 remaining wizards still managed to find enjoyment in every mission despite Natsu not being there. It had been so long since their payment was cut that they had almost forgotten about the Dragon Slayer. Not a single mission had went wrong yet but who knew all that would change in a short time?

* * *

4 months ago with Natsu

_So I've been abandoned once again, just like that. Why does this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? Everything I do is to protect my guild and it's members so why was I kicked out? You know what! Fuck Erza, fuck Lucy, fuck Gray, fuck Happy, fuck all of them, FUCK FAIRY TAIL! WHO NEEDS EM'?! _Natsu yelled inside his mind as he strode angrily out of Magnolia, not stopping to write a letter of even pick up any stuff.

After about 3 days Natsu soon found that it was easier to survive out in the middle of nowhere than he had thought. His magic made eating very very easy as he soon discovered that his Magic cooks the food for whilst killing it. How simple could things get? Aparently things were a lot more tougher than he had thought.

Natsu was currently digging into a squirrel he had landed a solid hit on whilst hunting when he heard some rusteling in the trees.

Natsu had failed to smell the approaching people due to the fact that he was currently eating charred squirrel and before he could react to the sound he was out cold.

His head was spinning, his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. What ever magic had been used to knock him out was powerful, very very powerful.

He noticed 3 people standing in front of him. One of them was a fairly tall man, the other was another tall man but he was notably younger and the other was a young girl.

"Oh look, he's finally awake" The older man stated as he noticed Natsu strugeling to sit upright

"Whe-wh-" Natsu struggled to speak but it was clear enough what he was going to ask

"You're in our Guild hall." The slightly younger man responded to Natsus attempt to speak

"Who...are you?" Natsu said weakly as he soon found it easier to breathe

"Us? We're a relatively... unknown guild but we are the most powerful guild in existance. You've never heard of us but we're known as The fraternity. We're the leaders of the Barum Alliance." The older man gave a breif explination

"You're a dark guild? What do you want with me?" Natsu asked with intentions of discovering exactly what they aim to acomplish.

"We want you to join us" The eldest man said simply

"I'd never join a dark guild, not while I'm a part of-" Natsus words stopped dead as he realized that he isn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore. Although he'd not formally quit he didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Not after he'd been abandoned by the people he trusted with his life.

"Ah, but you're not a member anymore, that's why your mark is fading rapidly." The younger man said

"Besides, we were sent by Titania to kill you." The elder man stated which caused Natsus eyes to snap open

"That's a lie!" Natsu yelled at them and it was now that Natsu realized he was held to the wall with Magic Cancelling binds wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"The job was sent out to every dark guild but we ordered them all to stand down so that we can do it ourselves. Those other guilds are weak and puny. Where as _you_." The man raised his hands to Natsu "You're strong, couragous, fearless and commited to a cause. You'd be able to squash those weaker guilds with one hand behind your back." He let out a low chuckle

"I don't believe they would pay someone to kill me!" Natsu yelled at him

"Well, see for yourself. Give me the details." The man held his hand out behind him and the younger girl placed the paper in his hand

"Here's the proof" He held the paper in front of Natsus face. It read

_Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel wanted_

_Details: Natsu Dragneel must be killed and proof must be given of his death. After mission completion the corpse is to be brought to the Cake Bakery in Magnolia. Tell the man at the counter 'the weather outside looks miserable and the word orange is interesting' and if he responds with 'yes but green rhymes with other words' then you are to take him to where you have hidden the corpse and the reward shall be given upon confirmation of his death._

_Warning: Natsu is a fire dragon slayer meaning fire attacks shall not have a negative affect, they shall merely strengthen his attacks. Another warning is do not allow him to enter Dragon Force as it shall bring him to almost unstoppable levels._

_*picture of Natsu*_

_Reward: 4,000,000 jewels_

"Now tell me Natsu, who is friends with the man in the Cake Bakery and who would have so much information on you?" The older man asked him with a smirk

"Erza Scarlet" Natsu said with an emotionless voice.

"They actually did it. I'm actually wanted dead by Fairy Tail." Natsu said

"We could kill you and claim the 4 million jewel reward... or you can join us and take revenge on them. But those are your only options. Either swear your eternal loyalty to me or die in this room." He said as he pulled the paper with Natsus death request away from his face

"Can you give me time to think?" Natsu asked him in an almost pleading voice

"Of course, of course. Take all the time you need. I am a patient man." He said as he turned his back to Natsu and began heading for the doors to the room with his two associates next to him.

_They're my Nakama, can I really just turn my back on them and high tail it to a dark guild? But they abandoned me! Why shouldn't I do this. I deserve revenge! But is revenge really the right thing to do? Although they abandoned me, they're still my friends. But would my freinds abandon me? No they wouldn't. Would my friends order me dead? No they wouldn't. Would my enemies take me in? No they wouldn't so does that mean that these people are my allies? No what am I saying! They kill people for money, I can't do that... can I? All the other ever did was complain about how much destruction I caused and how I would never do anything without hurting someone so maybe this is the path for me. But... what if I'm ordered to do something to Fairy Tail. Would I actually be able to do it? GODDAMN IT WHY DID THEY KICK ME OUT OF THE TEAM?! ALL I DID WAS SAVE THEIR ASS TIME AND TIME AGAIN AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET! LET'S SEE HOW THEY DO WHEN I'M NOT THERE TO PROTECT_ _THEM! _Natsu felt like there was an angle on one soldier and a devil on the other. Just contradictiong one another until the devil finally beat the angle over the head and gave Natsu more the reason to join the dark guild. Why shouldn't he? Erza wants him dead for fucks sake!

It sure didn't take long for Natsu to pick a side. The decision was a lot simpler than he would have thought. After so many years with Fairy Tail he was about to accept a request to join a dark guild? More importantly, the leaders of the Barum Alliance. _That guy said eternal loyalty so if I do this there is no turning back. If I join and then decide to leave then I die but if I don't join then I die. It's not like Fairy Tail would come looking for me? They want me dead so... I'm saying yes to this deal? Yes I am!_

"HEY OLD MAN!" Natsu yelled at the metal door he seen the trio disappear through

The door creaked open and the man stepped in once again. "Your decision?" He asked immediatly

Natsu hung his head low in shame "I'd like to join The Fraternity" He said solomly

The man walked up to Natsu and patted his shoulder "Good choice my boy. Now we'll get the marker and you can swear your unwavering loyalty to the guild" He said as he tapped a control panel to the right of Natsu to release the Magic Shackles binding him to the wall.

"You won't regret this decision Natsu"


	2. Quick introductions

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

Natsu followed the man out of the dark cell he was being held in and found a bustling guild hall that was almost as lively as Fairy Tail was. He could even see some people who reminded him of others in his guild... his _old _guild.

"Come on my boy, this way." The man said as he gestured to a table that was sitting underneath a large metal machine. This made Natsu slightly nervous. Some mystery guild show up, take him in and now want to put him under some machine.

"What is that thing?" Natsu asked the man before him

"This is the guild marker. Because you join this guild for life, the guild stamp is permenantly pressed onto your skin. It will only hurt for a second." The man said with a calm tone as he gestured to the table.

"Just remove your shirt and lay down on your front." He said to Natsu

Natsu decided that the man really didn't have any reason to lie. If they wanted him dead then it would have been done a while ago and they would have claimed the 4 million jewel reward. So Natsu pulled his vest off and took a glance at his shoulder only to see his Red guild stamp had almost completely faded. Natsu shook the ideas from his head and lay down on the table with the machine close to his back.

Natsu felt the cold press against his spine and the man put a hand on his shoulder before hitting a button.

The next thing Natsu felt was searing pain coursing through his spine. Natsu had never felt like this before but the feeling _burned_. It burned a lot and that's what confused Natsu the most. Heat usually doesn't affect him so what's different? The man was correct. The pain only lasted a few seconds before the metal was pulled away from his body, giving Natsu the freedom to stand up once again.

"What the hell did it do?" Natsu asked as he began frantically looking over his shoulder to see what the machine had done to his back.

"Relax. We all have it. Look, this is what it did." The man said calmly as he pulled his large cape off and opened his shirt so Natsu could get a clear view of his back. Down the centre of his back was a large tattoo that resembled that of someones spine, with 4 sharp prongs protruding from each section of the spine. ( tattooartists Img80802_ ) Is basically what I described.

Natsu stared at it for a while before deciding that he would just find a mirror or something if he wanted to see it again. Natsu took the time he had to take in the man he presumed was the Guild Master that he knew nothing about. He was over 6ft tall and had dark brown hair, his eyes were fairly normal besides the red colour surrounding his tiny pupils, his skin was pale and he was void of any and all facial hair. He wore a large black cloak with red fur stitched along the outsides and a single golden button in the centre of it. Natsu took a look around and noticed that everyone was wearing cloaks, but they were of different designs. Natsu counted 5 different variations of the cape cloak. The first was the one that the presumed guild master was wearing. The second was a black with blue trimmings around the edges and a silver button holding it together. The third was a red cloak with gold fabric stitched into the edges of the cloak with a silver button at the neck to pull it together. The fourth was a blue cloak that had no trimmings what so ever and a silver button. The fith and final design was green with nothing coating the edges and a flimsy wooden button holding it together.

The man took note of Natsus observations and decided to explain what they meant. "The cloaks represent rank. A golden button means you're among the few people in the guild that work personally for me. Thus far there have only been two that qualify for that. The blue fur around the side means they match that of the skill level of what a _legal _guild" He let his voice go funny whilst saying legal "conside a S-Class mage. The red cloaks are people who have come clost to the black coats but have failed. The blue cloak is the people who score between 1000 and 1500 in the test and the green cloaks are people we have taken into the guild to be used a fodder." He let out a slight chuckle

" 'Kay, so when do I get my cape thingy?" Natsu asked him curiously, wanting to know where he came in this ranking system. It doesn't matter where he is Natsu always wants to be the best.

"Right now. We're going to the training room for your kind and we'll see if you qualify for the same position." He said as he put a hand on Natsus' back and began leading him towards large metal doors that had a sign saying "No flammable items past this point".

_My kind? The hell does he mean by that? And what does same position mean? Same position as who exactly? _Natsu questioned as he passed through the large doors and seen a large white room with several scorch marks coating the walls, ceiling and floor. Someone has went ham with fire magic in this place, that much was obvious.

The man entered and snapped his fingers, shortly after a large red diamond with a blue sphere appeared in the centre of the room.

"That's an MPF or Magic Power Finder. Hit it with your most powerful spell and we shall see what cloak you deserve." The man said with a hand gesturing towards the MPF.

_My most powerful spell? I could hit it with a Secret Art move but I think I'd be better off with my Lightning Flame Dragon mode. That roar probably trumps most of the moves I have to offer. Right I'll go with that. _Natsu decided confidently

**"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" **Natsu roared as his body began to spark with electricity and burn an intense orange glow as fire leaked from every part of his body.

**"Ligning Flame Dragons ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" **Natsu yelled as he fired an enormous blast of Fire surrounded by yellow lightning ar the MPF and held it for a solid 20 seconds. The power released began to shake the very foundations of the building and the room soon felt like an oven to anyone who wasn't a dragon slayer.

When the fire died down Natsu felt a drop of sweat leak from his forehead as he regained the breath he had put into the huge attack. When Natsu took a look at the MPF it read 8773. Natsu had no idea as to whether it was good, bad or totally amazing. He turned to the man who had lead him here in anticipation only to see him coated in ash and his longish brown hair was blown back from the force.

"Impressive" The man wheezed out, clearing soot from his throat as he let out a blackish cloud of soot escape his mouth with a cough.

"So... what do I do now?" Natsu asked the man, really hoping he would get to fight someone. Natsu really needed to hit a human right now but he had no idea what the people in this guild were like. He also imagined that they wouldn't take kindly to someone who used to be an enemy walking up and punching a guild member square in the face so Natsu thought it wiser to wait until he was ordered to fight someone.

"Well with a score like that I'd say you easily qualify for Black coat but I cannot let you onto my personal team as of yet. It's your first day and I don't trust you yet. You'll be allowed to take the S-Class jobs but a word of warning Natsu my boy." The man approached him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned into his ear. "Don't take anyone on the missions with you yet, you used to be enemies with these people so I'd be careful and if you're caught by any officals you are to say this guild does not exist. Am I understood?" He asked him

"Yeah sure, whatever. What's your name? You never told me anything about you or where I am other than 'it's a guild hall'" Natsu stated slightly annoyed by his lack of information.

"Well for starters, my name is Cap. The guild master of the Fraternity. You're in a town about 40 miles west of Magnolia, called Virkanes. You can get a train here but we use transportation Lacrima. We got really lucky with this place you see, we're sitting on an area that leaks magical energy like a burst water pipe and as a result the Lacrima here recharge in no time at all. You should have felt it when you woke up. You did feel it, right?" He asked him, a little weary of something.

"Yeah I did but I thought I was just a bit dazed or something. Anyway can I get my cloak thing and go now?" Natsu asked him impatiently. He was really wanting to get away from this place now. It may be his new guild but he sure as hell wasn't going to spend all day here everyday like he did in fairytail.

"I'm going to get it in a moment. Until then wait in the main hall and I'll return in a few minutes." The master said before disappearing through the same doors the two entered through, leading to the Guilds main meeting area. It was unusual to have a training area that was connected directly to the Guilds main hall.

"Fine" Natsu grumbled as he walked through the open doors and into the guild hall. Now that Natsu wasn't with Cap he was recieving glares left right and center. It wasn't scaring him but it was really damn annoying.

A large man stepped in front of Natsu. He had a build like Elfman and "Hey there, goody goody. I bet you think your so special walking into our guild right after leaving that pathetic legal guild. Lemme' tell ya something _kid_" The man put emphasis on Kid as he pushed his index finger against Natsus forehead roughly. "You're just another piece of fodder. A no good piece of shit. The same as that Fairy Tail place. What a joke."

The guild around him errupted into laughter at Natsu. Apparently being the new kid was a pain in the ass. Or at least until you get your cape.

"If I recall correctly... a red cloak, which is what you're wearing means you've failed to reach a black cloak, correct. Now, why don't we wait till the old man comes back with mine and then we fight." Natsu cracked his knuckles "Any time, any where. You call me and I'll be there to kick you're oversized ass in a heartbeat." Natsu said confidently with a glare. Natsu wasn't ready to be his happy go lucky self. He had to earn some respect before he walked around with his signiture grin.

"I'd be careful of him Tombstone. He got 4 times your score on the PMF and he didn't even go all out." Cap said calmly from a set of doors behind the man known as 'Tombstone'.

_How did he know I was holding back?_ Natsu questioned

"Bullshit." Tombstone stated as he crossed his arms

"Natsu, you're free to demonstrate on him. But first here's your cloak. This is to be worn where ever you go and so long as you're wearing a black and blue cloak you'll get almost everything in the Town free of charge. It's a perk of being the most powerful guild in existance." Cap said as the guild soon began chanting confident shouts and phrases at the hearing of how powerful their guild was.

Natsu grabbed the cloak and swung it around his neck before fastening the silver button at his neck. The two sides of the cloak soon came together down the front of his body and left his ankles exposed.

"I have a question for you though, how did you know I was holding back?" Natsu pushed past Tombstone who was still standing in his way and walked towards Cap.

"I knew because we already have a dragon slayer. I know how their attacks look at full power and I could see that you weren't using full power. From what I've heard you have access to Dragon Force." Cap said, the question like statement. It was clear Cap was expecting an answer from Natsu concerning Dragon Force.

Natsu took a breath and decided that he might as well explain. "I've used Dragon Force, yes but not with out help. I ate a piece of a Lacrima that was loaded with Etherion and that was the first time Dragon Force was used. I also had to eat the Flames of Rebuke, given to me by Jellal to activate it a second time so unless you have insane amounts of power for me to swallow you ain't getting to see it." Natsu said as he turned to walk away to... somewhere before he realized something.

"I don't know my way about this place, shit." Natsu muttered under his breath

"I'll show you around." A feminine voice called

A girl stood from the seat she was in. It's the same girl that was in the room Natsu woke up in. She had long, jet black hair that was touching her lower back. She had large black eyes, similar to those of Natsu. She was slightly shorter than Natsu but looked to be the same age as him but for someone his age she sure was mature, and that's not her personality. Her chest seemed to abnormally large, probably D's from Natsus guess and her rear end was perfectly formed.

Natsu took a sniff and realized that she must be the Dragon Slayer he was talking about, how else would she have heard him

"I'm Mikanu, or just Mika. C'mon fire boy, I'll give you the grand tour." She said as she walked away with a bit more sway in her hips than was necessary.

_Fuck sake, not another one of these weridos_ Natsu roleld his eyes. Natsu decided that he had better follow. No one else here seemed to willing to do it so he took this chance and caught up to her.

"So, what kind of Magic do you use?" Natsu asked in an attempt to spark a conversation

"Dragon slayer magic." She stated calmly

Natsu really wasn't in the mood to be toyed with right now. "I know that but what element?!" Natsu yelled

"Jeesh, calm it match stick. Is that anyway to talk to a fellow fire dragon slayer?"


	3. Changin' it up

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

"You're kidding me... right?" Natsu was finding it hard to believe

"I'm being serious, Igneel wasn't the only fire dragon out there you know. I'm not one of those weird 2nd Generation slayers nad the 3rd generations are insulting." She replied

"Why do you think they have a room designed to dispell fire magic. That's why your attack didn't level the whole damn guild. But anyway... on with the tour." Mika said as she squeezed Natsus butt to play with him a little which caused Natsu to yelp a bit

"Why the hell did you do that?" Natsu asked as he caught up to her

"Do what?" She asked playfully

"You know exactly what." Natsu replied with a bit of anger

"No I don't. What are you talking about?" She said sarcastically

"You grabbed my ass you pervert." Natsu semi shouted in response

She squeezed yet again

"Like that?" She said with a grin which only caused Natsu to frown at her flirtatious actions.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail

The guild hall was beginning to lighten up again. The brawls were starting back, people were resuming their regular chatter and the guild became the lively and enjoyable place it once was but people generally avoided saying Natsus name around those who were affected the worst.

Lucy

Erza

Mira

Lisanna

All 4 had a crush on Natsu that wasn't exactly a secret, however the 4 of them had made a pact that no-one would make a move unless Natsu was willing to be a boyfriend to all 4 of them. The girls were fine with sharing Natsu but having 4 girlfirends can be a tall order even for a dragon slayer.

Saying Natsus name around them caused an unusual silence and often they would return home after hearing his name. No one thought it a good idea to go chasing after them when they left because the look on their face often served as proof that they wanted to be alone with those that knew exactly how they felt.

Natsus disappearence had caused something to change about them. Some changes smaller than others but some were large changes.

Mira had began taking up jobs again. Her competitive side had resurfaced but it was no where near as strong as it was when she was a child. She had joined team Natsu to assist in taking up missions. It helped keep her mind off of things and it meant she was always there to comfort Lucy or Erza if something happened.

Lucy was dressing more appropriatly. She would no longer leave the house whilst wearing next to nothing. It seemed that he lack of decent clothing was for Natsu and Natsu alone. She still did her best to look her best but she did it in a more appropriate way.

Lisanna had began taking care of happy and she let Happy move in with her, Mira and Elfman. Happy was Lisannas foster child after all so it is only natural for him to be taken into her care whilst Natsu is gone.

Erza had changed... a lot. She became so anti-social. On missions she would rarely speak unless it was about planning or giving orders. Back in the hall she would speak a little bit and join in on the occasional brawl rather than stop it instantly but all in all she didn't speak much or give the small soft smiles she would hand out often.

The 4 of them were still trying to move on.

* * *

Over at Fraternity Guild Hall

"This is where I'd suggest you spend a fair amount of time" Mika suggested as she opened the doors to the Guilds huge Library. The thing was truely massive, packed to the brim with wooden shelves that had all sorts of books, lacrima and scrolls placed around them. There were several small tables in the centre that had strange markings on them.

"So why should I spend time in here?" Natsu asked her. If there wasn't a good reason then screw spending day after day in a damn library. That was not the sort of thing Natsu considered fun.

"I'll show you." Mika said before pacing through the maze of book shelves. She stopped at a section that was marked 'Slayer Magic'. Mika picked up one of the scrolls that was piled on the shelf and unraveled it slightly. She held the scroll in front of Natsu and gave him time to read the foriegn language.

It read 'Fire Dragon Slayers scroll of the Tamed Spirit'. It was strange... Natsu had never seen letters like this but he read the title of the scroll with ease. It was easier than reading english for whatever reason.

"Why can I read this?" Natsu asked her after trying to fine a solution to his sudden linguistic advance.

"This scroll is unreadable to anyone who isn't a Fire Dragon Slayer. Once the scroll senses your power it provides you with the knowledge to read it and inside it are many powerful spells that can be used in combat. I'm pretty fond of the ones inside..." She let her finger wander over several scrolls that were stacked before sliding out a new one "This one. Inside here you'll find spells that boost your core temperature to insane amounts, meaning that any poison or sickness taking affect will be burned away instantaniously. It's pretty useful when fighting those people who use that goddamn Ice Make magic too. I hate those people, thinking they can freeze my damn flames. FUCK YOU JAY AND YOU'RE FUCKING ICE MAKE MAGIC!" Mika yelled in a random fit of rage but it was something Natsu could sympathise with.

"Tell me about it. Gray would always cool down the air making it harder to light fires around my body. I take it 'Jay' is an Ice Make wizard here?" Natsu deduced based on her reaction to saying 'Ice Make'

"Yeah, but he's still a good friend. Anyway all the scrolls from here" She placed her hand on a wooden plank that was seperating several scrolls from the one next to it "To here. So after you've mastered the spells inside one scroll then you can move on to the next. Use the fire proof room to practice your spells, trust me. Some of the spells inside here are _crazy_." She said with a bit of humour

"So where to next?" Natsu asked as the two made their way to the door

"Well match-stick that concludes the tour. Unless you want to visit the womans rooms that is." She said with a smirk that was obviously implying several... actions.

"I'll pass. So my room is ... 24? That right?" Natsu clarified. The last thing he needed to do was walk in on someone.

"No, it's 25. I'll show you there to make sure you don't mess up." She said before making her way to the mens rooms with Natsu in tow.

"Here. Key's on the inside and whatever you do. Don't unlock your door at night." She said before leaving Natsu alone with his new room.

_Well that's one way warn someone about dangers. Next thing you know she'll be saying sleep with one eye open..._ Natsu joked mentally before closing the door to his new room behind him. The room was pretty well equipped. It had a decent sized window with cream curtains, a long single bed, a bed side drawer, a large wardrobe, a few coat pegs and a personal bathroom. "Not too bad" Natsu nodded with approval of his new room.

Natsu took a sniff of his armpits and almost keeled over (For anyone who doesn't get it. Keeled over means Fainted. I'm scottish so chances are I'll be using things like that. Just a heads up)

"Right... shower." Natsu said, however before he stepped into the bathroom he remembered a piece of advice and moved to lock his door. Probably a smart move.

After locking the door and closing the curtains Natsu stepped into the bathroom where there was everything you'd expect in a bathroom. A sink, toilet, shower/bath combo, small cabinet for any medicines or hygine tools and a rowel rack. Natsu let his clothes fall to the floor and he stepped into the shower.

About 15 minutes later Natsu emerged from the shower that he had spent far too long in and headed back into his room to have a lie down. Something he felt like he could really use considering he didn't exactly have the best past few days.

After drying himself with the towel Natsu pulled on his old shorts and lay down on the bed, ignoring the duvet below him and deciding to sleep on the surface of the duvet. Natsu was never really one to sleep under the covers as he was usually warm enough without the extra layer covering him.

Sleep soon washed over him and Natsu fell into his much needed slumber. Day one at the guild had been pretty good.

* * *

Natsu woke hearing a banging at his door followed by the words "Wake up matchstick!"

"Mika" Natsu grumbled as he lazily pulled his legs over the bed and pushed himself up off the bed. Natsu stumbled over to the door and twisted the key in the lock and pulled it open.

"Wht'd ya wnt mka?" Natsu asked whist half alseep.

"We're getting you clothes today. Those ones stink, but it's nice to know you showered at least. Meet me in the main hall when your ready." Mika said whilst tracing a finger over Natsus toned abs.

Natsu simply groaned at the thought of moving more than the distance it was to his bed but eventually Natsu tied his scarf round his neck and swung his cloak over his back, leaving himself still shirtless. It was a waste of time if he was going to wear the cloak.

Natsu left his room and locked the door behind him. Not that it really mattered because all that was in there was a used towel, a sweaty shirt and some old underwear. However some of the fangirls that Natsu had developed over the years may have been interested in the towel... _Maybe I could sell it for some money. That way I won't need to do any of the jobs at this place_. Natsu tried to piece together his 'get rich whilst doing fuck all' scheme but it ended in Natsu earning a rather bad reputation and based on how Mika had been acting he was really not wanting her to get her perverted hands of _anything _he'd been wearing.

Natsu pushed open the doors to the mostly empty main hall and seen Mika sitting at the long Wooden bar along one of the walls of the guild with a cup of fire next to her.

Almost instinctfully, Natsu grabbed the fire and downed it instantly, forgetting that there was another fire dragon slayer in the guild.

"Hey! Go get your own pinky!" Mika yelled at Natsu

"Shut it." Natsu groanded. He really wasn't a morning person. Everyone back at Fair- NO! He had to stop thinking about them.

"Well let's go. And when we get back why don't we find a job?" Mika asked him as she swung her Black Cloak lined with Red Fur, signalling that she was part of Cap's personal team, over her back and joined the single silver button to the slit on the opposite side.

Natsu thought about it for a moment and remembered Caps warning about taking people on Missions but decided that he could probably trust Mika... to a certain extent. He wouldn't trust her to watch over him whilst he was sleeping that was damn sure.

"Fine. I'd better get used to all this Dark Guild stuff I suppose. I'm here for life" Natsu said with a frown at the thought of stealing, destroying or possibly even murdering.

"Relax, it's easier than you'd think and it's fun when you get used to it. Plus you're a Fire Dragon Slayer, destruction is in your blood. Now let's go Salamander." Mika said as she and Natsu took their first step outside the guild hall. Natsu pulled his hood up to shield his face. It would be better for word to spread that Natsu Dragneel is now a part of The Fraternity rather than people see Natsu walking around with a cloak on. If they seen it then the immediate response would likely be 'intruder' or 'spy'.

After a bit of walking Natsu and Mika were in the city center and people all around were bowing towards them or giving words of thanks and other compliments. The cloaks must bring a level of respect.

"Right, we'll start here and see if we can find anything that suits you." Mika said with a smirk _I'm so picking out something that will give me a good view of his... goods_ Mika continued to think up dirty scenarios whilst browsing the selection of clothing in the store. Natsu in the meantime was busy looking through hair dyes. His salmon hair could be spotted a mile away if his hood was down so changing his most recognizable feature would help him blend it. Eventually Natsu spotted a dark red that could be okay. It didn't look feminine nor did it look very fancy. It was a lot darker than Erzas hair but he couldn't help but think of her a bit when he saw the sample colour that was shown on the box.

Mika returned with a pair of Black Cargo trousers, a dark red V-Neck that was a tight fit, a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of Black Trainers to replace Natsus sandles.

"Go try it on." Mika held a hand out to the changing rooms to her left and dumped the pile of clothes into Natsus arms.

"I don't get it. How do women like shopping? It's fu-" Natsu soon left Mikas hearing range and left her to her thoughts.

A few minutes later Natsu appeared without the cloak in the outfit she had picked out plus one addition. His scarf.

"You're not gonna let go of that scarf are you?" Mika asked him, already expecting the answer to be

"Dream on ya pervert." Natsu retorted

"Oh so funny... Just cos I play around doesn't make me a pervert. What would make me a pervert is if I just so happened to peak in on you whilst you were changing. I'd suggest you don't go commando 24/7 Natsu." Mika said with a smirk but not even a tint of red in her cheeks

Natsu meanwhile could be mistaken for a mutated tomato with how red his face was.

"You know, I didn't take you for the kind to-" Mika began in a playful voice but Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth

"Don't say anything, I'll do anything just say nothing of it." Natsu paniked.

"_Anything?_" Mika questioned

"Almost anything." Natsu decided after remembering who he was talking to

"Sleep with me?" Mika asked him in a hopeful voice

"No"

"Oh well I won't say anything anyway. Don't want other girls chasing after you wit a mon-"

"Shut it!"

"Packing _and _modist about it. Not many men are like that."

"Let's just pay and get out of here already."

Mika grabbed some more bundles of the same clothes in similar sizes and the Hair Dye that Natsu had picked out and moved towards the counter. With her Cloak on everything was 75% off. If the same deals applied to resteraunts then Natsu could get used to this benifits scheme they have in this town.

"What? You going to let a fragile maiden like me carry all these heavy bags?" Mika questioned with a dramatic arm placed against her forehead

"You're no maiden, you're just pretending, waiting for someone to come to said maiden and that's when you just turn round and move from maiden to pervert." Natsu said as he snatched the bags from her hands and pulled his arms back inside his cloak.

"I'm hurt Natsu." Mika pouted "I'm not that bad, am I?" Mika sarcasitcally questioned as she walked up behind Natsu, pulled his hood down and let her chin rest on his shoulder before her tounge slid along the shell of Natsus ear.

"Cut it out!" Natsu yelled as he dashed forward from the strange action

"Okay, fine." Mika said as she raised her hands up in defeat and began walking towards the guildhall

"Mika. Is there anyone in the guild that I need to watch out for? Like someone I really don't want to piss off?" Natsu asked her, hoping to get some information out of her

"I'll tell you if I can share your bed during the mission or after we get back from it." Mika said with a smirk

_Really what's the worst she can do when I'm sleeping? If anything weird happens I'll just fight._ Natsu reasoned before mumbling "fine"

"Mmmm, looking forward to it. I'll tell you the morning after." Mika said as the Guildhall came into sight.

The rest of the walk was done in silence and when the two reached the guild hall Natsu whipped his head back to remove the hood.

When they arrived the guild hall was now a lot busier, which came as no surprise. The two had actually spent a lot longer shopping than they had thought.

Natsu simply ignored all the looks the duo got given upon entering and moved to his new room. Thankfully with Mika no where in sight.

_Maybe I'll have a look over some of those scrolls whilst I've got some free time._ Natsu thought as he unlocked his door and pushed it open with a shoulder.

Dumping the multiple bags on the bed Natsu decided to head to the large library to see if there were any decent techniques that caught his eye. A new spell is always something to be excited about and if there were a bunch of new spells inside these scrolls then Natsu would have to learn them all.

Arriving at the section that was pointed out by Mika, Natus began picking up scroll after scroll and reading the title of it to see what the contents of it may be. After 2 or 3 scrolls Natsu came across a scroll named 'Fires of the Volcanic Sea'

After reading the interesting title Natsu let the scroll unroll and there was a brief description of what the scroll holds inside it.

'Inside this scroll holds Fire Dragon Slayer spells designed to temporarily increase your magical endurance. Many of the spells inside this scroll shall prove useful for Slayers who wish to expand their powers beyond that of simple spells. The Magic contained within the scroll is neither Offensive nor Defensive but will assist the caster in performing Offesive or Defensive spells.' Was the summary of the scroll.

_So I can boost my power for a little while eh? Sounds good._ Natsu said before rolling the scroll back up and taking it to his room to study further.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to revolve mainly around Fairy Tail and how they are reacting to it in more detail. We'll be looking at some more in depth analysis of how the others feel towards Natsu and also some Dragon Slayer feelings. Wendy and Gajeel might be involved greatly in the next chapter but that remains to be seen. **

**Gratsulover117 - Thank you. I'm really happy to see you checking out another one of my stories and just for you I may add in a wee teeny weeny bit of Gratsu, just cos your so awesome :)**

**tonytaker - I intend on my friend **

**rexthehero - Thank you, I never really had any outside inspiration so I hope I'm not just copying someones story**

**sapphire dragon slayer alex - Another one of my friends checking out my other stories :D You're awesome too.**

**Rajo - I'm glad you enjoy it**

**titania99 - Dude I totally agree xD. Jk, if people don't like it then people don't like it. (Don't be afraid to hate on me too guys!)**

**nico2883 - all in good time my friend**

**TheStoryTeller567 - CONSPIRICIES :O**

**MermaidHorse - I'm aiming for a lot more so don't you worry your pretty little head xD**

**bl00dshy - thanks a lot buddy :D**

**linkinm1a1 - Here ya go, next chapter in your face :J**


	4. Girl talk on the Train

Whilst Natsu was buying his clothes this is what was going down in Fairy Tail.

Team Erza sat down at their usual table and began discussing several things. The common topics that would arise are topics such as who will replace Natsu? What they will do if he returns? What's the next mission for them? The list goes on, however when the 3 girls from Team Erza and Lisanna who had recently joined Shadow Gear, met up they would discuss other matters about Natsu. More specifically

"We should have been out looking for him the day he left." Lisanna said sadly

"Lisanna if I could go back and remove what I said to my team, then I would but what's done is done and we either need to find him or we need to move on. I'm fairy certain the latter of the two is out of the question as I think I speak for the four of us when I say, I cannot move on from him." Erza said whilst playing with the icing of her favourite treat.

"You're right, we can't move on, he was too... special. No one can replace him in our hearts so why aren't we out looking for him?" Lucy said to the four heartbroken mages

"We looked everywhere, followed several leads that stated a man named Natsu, Salamander of any fire magic user was passing through a town and everytime we came back empty handed. What else can we do? I even managed to have Sorcerer Weekly put in a missing sign but still there's been no results." Mira said during her short break from the bar

"After 5 months he could be well outside of Fiore now. Cana said he was within 50 miles of Magnolia but that doesn't narrow it down very much now does it." Lisanna added

"We should take a job and when we return, we search for him. Every town within a 50 mile radius. We leave no stone unturned and if this search turns up nothing then..." Erza lowered her voice slightly "We ask a dark guild."

"Why would we do that?!" Mira accidentily yelled at Erza for making such a suggestion

"They know the darker parts of Fiore. For a high enough price we could have them search the black markets and dirty traders areas. You all know that some of the darker guilds are semi-capable of pulling off a job. Eisenwald almost succeeded with their evil plot so why should another guild out there fail to find one man?" Erza stated quietly to prevent anymore attention being drawn to them.

The 3 girls pondered for a bit before Lucy spoke up

"This is Natsu we're talking about. He'd be able to beat an entire dark guild with ease. You managed it when I first joined fairy tail and Natsu has grown a lot stronger since then. What makes you think they'd be able to capture him?" Lucy asked her

"I wouldn't ask for him to be captured, he would simply have to be located and if the information is right and we do find him, we're the ones who would arrive to bring Natsu back." Erza stated with confidence.

The other 3 girls thought once again, trying to pick out holes in Erzas plan

"What if we're ambushed and held for ransome?" Mira asked her

"One, we're a strong team, it would take a lot of people to hold back the 4 of us and any other help we can get and two, I won't be asking them as a member of Fairy Tail, I'll be asking as a civillian looking, to get revenge. Simple." Erza replied with a knowing smirk that the holes in her plan were no existant

"Fine but that is only a last resort. If we don't find him after this mission then we'll resort to that. I think the 4 of us should go and leave Gray to stay at home for a while. He's been pretty downed about Natsu leaving. He acts happy but you can just see there's a large part of him that misses him" Mira said with a small movement of her head, pointing towards Gray

When the occupants of the table turned to look at Gray, they realized Mira was right. He had a smile on whilst he was talking but it was fake. His eyes held the truth and the truth was that he looked empty without him.

Inside Grays mind a storm had been brewing for the past 4 months.

All he ever did was talk to Natsu about how he was so much better than him and how he didn't need him but they always say, 'you don't realize what you had till it's gone' and that was oh so true.

His last words to him. They hurt him knowing that was the last thing Natsu heard him say 'We're kickin' ya off the team, fire prick'. _Oi, flame brain, if you ever come back I swear I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll be able to feel it for years. That way if you ever leave again you'll be reminded of the beating I gave ya and come back for a re-match._ Gray thought as he half heartedly listened to the conversation going on around him.

_Just come back Natsu_ Gray though finally before deciding to go for a walk around Magnolia

"Lisanna you go pick the job. I'll be finishing up at the bar before handing it over to Levy" Mira said with a smile that seemed to cheer everyone up

"I'll be packing." Erza said as she devoured the Strawberry cheesecake in front of her and pushed her chair under the table.

"I'll go tell the land lady I'll be out of town for a while. When we finish up are we just going to meet here and then we'll be heading off?" Lucy asked the group

"Yes Lucy. When we return we shall be leaving swiftly for where ever Lisanna has decided to pick a mission for." Erza replied before leaving to head for Fairy Hills

With that the other 3 girls parted ways. Lucy to her house, Lisanna to the request board, Erza to her home and Mira... to the bathroom?

Mira sat in the bathroom, quietly crying into her hands with tears streaming down her face, simply begging for Natsu to come back. Even if he didn't hold the same feelings for her that she did for him, just seeing him day after day with that loving smile and childish attitude would satisfy her for the rest of her life. One of the most beautiful girls in Fiore, who could have any sane man on his knees begging for a date, was now the one begging for the one she loved to come back.

After Mira composed herself enough she left the bathroom with her smile gracing her lips once again as she appraoched Levy and explained that she would be in charge of the bar and writing up requests while she was away.

The 4 girls met outside with Erzas moving mountain of every clothing store in Magnolia.

"So, what's the job?" Lucy asked Lisanna as she arrived outside the guild hall doors.

"It's simple. There's a museum in Onibus being demolished and they're looking for a security escort to transport some of their exhibitions. The journey to the new Museum sight is a 4 hour carrige journey and the reward is 650,000 Jewel and Free tickets to the opening night at the Museum." Lisanna said with a smile

"Then let's get a move on."

* * *

Back with Natsu

'The magic energy inside you is released like water from a tap. The amount of water, or magic energy, released is dependant on how wide the valve is open. This spell simply decreases the amount of Magic energy used up whilst at the same time, not reducing the power behind your attacks. However the effects of this spell involve a pretty painful wake up call. You're body shall soon begin to feel the strain that the spell had caused.'

_These scroll things are pretty useful. I'm going to have to read more. _Natsu said mentally as he finished reading one of the many sections of writing that were related to the spell 'Fire Dragons Rejuvenating Flame'.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Oooooh Natsuuuuuu." Mika said leaning her hips against Natsus door frame with a smirk on her lips

"What?" Natsu asked in annoyance that he was being interrupted from his training

"It's time to go on the mission." Mika said as she approached Natsu and leaned next to his ear

"And don't think I've forgotten about our little deal." She whispered in a sultry voice as her tongue played with Natsus ear lobe a bit before she reeled back from him.

"Will you stop with the ear licking? It's weird." Natsu stated as he rolled up the scroll he was studying

"We're weird people Natsu and you'd better get used to it because there's a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of other things I'll be licking tonight." She said before letting her eyes drift down Natsus chest as he grabbed his cloak from a pegs in his room.

"So what's this mission?" Natsu asked as he locked the door behind him

"Some old geezer wants us to steal something. A museum was being re-located and tomorrow they're moving the goods of it. All we've gotta do is grab a box that holds some special gem and we've got 400,000 jewel in our pockets" She said as she slung her cloak over her shoulders.

"Thanks" Natsu said in a low voice

"For what?" Mika questioned him. This was the first time Natsu was really being friendly so she decided to put off the flirting for now. It would be made up for in bed tonight.

"Well for starters, Thanks for helping me start in this guild. I still don't feel all that welcome here but I still feel a bit better now that you're helping me and second of all for picking a mission that didn't involve killing or something. I don't know if I could do that." Natsu said, showing Mika his one and only, wide grin

Mikas heart seemed to beat a bit quicker with just that simple grin. Anyone could grin but his grin... it was something else entirely.

"It's no problem Natsu. Something tells me you'd have done the same if I turned up at Fairy Tail." Mika said in return with a small, innocent smile

"You're probably right." Natsu said as they entered the main Guild hall and headed for the door.

As Natsu pushed the doors open in front of Mika she slapped his ass

"The hell?" Natsu yelled as he fell through the doors

Mika started giggling at Natsu who was face first on the wooden landing outside their guild hall. "What? You think our wee lovey dovey moment would last forever? I've got a reputation to uphold matchstick." Mika said as she walked past Natsu who was picking himself up from the floor.

* * *

A few hours later in a train

Natsu had insited that he and Mika arrive at the train as soon as possible. When Mika asked his reasons why his answer came as

"I've got really bad motion sickness so if I fall asleep while the train is still at the platform then I won't be throwing up all over the place."

Now the two of them were sitting in a large cabin of the train, with Natsus head resting against the head rest of the seat and his cloak was on backwards so that he could pull his hood up to cover his face and prevent the sun from waking him up.

Mika was too busy staring out the window to notice a young white haired girl stick her head in

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" She asked with a small grin

"Sure, just don't wake him up. He's got a bad case of motion sickness." Mika replied and the small white haired girl entered followed by a busty blonde, the famous Mirajane Strauss and the Scary as fuck Titania.

Mika seen Erza and spotted the guild mark on Lucys hand and figured they were all a part of Fairy Tail. If Natsu woke up now they'd be jumping ship... or jumping train.

Lisanna turned to the other girls and whispered "He's sleeping so keep it down. Apparently he's bad with transportation." Lisanna said

"Just like him" Mira said with a downward glance

Mika figured that she'd have to keep this conversation about them and away from her and Natsu.

"So, what's the famous Titania doing here? Got a job to get to?" Mika asked her whilst resting her head back

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't give out anymore information than that." Erza replied

"Oh I get it. May I ask who the rest of you are?" Mika said

"I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said whilst holding out her hand

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. I use take-over magic like my older siblings." Lisanna also held out her hand, which Mika shook shortly after

"I'm Mira Strauss. And Lisanna already told you what my magic is." Mira stated

"So, care to tell us your name?" Erza asked. Goddamn her and her fucking detective like ways

_Shit, I can't just avoid it or she'll notice and if this turns into a yelling competition then Natsu's gonna wake up and that's when shit will reeeeaaaalllly hit the fan._ Mika thought

"I'm Mika Dragneous. I use fire magic." She replied with small flame on her finger to demonstrate her magic

"Dragneous huh? It almost sounds like..." Lucy started

"Drangeel." Mira said quietly

_SHIT, THEY'RE GONNA TALK_ _ABOUT..._

"Natsu..." Lisanna sated

"Who?" Mika questioned. She had to keep up the act of her being completely oblivious as to who he is or they might suspect something.

"Natsu Dragneel. He went missing about 5 months ago and we've been looking for him ever since." Erza said with a saddened voice and a look at her lap where Natsus head would usually rest on a train journey.

"Why've you been looking for him?"

"We love him" Mira said with a small blush at admitting her love to a stranger

_HE'S MINE BITCHES!_ Mika snarled mentally "All 4 of you?" Mika questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Mhm." Mira along with the other 3 nodded.

_Damn, Natsu would be gettin' some if he was awake right now. Maybe I can make it up tonight. I hope he's fond of duct-tape._ Mika thought of how she would spend tonight with Natsu and the oh, so many dirty things she would do to him.

"That would be a handful for any man. Does he know of your feelings?" Mika asked whilst trying to hold back her thoughts for now.

"No. We wish we had told him but we didn't and now he's left without knowing. It's strange though, it feels like we're in the same room. It feels like he's always with us." Lucy said with a small smile at the warm feeling Natsu gave her

_He is in the same fucking room you twat!_ "That's nice." Mika smiled

"So who's he?" Lisanna asked with a finger pointing at the sleeping bundle of black cloth

_SHIT!_ Mika yelled in her head

"Err... he's my um..." She glanced outside and seen a small brothel passing the train window _Brothel = naked woman and men, naked woman and men = having sex, the sex is for money = sex for money = whoring _The thought process trailed on in Mikas head before she blurted out her answer "He's my whore" _I JUST CALLED NATSU MY WHORE!_

Erza choaked a bit, Mira blushed, Lisanna fainted and Lucy had a strange look on her face. "I'm sorry?" Lucy said, wanting her to repeat her phrase

"He's my whore." Mika repeated

"Don't men usually pay for women and isn't that usually in a brothel or something?" Lucy asked her

_What do I say? Wing it! _Mika said in her head

"I've rented him for the week and he's apparently like a god in bed so I couldn't help myself." Mika lied through her teeth

"Why on a train though?" Erza asked

"I get a thrill out of doing in public?" Mika said it more like a question

Lisanna who had just woken up fainted yet again. Poor innocent Lisanna

"That's certainly... interesting." Erza said with a small chuckle

"Everyones got a fetish." Mika said with a knowing smirk aimed towards the girls.

Lucy caught on and put her hands up in defense "Oh nononono. I really don't" She said nervously

Mika spotted the whip at her side and put two and two together. "You like to be dominated" She said which caused Lucy to let out an 'eep'

She turned her glance to Lisanna "She's... a romantic, candles and flower petels kind of girl"

Mika narrowed her eyes at Mira for a moment. Trying to deduce what he perfect scenatio might be. "You... you go both ways I know that much." She said which caused the 2 concious girls to look at Mira nervously.

"Next please" Mira pleaded as she felt their gazes on her

"Titania, titania. You're the easiest out of everyone. You _loooooooove_ role play." Mika said with the knowledge of her many armours and outfits.

"What are you, Sherlock Holmes or something?" Erza asked her

"We're all girls but I want you to see if you can guess my little fetish. Go on, try." Mika said

"Didn't you say you get a thrill out of doing it in public?" Mira questioned

"Yes but that's more of a fun thing than my _actual _secret. So guess" She lied yet again. She's not that desperate that she'd actaully have sex in public.

Mika could see the cogs turning in their heads. Even Lisanna who was out cold looked like she was thinking.

"I'm unsure." Erza said after a moment

"Me too." Lucy sighed in defeat

"I'm not to sure either." Mira said with a defeated tone.

The train came to a slow stop at Onibus station

"Well Mika it's been fun. If you ever want to stop by the guild then feel free" Mira said with a smile as the 4 girls left Mika and a sleeping Natsu.

Mika pulled Natsus hood off of his face and the bright rays of light woke Natsu from his sleep.

"Here?" Natsu asked her

"Yup. Let's get moving. We'll find an inn and rest up before everything is transported tomorrow." Mika said as she and Natsu stood up and left the train with their hoods up, shadowing their faces.

* * *

After walking through the town Natsu and Mika found a decent inn that they could stay in

"It's 350 per night for 1 person." The man at the desk stated

Natsu placed the 700 Jewel on the table and grabbed the room key from the receptionist to the small inn

Natsu and Mika entered their small room and Mikas frowned slightly

_Two beds. If I don't make sure we're in the same bed when I fall asleep he could sneak off_ Mika pouted at the thought

"Why are you pouting." Natsu asked her. Nothing had happened but she was pouting for what ever reason

"If you think I'm going to go back on a promise then your wrong. I don't break my promises." _Which means I can't let Erza cry._ Natsu added mentally. He was still unaware that Mika had had a talk with Erza, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna.

"Good. Can you promise me we'll shower together?" Mika asked in a sultry tone

"No." Natsu deadpanned as he entered the room and sat on a bed.

"So. How are we doing this?" Natsu asked her as he pulled off his shoes

"Well you're going to lie down, get comfy and then I'm-" Mika began to vocalise the scene in her head

"I meant the job." Natsu stated

"Oh. We'll make it up as we go alone." Mika said with a shrug

"Sounds like my kinda plan." Natsu said as he punched his palm

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled on instinct. It was so normal for him to get hyped about a job that even when the job was stealing, which he had done before, he was excited.

"If your full of energy I know of a few _methods_" Mika pulled her cloak off and let it fall to the floor before pulling her top over her head slowly to reveal a black bra that looked like it was ready to pop "that could help to get rid of all that pent up energy." She finished as she sat next to Natsu on the side of the bed.

"Honestly I think I'd rather just sleep." Natsu said as he threw his shoes away from him and pulled his new red shirt off.

"You know Natsu. It'd be more hygenic to sleep naked." Mika suggested

"I'll pass." Came Natsus reply

"You're no fun." Mika stated

"What more do you want me to do? I'm already sharing a bed with you _just_ for information." Natsu asked as he threw his hands into the air

"I want you to take my virginity." Mika stated with a tad of nervousness. Something that seemed to catch Natsus attention

Natsus sighed "Mika. I need to ask you something. Do you actually _like _me or is this just another game you play with people?" Natsu asked her with hands on her shoulders

"I really do like you but I just flirt so often that people never really take me seriously." Mika said with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Why? Why do you like me?" Natsu asked her

"You'd say it was stupid." Mika looked away from Natsu and brushed a few strande of hair behind her ear

"Try me." Natsu said

"When I heard about another Fire Dragon Slayer, I really wanted to meet you. So I started observing you, trying to find a way to get my hands on you to get information but whilst I was building a profile on you, I... became attracted to you." Mika stated, still facing away from Natsu "You probably think I'm just some weird stalker but-" She didn't get to finish. Natsu had turned her to face him and quickly planted his lips on hers.

Mika melted into Natsus mouth, feeling sheer joy wash over her. She returned Natsus kiss with a bit more fire, a bit more passion but not enough that would ruin the moment.

Natsu pulled away from her and looked into her eyes for a second before smiling . "Anyone who's willing to follow me just to talk, deserves my attention."

Mika smiled back at Natsu for a short moment before standing up to remove her trousers.

Natsu did the same with his trousers and socks before laying down above the covers of the bed again.

Mika did the same, laying pretty much on top of Natsu. She was laying on her side with her chest pressing against Natsus right side, her right leg over his legs and bent slightly, her right arm was behind Natsus head, her left arm was resting above his body and her ear was pressed against Natsus chest.

If Mika hadn't just confessed to Natsu there and then, chances are he'd be telling her to get off of him and lay down like a normal human being rather than turning them into a maze of arms and legs but after what she had said, he couldn't really turn her down. Natsu himself wasn't sure if he would see himself and her as a thing, it was simply too early to really tell but everything has to start somewhere.

Mika was clearly thinking alone the same lines as Natsu. "Natsu, what are we?" She asked quietly

"Right now. You're my Nakama, and in time... maybe more." Natsu said before turning off the small bedside lamp.

* * *

**A/N So that's another chapter done and I'm moving along Naka or Mitsu or whatever the fuck you want to call it xD****. I'm really surprised to get such positive feedback from you guys and I really do love getting the reviews. Don't be afraid to leave flame/hate/constructice criticism, however the latter of the 3 is probably betted :)  
**

**Review Replies**

**Saphire dragon slayer alex - I'm hoping it's pretty clear what's going to happen between Natsu and Mika**

**tonytaker - I intend on**

**Rajo - Mika has her moments but usually she's a flirtatious deamon**

**bl00dshy - Thanks for the suggestion and I'm glad you like her**

** \- yeah, shit's gonna go down in the next chapter.**

**Shinji Ikari111 - ty :) **

**the XxJUCKSONxX - I'm glad you like it and I'm really happy to know you think she's funny but as I said previously, she has her moments, as do all FT characters.**

**gratsulover117 - The mission is going to be fun to write. I was debating having Lucy as a part of the love pentagon but she'll prove useful in the end. I'm glad to know your a fan :D Makes me so happy and ALL OF MY READERS ARE AWESOME.  
**

**THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALK-ERM... TYPING TO YOU! YOU SIR OR MADAM ARE AWESOME! EVEN IF YOU FUCKING HATE THIS STORY! **

**bye heff nyce tiem **

**And another thing. I may start live streaming my writing sessions on twitch if I get enough responses. I want to know how people would react to watching me type live. If I get enough positive feedback then chances are I'll go ahead with it :)**

**Have fun all and keep safe**


	5. Rude Awakenings

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

Natsu grogilly opened his eyes to the morning sun breaking through the curtains hanging next to his window. His eyes wandered to the weight on his chest where he found Mika, still sleeping but in a slightly different position. Her mouth was open over Natsus exposed nipple, one of her hands was alarmingly close to his manhood and her other hand was running up and down his washboard like abs.

_WHAT IS SHE DREAMING ABOUT?!_ Natsu mentally screamed at the sight of Mika feeling him up in her sleep. However, her position was beginning to 'waken up' his member residing down below.

_No shit! Erm... Think of something dammit! Fuck... erm... NAKED GRAY, LUCYS LAND LORD LADY, HAPPY MAKING OUT WITH A SALMON, ERZAS COOKING, THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG!_ Natsu began recalling all the things in Earthland that gave him an uneasy stomach and a disgusting feeling. The awful thoughts were enough to calm down his rising member. The last thing he needs is Mika knowing he's enjoying this.

_How do I get up without her knowing? _Natsu questioned whilst taking another glance at Mika who was still sleeping ontop of his body. _Should I wake her up or let her get up on her own?_

"mmm... Natsu, I'm still sensative" Mika groaned in her sleep

Instnatly Natsu jumped out of bed and out of no where pulled out symbols and a large trumpet

"C'MON MIKA RISE AND SHINE! EARLY DRAGONS GET THE WEIRD GEM THINGY THAT'S BEING MOVED! GET A MOVE ON WE GOT SUTFF TO STEAL!" Natsu chanted as he smashed the symbols together and blew the ocasional tune from the large brass instrument.

"Whaa?" Mika questioned as she lazily glanced up at Natsu who had somehow gotten his hands on instruments?

"Mmm. Natsu I was having an amzing dream." Mika said with a smirk aimed towards Natsus boxers

_Wonder if it's as big as I thought?_ Mika let her perverted thoughts run riot in her mind only for her to fail to notice the drool escaping her mouth and the 1000 mile look in her eye.

The loud instruments disappeared in a *poof* and Natsu took a seat on the side of the bed

"Right, so Mika. What's the plan?" Natsu asked the girl, snapping her out of her trance right as it was getting to the good bit

Mika let her self drape over Natsu, pressing her large bosom into his back. "Why don't we stay here Dragon Boy. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves somehow." She said with a sultry voice. Mika let her legs slide to either side of his hips and wrap themselves around his waist, pulling her towards him. Mika smirked as her bare feet came to rest at Natsus crotch whilst her toes began wriggiling in a way that stroked you know what

"Mika" Natsu groaned in annoyance, trying to mask the moan that escaped his lips as Mika tortured him more.

"You know you like it." Mika once again put on a sultry voice as she let her hands roam Natsus bare chest, this time however, she was concious whilst doing it and she loved every second of it. How couldn't she? She'd wanted to talk to him for years and here he is. In the same bed as her. It's exactly what she's been waiting for since she had seen what lengths he goes to in order to protect those close to him. _Hearing him call me his Nakama... It's amazing to know that he sees me as that._ Mika thought.

Natsu gently pulled his arms apart, whilst at the same time, pulling Mikas hands off of his chest. Once her hands were clear of him he pulled her feet away from his crotch and stood up. "I told you last night. Right now, I consider you my comrade but in time, I may grow to like you that way. So can we please just wash up and get ready to pull this off?"Natsu asked her with a serious look in his eye

"Oh jeesh, lighten up will ya? I'm just trying to give you a good morning." Mika said whilst she pulled her self off of the bed and stood nose to nose with Natsu before giving him a peck on the lips and turning towards the bathroom that was provided.

_She's so weird_ Natsu said as he sat himself down and began his morning work-out. It was nothing serious 50situps, 5 minutes of planking and then a few dozen alternating pushups to finish. A decent workout to get his body pumped and ready for the day ahead.

Mika in the meantime was standing under the shower, letting the warm water flow over her seemingly flawless tanned skin. Her mind however wasn't on Natsu... for once. She was thinking about how to make sure she and Natsu don't get caught on the mission. Otherwise she'll be hunted by Fairy Tail aswell and that's just no fun. If Natsu gets seen with the Cloak on then they'll recognise the blue fur and know it was him under that thing so what was she going to do?

"I got it" Mika said confidently as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover her curved figure before opening the door to see Natsu on the ground with one hand on a pillow he had put on the floor and the other hand off the pillow. Natsu did a push up and used the time he was in the air to move his body to put his other hand on the pillow whilst the hand that was on it previously was now on the floor.

Time for Mika slowed down as she wached Natsus arms power his body through the workout. His muscles seeming to ripple with each movement and the loose drops of sweat that had been accumilating on his body due to the work out would fall to the floor with the movements of his body.

After a few minutes of staring Mika decided to turn her attention to the plan she had in her mind.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view..." Mika started, earning a yelp or surprise from Natsu "but I've got a plan that will work well." Mika said with a smile

"Okay fill me in." Natsu said as he looked towards the floor and away from Mikas naked body

"Well first off, you're not having a shower. Believe me the plan I have in mind will not be pretty." Mika replied as she tossed Natsu his shirt from yesterday

"Right here's how it's going to work." Mika started

* * *

"Mira, Lucy, Lisanna. Time to get up. We're moving the first load of Artifacts in 3 hours so let's get moving." Erza announced to the sleeping girls currently sleeping in a multi-bed room. The girls had stayed their night closer to the Museum than Natsu and Mika were.

"Erza, Good morning" Mira said with a wide smile sent towards Erza

"Did you sleep well Mira?" Erza asked as she Re-Quipped into her Heart Kruz armour to meet their client

"I had a strange dream though. I feel like we'll encounter Natsu on this mission." Miras gaze turned to one of intense thinking whilst she ignored all input from the outside world, clearly trying to recall her previous nights dream. "I don't know why but I really do feel it. It's been burning away at me for some time Erza and..." Mira stopped for a moment to think of her next words "...and I just feel like meeting Natsu here is a bad thing. A very bad thing." Mira finished, finally turning her gaze back to Erza who looked to be also in deep thought, trying to piece together what Mira has told her and also what has been discovered about Natsu.

"Perhaps, what you may be feeling is that something bad will happen on this mission, and it is Natsu who shall help. The feelings could be easily mixed up and it was a simple misunderstanding." Erza suggested with a questionable voice.

"I hope neither of you are right." Lisanna spoke up as she moved to stand up

"Me too. I don't want Natsu to have to save us but I also don't want to meet him if something bad shall come of it." Erza said with a glance at her gauntlet

"But either way." Her fist clenched and the armour creaked at the strain put on it "I am determined to make sure Natsu knows about how we feel. About how _all _of Fairy Tail feel." She said with determination thickening her voice

"He'll know about everything the next time we see him!" Lucy shouted

"We'll bring Natsu back to the guild!" Mira yelled as her competitive side began to show once again.

"He'll never feel abandoned again!" Lisanna added her confident shout

"We'll never give up on him!" Erza concluded as all girls placed their hands ontop of one anothers

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

A muffled male voice came from the room next door "Keep it down will ya'?! Stupid brats" He muttered

* * *

**an Hour later with the Client**

"So this is the route we'll be taking. It's straight forward, has roads wide enough for the carridges and is easy to find a new route to our destination." The man said whilst pointing at a detailed drawing of the Road System in Onibus

"I see, the only point I would be concerned about is.."

* * *

"This bit here. It's thin enough to make sure only one carridge can fit through. I'll give the signal and that's when you pull off what I just explained" Mika said whilst her and Natsu studied an almost identical map of Onibus' road layout.

"You're actually a pretty good tactitioner. But what makes you think they'll move after they see it?" Natsu asked her

"I just have a feeling that the people guarding the carridges will be pretty interested in seeing it is all." Mika said with a knowing smirk _If only he knew it was his old guild that was protecting these artifacts_.

"So that's when...

* * *

"...We'll make out move" Erza said as she stabbed a dagger into a point on the map

"MY MAP!" The client yelled

"AYE SIR!" The 3 girls yelled after hearing Erzas strategy.

* * *

**Back at The Fraternity HQ**

"So... Natsu, the game has begun." Cap said whilst sitting in the chair inside his well decorated office

"Is he really such a huge part of your plan? I still don't see what's so important about having him here. Why's he so special?" A man who was sitting opposite Cap asked him

"The boy is a rather large thorn in my side... or atleast he was when he was with Fairy Tail. Now that he's here we've got his power at our disposal. Believe me, this boy may be one of _the _most powerful mages to have ever been born." Cap said with a smirk

"So do you actually want to use him or do you just want to make sure he doesn't try and stop you?" The man asked him

"Both. With him here I have no use for the other one. Cancel all plans to retrive the asset and make sure that Ultear woman gets over her crazy obsession. It's very annoying. You're dismissed." Cap concluded whilst he motioned towards the door

"Yes Master" Was all he said before leaving

_Natsu, he'd be proud of you. She on the other hand, would not_ Cap mentally mused whilst thinking of 2 specific people

* * *

**A/N : Oh damn, things are heating up... in more ways than one HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but schools a bitch and sitting 6 highers makes me wanna rip my eyes out O_O. Screw school! I just need my fricken amazing readers, who needs a damn education, it's for scrubs!.  
**

**bl00dshy -** I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Treeofsakuras **\- I'm happy you're liking the story and I aim to add funny moments here and there whilst sticking to a main story. Makes it a bit less boring to read ya know :)

**Rajo **\- That'll be interesting

**Shinji Ikari111 - **I'm a dota 2 player :)

**Gratsulover117 - **I can't wait to write it, its gonna be **FUN!** **HAHAHA- ***achem* Control yourself Adam, breath. As I was saying, it'll be fun :D

**Sorry that username is taken **\- Aside from having the best username _ever_ I'm glad you think it's a good story, means a lot. Really

**Tha 1st Guest **\- I'm trying to but I can only go so fast!


	6. The plan in action

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

A few hours later with Fairy Tails team

All the members had been given their own horses to ride along side the carriages. The plan was to have Erza and Lucy at the front of the carriages and Mira and Lisanna at the rear end. There were in total 10 carriages being moved today and this movement was very important because it held 5 very important artefacts.

The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom, supposedly fallen to earth after she was killed by the god slayer she trained, it's supposedly a Lacrama that contains the 'One Magic'

The sword of the Fire Spirit, a Katana that only obeys it's original owner. The sheath that covers it is unmovable to anyone but it's original owner, of whom is yet to be discovered.

Keys of the forbidden treasure, a set of 5 keys said to be able to open a treasure hidden deep beneath the ocean, however the treasure was never found and the keys became a museum display.

The Shield of the Earth Spirit, a shield said to be protected by mother nature herself. The shield is made of an unknown element and it has never had a scratch on it. After being deemed too powerful, magic seals were placed on it to prevent it falling into the wrong hands.

The Book of the Ancient Thieves, a book that possibly holds every secret in existence, all one has to do is think of a person and their secrets are written on the page. This also has many seals placed on it.

There were other Artefacts among these ones but these are without a doubt the most rare displays in the museum. The Rune Knights said they were far too low on numbers to guard the carriages themselves and as a result, the task was issued to guilds, and that's where Fairy Tail comes in.

It was the middle of the day and the convoy had been moving for 20 minutes or so and were yet to encounter a problem. It was coming to the point where Erza feared the most. The one thin street that would we a one way trip, once passing through it would be impossible to turn a carriage or even fit another person down that road. If anything went wrong then the 2 at the front guard of the convoy would be unable to help those at the back if anything went wrong and vies-versa.

Lucy and Erza entered the narrow street first. "Erza, you think anyone would actually try and steal this stuff? I know it's rare but most of them have magic seals on them designed to hurt anyone who attempts to steal em'." Lucy asked as Erza pulled in front of her in order to give the horses more space.

"I wouldn't be surprised. People do many stupid things in order to become rich, even if that means stealing something sealed by magic. We must be on our guard." Erza said over her shoulder.

There was a large roar and through the thin gaps in the houses Erza could see a huge jet of flame reaching into the air. _That magic... there's only one person I know of who can do that. Natsu. It's the Dragons Roar_ Erza said mentally.

Erza and Lucy couldn't turn around at this point, it was impossible and even if they kept moving forward till the thin street ended, it's a 5 minute de-tour until Erza would reach a point where she could go to the scene.

"Mira! Did you see that?!" Erza yelled over the large line of carriages.

"Yes! Should I see if it's him?!" Mira yelled back

_If we lose Mira then it's only Lisanna left to defend the rear. I'd rather send Lisanna to the scene._ "Mira you stay with the guard! Lisanna, you go and investigate!" Erza yelled

With that Lisanna turned round and began galloping out of the narrow street towards where the Fire Roar came from.

* * *

With Natsu, before the Roar happened

_I just need to wait until the last two enter the street and then it's a go._ Natsu said behind the mask he wore. It was nothing scary, in fact it made him look like he just got back from a party and it didn't help the fact that he smelled like sweat and booze, thanks to Mika pouring a cheap bottle of wine over his red shirt.

Natsu watched as the final horse entered the Street and that's when he gave the signal. Lighting a thin strip of string that led to where Mika was hiding deep in the city, a small fire began whizzing along the string coated in oil.

From this angle Natsu couldn't see the faces of the riders, only the horses.

Natsus signal made it to Mira and that's when he seen one of his signature moves get fired into the air.

"Mira! Did you see that?!" _No, it can't be! What the fuck are they doing here?! And why the fuck would Mira be here. These bastards are the bastards that kicked me off my own fucking team! _

Natsu clenched his fist in anger as he heard the argument go on. _LISANNA TOO?! WHAT IS THIS THE FUCKING ANTI-NATSU PARADE?!_

Natsu was so busy yelling inside his mind that he almost missed the plan. It could still work like this, he just had to do it right.

Natsu stumbled like a drunkard into the street as the last carriage passed by and he ended up in front of Miras' horse. The large chest collided with Natsu and he toppled over, adding a bit more effect to it.

_Mira's too nice, she's going to see what happened_ Natsu smiled inside his mask

Mira stopped the horse and climbed down to investigate the man she had just run over.

_He smells like alcohol, even from here I can smell it. I better make sure he's okay _Mira thought from the position next to her horse.

As she approached the motionless masked man clad in a tight red shirt and black cargo pants she could have sworn she seen a sliver of salmon hair protruding from the mask.

"Excuse me mister... are you okay?" Mira asked as she bent down next to the man.

Natsu put on a deeper voice for a moment. "Aye lass, am awright" Natsu said as he stood up.

"Oh, is there anything I can mmphm" Mira suddenly found a cloth covering her mouth and nose.

She struggled against the mans' grip, the panic caused her to forget about her magic, but as the seconds ticked by she succumbed to the need for air and inhaled. As the sudden fatigue hit her the man whispered in a voice only known to Natsu Dragneel, "So much for family, Mirajane."

As Natsu set the body down he climbed atop the now abandoned horse and began galloping in order to catch up with the Convoy that was now a distance away.

As Natsu approached the convoy he stood up on the saddle of the horse and crouched in order to keep his balance.

_Gotta be quick before I get motion sick_ Natsu thought as he leapt into the cloth that covered the back of carriages.

Instantly his eyes turned in their sockets. Scanning for the Jewel he had to steal and much to his disappointment, it wasn't here.

_Next one._

Natsu poked his head out to inspect the driver. _He's never seen a fight in his life, just a quick knock to the head and..._ Natsu swung his fist at the driver and sure enough he collapsed as Natsus fist collided with his head.

Natsu then moved on to the horse to keep his motion sickness at bay for a bit longer. _Goddamn this weakness._ Natsu said mentally.

After 30 seconds or so Natsu did the same, he jumped into the carriage in front and began searching, however this time, although he didn't find the jewel, he found something else. It was calling him, saying his name over and over again, asking to be taken by him. Natsus hand hovered over the glass case it was inside. _fuck it, I may even grab Mika something as well._ Natsu said as he melted away the lock on the case and lifted the item out.

Natsu then returned to the task at hand, he had to silently dispose of the other driver and move on to the next, until he found the Gem.

2 carriages later and Natsu finally found it. The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom. _Gotcha' _Natsu smiled inside the mask as he plucked the gem out of the glass case and stuffed it inside his pocket. Natsu then grabbed a random golden amulet from a case and made way, and not a moment too soon because the narrow street that they were travelling along came to an end and also Lisanna was in the distance. Thanks to his supreme hearing he could hear her but Erza, Lucy and Gray (Natsu thinks it's his old team + Lisanna and Mira) didn't stand a chance of hearing her yell about the carriages that had abruptly stopped and the strange man hanging outside the back most carriage.

Natsu jumped out of the carriage carefully, however, the amulet he stuffed into his pocket fell out and hit the ground with a clatter.

Almost instantly Erza was in her black wing armour and was heading over the remaining carriages towards Natsu who was now in full sprint towards the rendezvous point.

With 300 meters to go Erza landed in front of Natsu and held the tip of her blade towards him. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Erza asked in a commanding voice.

Natsu pondered for a moment before reaching for the mask that was covering his head. He grabbed a hold of the fabric at his neck and began to lift it slowly and then with one swift movement Natsu ripped the mask off and flung it at Erza, who's immediate reaction was to grab the incoming object and disperse of it immediately. She grabbed the incoming mask and threw it behind her but as she turned around... he was gone. 3 possible directions and only one of them would be correct. The street layout of this section was too populated to go on a rampage to find the thief.

_If only we had Natsus nose, he'd be able to sniff him out. _Erza thought as she picked returned to the Convoy that was now stopped to investigate the damage.

3 carriages had been raided but not much taken, no horses were actually stolen, minor damage to the drivers, and inventory revealed only 3 items were missing, however, 2 of those items were incredibly important.

The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom and the (A/N; NOPE!)

* * *

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS THEM THAT WERE GUARDING IT!" Natsu yelled as he handed the The Gem of the Goddess of Freedom to Mika who was sitting inside their rented room.

"I never knew, and if I did, what difference would it have made?" Mika asked him. _Jeesh, he's really pissed off about this _Mika thought as she listened to Natsu

"If I had known it was them I would have had you steal from them and I'd make the distraction." Natsu said with a slightly calmer voice.

"Either way, the jobs done, she probably doesn't know it's you and you even got me a gift." Mika said as she approached Natsu and lifter her knee to his crotch and leaned in towards his ear. "How can I return the favour?" She asked seductively, returning to her usual, flirtatious self.

Natsu picked her up and placed her on the bed, dumping his souvenir on the ground. Natsu climbed over Mika and hovered over her mouth whilst his hands roamed her sides. What happened next was something Mika didn't expect.

He stood up and walked towards the wardrobe to change.

_THAT BASTARD!_ Mika mentally yelled as she realized that Natsu was teasing her.

"2 can play that sort of game Mika, but either way, I win." Natsu said with his back to her.

"Natsu do you remember the reason I shared a bed with you? I had to tell you the sort of people not to piss off, correct?" Mika asked as she approached Natsu once again.

"Sure I remember, I was going to wait till we got back to ask but here is fine." Natsu said as he began pulling his new shirt over his head.

"One person you really don't want to piss off." Mika placed a hand on Natsus shoulder and spun him around to face her. "_Is me"_ She said demoniacally with a grin

_oh shit_ Natsu said to himself before unknown strength from Mika threw him towards the bed and within seconds she was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head with one hand whilst the other roamed his body

"Let me tell you something Natsu." Mika said as her finger ran over Natsus crotch. "I _always_ win." She planted her lips on Natsus and pushed her tongue into his mouth, clearly showing dominance in the situation.

Natsu eventually succumbed to the pleasure of her kissing him and kissed back with matching force.

Mika moaned into his mouth as he kissed her back. This was a dream come true. The man she had been fantasizing about for most of her life was now beneath her in bed and was also in a passionate lip lock with her.

The need for air eventually broke the kiss and Mika pulled back with a lustful look.

"How are you so strong?" Natsu asked her as he tried to wiggle his arms out of her firm grip

"I'm not telling." Mika replied with a playful voice

"I have an idea!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically

"What might that be?" Mika asked him whilst placing kiss after kiss along his jawline

"Fight me when we get back. If I win then you've got to tell me all the stuff you learned from those scroll things." Natsu said with a grin

"Mmm, and if I win, you need to let me do whatever I want to you for the whole day." Mika said before nibbling on his ear

"Fine, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as Mika let her grip of Natsus arms loosen, allowing him to get off the bed again.

_He's mine. _Mika thought as she let her eyes trail Natsus movements.

_I'm so gonna beat her, and then, I'll learn the same stuff she has to make me even stronger!_

"Let's get back to the guild." Natsu stated as he wrapped his cloak around his neck and picked up his new item.

"Fine, I can't wait for our fight Dragon Boy." Mika cooed into Natsus ear

"Do you need to act like a pervert 24/7?"

* * *

A few hours later inside the train

"Right, I'm going to sleep." Natsu stated as he pulled the hood over his head and let himself drift off to sleep before the train started moving.

"Sleep-well my little Salamander." Mika said as she gently pulled Natsus head onto her lap.

Natsu was now lying with the cloak covering his clothes, leaving his shoes sticking out the bottom, his hair was covered by the hood and his face was buried in Mikas' lap and his stolen item was also hid under the cloak.

"Mira it's Natsu we're talking about. He'd never steal stuff." Lucy stated as they walked down the centre isle of the train

"The trick he pulled was also very, un-Natsu like." Erza stated as she walked towards Mika

_Not these people again_ Mika grumbled inside her head.

"Oh hello Mika, mind if we join you again?" Erza asked her

_Yes I do mind _"Not at all, feel free."

"I see your _friend_ is comfortable." Mira said with a nervous smile.

"So, how was your trip?" Mika asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Natsu

"It was a failure, our mission wasn't successful and we think we met an old friend who's started stealing." Erza said with a glance out the window

_If only she knew..._

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he's not stealing stuff. Who knows, maybe he'll be home when you return." Mika said with a smile to them _Or maybe he'll be tied to my bed begging for mercy_ Mika though evilly

"That would be incredible but I doubt it." Lucy replied with a disappointed tone.

"So what were you and you... friend doing while you were here?" Lisanna asked her

"Oh well... erm... we eh... y'know... did, stuff?" Mika asked whilst trying to think up an acceptable lie

"Oh, I get it." Mira said with a wink towards her and a glance at Natsu

_If only_ Mika thought in response

The train ride passed by very quickly and Mika enjoyed every second of it because the whole time Natsus breath was playing around her thighs and she was able to scratch his head through the cloaks hood.

* * *

**A/N: So guys, that's another chapter of the Fraternity done. I'm sorry if some things don't make sense but I'm not writing this entirely sober :3**

**Review Replies**

**UnAligned****Sausage69 - I expect them to realise that I can't do both, stupid school and their inability to recognize someone's priorities **

**Shinji Ikaria111 - I'm trying my best to update this and Natsu Deathbringer**

**treeofsakuras - Well, I hope I didn't disappoint with the whole plan thing and don't worry, Fairy Tail will get their chance.**

**bl00dshy - You lucky son of a gun. I've got another year of school ;_; FML!**

**Bye bye everyone, have a nice time and I'll see ya' next time :D**


	7. Mika vs Natsu

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

After finally returning to the guild, grabbing a bite to eat and prepping themselves for the fight ahead, Mika and Natsu made their way into a large opening that was a fair distance away from The Fraternities guild hall. The last thing Natsu needs is the guild breathing down his neck about wrecking the hall. The two could have fought in the Fire Dispelling room like Natsu had suggested, however Mika stated that 'that'll be no good, I've not got enough room to kick your ass in there'.

"So Pinky, what do you say we make a rule. No eating each others magic." Mika said with a grin _I've so got him_ She thought confidently

"Yeah, I don't need to eat your shitty fire to win anyway! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically as he let fire spew from his mouth towards the sky

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Mika yelled as she dropped her fighting stance and stood

**"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **Natsus fist erupted into flames as he leapt at Mika with the blazing fist. _She dropped her defence! I'M GONNA WIN WITH ONE HIT!_ Natsu thought as his fist connected with Mikas torso, sending a large jet of flame round her body in every which direction and blinding her from sight.

When the flames cleared Natsu was dumbfounded.

Not a scratch. Not even a bruise from the punch was found on Mikas body. It was as though he never hit her at all!

"Have I really fallen for such an idiot? Tell me Natsu, what type of magic doesn't work on a Fire Dragon Slayer." Mika said with a victorious grin

"I'm not an idiot! I know that, Fire magic doesn't work on Fire Dragon Slayers..."

"..."

"..."

"FUCK!" Natsu yelled as he pieced the puzzle together.

"So I win." Mika said with the same victorious grin plastered across her face.

"How so?" Natsu asked as he got prepared for her to make a move.

**"RE-QUIP!****"** Mika yelled as a gold light surrounded her body and her clothes were removed only to be replaced with something that he really didn't expect to see.

Natsus jaw hit the floor at her armour... her armour. The only re-quip mage that exists that is capable of Re-Quipping her armour is Erza, so how the hell is she doing this? And where did she get the armour.

"THAT'S GIANTS ARMOUR! ERZA HAS THAT THING!" Natsu yelled as he pointed at the long spear in her hands and the incredible colours of the Giants Armour

"What? People can make more than one set of the same armour Natsu. So... do you admit defeat?" Mika asked his as she dropped the weighted spear on the floor.

"No way! I've gotta get stronger." Natsu said as he lunged at her with his bare fist cocked back and ready to strike.

Natsus fist was stopped by the large hand of the Giants Armour clad Mika before she returned his punch 10 fold. The incredible force behind the punch sent Natsu skidding and bouncing along the stony surface of the open space before his body finally came to a stop a good 80 meters away from Mikas current location. His body ached all over from just one punch but losing this fight meant 2 things. 1. He'd take much longer to learn the spells that made Mika so strong and 2, he'd become Mikas plaything for a whole 24 hours.

With the determination to win fuelling the fire in his heart Natsu ran at Mika and whispered something under his breath, something so quiet not even Mikas enhanced hearing could pick up on it but the words Natsu uttered soon became clear as his body was surrounded by Fire and Lightning. The fire would have no effect on her but the Lightning, that could certainly leave a mark.

The two Dragon Slayers now using borrowed magic to settle a fight, it was almost laughable but it was what had to be done. Neither could afford to lose this fight. Mika because it would help her advance on Natsu and Natsu because he hates to be weak, it's never been Natsus forte.

Natsus fist once again collided with Mikas Armour, however this time his lightning coursed through the metal of the Armour and struck her body in several locations. Mikas counter came in the form of her strengthened knee aiming for Natsus chest but her limited mobility in the armour meant she was unable to connect the large knee as Natsu lunged back to a safe distance to bring his next attack.

Pulling the spear into a defensive stance, Mika readied herself for Natsus attack and sure enough she needed it as Natsu spun his body and raised a leg, his heel aiming for her exposed head.

Mika pulled the large flat end of the spear up to block Natsus hit and sure enough managed it. Thrusting the spear forward from it's defensive position she hit Natsu in the gut with the blunt sides of the Cross like spear head. Causing damage, just not incredibly painful damage.

**"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS ROAR!" **Natsu let loose the full power of his Combination roar towards Mika who was unable to dodge the huge spiral of fire and lightning aimed at her.

**"RE-QUIP!" **Mika yelled before appearing in her lightning empress armour. The attack hit Mika and did next to nothing to her, the defensive capabilities of the Lightning Empress Armour cancelled out most of the lightning in the attack and her Dragon Slayer magic blocked the fire.

"OH COME ON!" Natsu yelled in frustration at the sight of the Armour.

"don't worry Natsu, I swear when I win everything will be worth it." Mika responded as she pushed herself on the offensive.

Spinning quickly Mika brought the spear across Natsus arm, only to be countered by a sharp jab to the face as Natsu closed the distance between them.

The two parties reeled back from the charge only to return almost instantly. A jab of the spear towards Natsus left leg and then a swipe towards his right leg caused him to hit the floor with a hard *thunk*. Before Mika could make an advance with her advantage Natsu rolled to the side and put enough distance between them to cause the spear to miss him entirely.

A quick flick of his legs and Natsu was up and ready to fight at an incredible speed, but Mika was quicker. She lunged at Natsu and pushed her shoulder into his gut, causing him to bend around her plated shoulder and have the wind knocked out of his system, causing him to crash to the ground yet again.

Natsu put his feet under him after a few seconds to get his breath back but Mira was much more agile in her new, lighter armour, meaning she was already on him and making swift strikes with her spear, each making contact with him in various places over his body.

"Natsu, you can just give up. There's no shame in losing to me, I'm one of the strongest in the guild." Mika said as she began pacing towards Natsu who was now battered and bruised on the floor with the occasional cut here and there.

Natsu started laughing weakly. "If you truly followed me for years, gaining information, you should know something. I never give up!" Natsu yelled as he summoned the strength to stand somehow. His stance was shaky, his limbs although in a ready position were slow and battered, his right eye was closed and his brows were scrunched together.

"You're right about that one." Mika said before lightening her grip on the spear for her final attack on Natsus body.

He knew this was a lost fight but giving up just isn't his style, it never has been and it never will be.

She knew she'd won this fight because losing was never her style, and it never will be.

Mika charged at Natsu at her maximum speed, the two pronged spear aimed at his chest, ready to deliver the final cut to his bruised, cut and exhausted body. Her tip was soon approaching it's target but something happened that she never expected.

Natsu pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a holstered Katana, with a red sheath covering the blade beneath it.

*CLANG*

The two pieces of metal struck together and with all the strength he could muster, Natsu pushed Mika back from her charge.

"That's the sword you took from the carriage." Mika stated "I still don't know why you took it because that sword is impossible to unsheathe." Mika said with a shrug as she prepared to rip the sheathed weapon from Natsus grip. He'd never picked up a sword in his life so his knowledge of how to use one would be next to non-existent

The sound of Metal scraping against metal caused Mikas eyes to open wide.

In Natsus hand was a sheathe for the sword he was holding but the grip for the blade was missing and in his other hand was a gleaming Katana with a Dragon head engraved into the midsection of the blade.

"That's impossible. That sword is only supposed to obey it's original owner."

"Well apparently it's not like that because I'm using it." Natsu said before gripping the handle tightly and bringing the blade to a near vertical angle, his face split evenly down each side of the perfect blade.

"Do you really hope to beat me with a weapon you've got no idea how to use?" Mika asked as she began circling around Natsu with the spear pointed towards him in a position that made it an easy task to alternate between defence and offence. Knowing Natsu so well she knew that no one ever really knows Natsu. His moves in battle are unpredictable but at the same time predictable. You may think you know and he may in fact do what you were expecting but what he does afterwards is a complete mystery to even the greatest strategic mind.

"I just feel like I know what to do." Natsu said before strafing left and then lunging forward and slightly to the right, dragging the blade across where Mika was standing. It was so quick, almost unseen to the untrained eye.

_There's no way. The third one was murdered thousands of years ago! It can't be him!_ Mika mentally yelled as she began re-assessing the damage that had been done.

_There's no way I'm giving up. This is my chance to make him mine, he doesn't understand how our mating works but if I do this then he's mine forever and those skanks over in Fairy Tail can't ever have him._ Mika thought possessively. It was true though, she was possessive of Natsu. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone. Any other girl who laid her eyes on _her _Natsu should face death. He was _her _Natsu and would never belong to anyone else.

"I'm not letting you win!" Mika yelled before countering Natsus swift attack by spinning the spear in her hands and jabbing Natsu in the back whilst sending lightning streaking through his body. His scales could dispell fire attacks but not lightning, and if he was to obey the rule they made then Natsu couldn't eat the magic.

Natsu grunted in pain as he flipped nimbly away from Mika, using a hand to bounce into an upright position.

Natsu was still being beaten but Mika was beginning to tire. That much was clear.

Natsu figured that all he had to do was keep it going until Mika couldn't move with the same precision and agility that she was moving at currently. She was still too fast for him to out manoeuvre in his current state. She had inflicted far too much damage for the tactic 'hit for hit' to be an option. He knew from the mission he just finished that Mika has an impressive strategic mind, far greater than his so chances are she would realize that he's trying to wear her out to give him the upper hand and as a result, time wasting wasn't an option.

Knowing that whilst this small break was appreciated by both parties, Mika decided that giving Natsu time to recuperate was a bad idea. She twisted the blade around her body several times to build up a high momentum and rushed at Natsu, striking him several times with the high speed spear, each hit having a lightning bonus added to it.

Seeing her attack Natsu countered by an elbow to her ribs and a spinning floor kick that caused her to lose her footing and hit the ground.

Making an advance as fast as possible Natsu rushed at her, dragging the sharp Katana along the ground towards her.

Mika managed to capture the sword inside the slit between the two blades of her spear and twist the item out of Natsus grip swiftly.

Spinning in her back Mika then propelled herself upwards and crashed her fist into Natsus cheek, at the same time he delivered a powerful uppercut to her jaw line, causing her to lift off the ground and travel several feet upwards whilst his body was forced to keel over as her armoured fist almost broke his jaw, and that itself was no east feet.

The two of them had actually attracted quite the crowd, several guild members of The Fraternity were anxious to see how the goody goody legal guildee would handle himself at the 3rd Strongest member in the Fraternity.

Being the first to an upright position, Natsu made a rush for Mika who was currently on her knees and in the middle of pulling her body to a fighting stance.

Hearing him approaching behind her Mika grabbed the spear and spun her body quickly, throwing the spear at Natsu with as much power as possible at that time.

Natsu felt the spear jab into his abdomen and stick but due to the weak force behind it, the blow was not fatal, thankfully. Mustering all the strength he had, Natsu kicked Mika as hard as possible in her back.

So there it was, eyes closed, body un-moving. Their breaths the only sign of life but the intense with the intense beating that they took, how can they be blamed. Of all the bets made for Mika to smoke Natsu in a fight, here it was, the second most unbelievable outcome.

A Tie!.

* * *

**A/N: GODDAMN YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR DEMAND FOR A TIE! Hope I satisfied ya'll with the fight and the outcome. I wanted to have 1 winner for the fight but it's you guys that I want to keep happy and the majority of people, from when I counted, voted for a tie. So yeah... Lemons are to be expected and with time Natsu will grow incredibly strong. It won't be like one of these stories where Natsu disappears and then *BOOM* He comes back and can bench press a fucking city, nah dood, I don't roll like that! I'm gonna try and show how Natsu gets stronger and improve on his abilities.**

**I can't believe I got such a big response from simply asking about what you guys would like to happen and I am truely touched by how many people read my story. You people mean a lot to me and I couldn't ask for more so everyone, stay safe and I'll catch you next time ;)**

**Sincerely**

**-ShesTheBoss19**


	8. Grimoire Heart

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

Mika opened her eyes slowly to find herself in The Fraternities much used infirmary. The place to go if you need a wound cleaned or a limb re-grown. The mage that operates here, she goes by the name Yowah, is an old tribes woman with incredible healing magic but her potions and enchantments can be deadly too. She spends most of her time brewing up potions and preparing her tricks for the next time she needs to melt someone from the inside out or give them their legs back.

"You're awake, finally. The goody goody left an hour ago. Said he'd be in the Dragon Slayers training room." Yowah said as she handed Mika one of her potions. A green liquid with blue dots floating around. It was something especially for Mika, well, Mika and Natsu since he joined now.

"You know, you guys should be kinder to him. He still feels a bit outcast but you forget, he's one of us now. Also... he's not the sort of person to piss off." Mika stated as she downed the glass of revitalising magic.

"And why is that?" Yowah asked, taking the glass from Mika and placing it at the side to be cleaned at a later date. She looked back to Mika who had an almost frightened look in her eyes.

"Remember the blade he brought back from the job?" Mika said with her gaze pointed towards the door behind Yowah.

"Yes I remember, everyone still thinks he's an idiot for even taking the thing because no matter what anyone does it cannot be unsheathed and cannot be destroyed. People have tried and failed for decades and still nothing has ever come of it. He's a moron if you ask m-"

"He unsheathed it and used it to fight me." Mika stated as she stood up from her seat on the bed and walked towards the infirmary doors.

Yowah dropped the book in her hands and almost fell to her knees shaking. _But-but he died, hundreds of years ago, he's impossible, he shouldn't be alive!_She screamed inside her head. **_I'm alive nd' kickin' so get used to_**_ **it.**_A voice replied to her, the voice of Natsu but not Natsu. A different Natsu. She hadn't spoken with him much but she still knew his voice and this voice was so similar. Yowah felt the presence disappear from her head and leave her entirely.

"What is Cap thinking brining him here?!" She yelled as she stormed out of her infirmary towards Caps office.

* * *

Audible grunts could be heard from within the training grounds for Natsu and Mika to train in. The heat on the doors was insane that no-one with out a towel over it could touch it. Besides Mika and Natsu.

Mika peered her head inside and found Natsu standing next to a punch-bag that was glowing purple with magical seals and inscription to dis-spell the fire attacks but the thing that caught her eye was the thing taped to the punch bag. It was the job request that wanted Natsu dead. Supposedly written by his old team mate Titania. Mika knew from the way she spoke of Natsu that there's no way she could have posted that, meaning that either Cap set it up or someone else posted it and tried to frame Erza. Both options are possible and both have happened before. Maybe not to Natsu but they have happened to other people in the past.

She understood him. He was using that as fuel for his inner fire. The need to get back at the people behind his betrayed feeling. Those who hurt him, they were what was powering his incredible spirit. A spirit that was now solely set on vengeance. That's what would satisfy him, nothing more, nothing less. He wanted them to feel the way he did when he was alone for the 4 months before The Fraternity came to him.

"Natsu?" She asked quietly, hoping not to disturb him.

"I heard you walk in. If you're wondering who won then people say it's a tie. We're either both winners or we're both losers." Natsu said, still pounding his fists and swinging his feet at the punching bag in front of him.

"We both win." Mika stated proudly.

"Then you're end of the deal starts tomorrow when you wake up. Now let me train." Natsu demanded as he glanced over his shoulder at her momentarily. It was then that he spotted something he had never really seen directed at him all that often. She was afraid. Her voice was hiding it but she was undoubtedly afraid of him. Why?

"What's the matter?" Natsus voice softened a bit as she turned completely to face the girl at the door way. Taking a few steps her way.

"N-nothing." She smiled at him, her mind desperately yelling at her to run but her legs were refusing. She wanted to run but at the same time she didn't.

"Yes there is. You're afraid of something about me. I can see it." Natsu stated as he stopped a few paces away from her, hoping not to scare her off until he found out what was wrong.

"..."

Natsu took a slow step forward and she almost screamed.

He took another step and her fingers twitched.

He took the final step towards her and enveloped her in his arms. His pounding muscles wrapping around her impressive frame, pulling her into a warm hug. A gentle gesture to remind her that she need not fear him.

Mika began chuckling and squeezed Natsus butt cheeks with her hands. "You're so fun to mess with matchstick" She said playfully.

"Seriously? You're a demon you know that?" Natsu said, pulling his arms away from her and returning to his training.

"You're good you know." Mika said to him before he could continue hitting the punch bag.

"What?" Natsu asked in return

"You fight good. I'm the third best in the guild, behind Cap and Sparrow." Mika stated.

"Sparrow?" Natsu said questioningly

"He's the one that taught me **re-quip **magic. He's really good y'know. He's got a tonne of arrows, bows and gauntlets. He doesn't need to carry around any arrows because he just leaves them all in his **re-quip** space. Makes him a bitch to fight against." Mika stated as she disappeared to leave Natsu to train

_He's a **re-quip **__archer? Never heard of one of those before._ Natsu thought before he continued his workout.

* * *

Yowah burst into Caps office, completely ignoring the idea of knocking

"You didn't tell anyone it was _him_!" Yowah roared in his office as she slammed the door behind her

"Of course I didn't tell anyone. Can you imagine what would happen if he found out? He'd go looking for her and then they'd find a way to revive him." Cap said simply, swirling the wine in the glass he's currently holding.

"But what if he loses control. He already has his sword, how long will it be before he figures it out?!" She yelled at him whilst slamming her fist onto his table, denting the surface of the wood slightly as her fist impacted upon it.

"If he figures it out then chances are his memories will return. If that happens then we win." Cap stated as he took a sip of his wine and gave an approving smile as the flavour of the wind danced across his tongue.

"Win? What are you hoping to achieve by bringing him here?" She asked, her mood calming slightly as she became intrigued by whatever plan Cap had in store for Natsu. Cap was a brilliant man when it came to strategies, he's the very same man that taught Mika how to put together a strategy and put that same strategy into action effectively. He did the same with Sparrow too and when Cap thinks he can trust Natsu as he is, he'll give Natsu the same teachings as he gave the others. Anyone who works personally for Cap has to be the best, anything less is unacceptable.

"I'll tell you later, for now, keep this quiet okay. Don't tell Natsu anything and don't tell the other members anything. Got it?" Cap asked with his deadly glare boring through her skull like a drill through rock.

"Sure thing." Yowah said before leaving his office.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail.

"Well then everyone, are we ready to go?" Mira asked as she four of them arrived at the train station to begin their search for Natsu. This was their biggest hunt for him yet and most of them were sure it would work.

"I'd suggest we move west from here and work our way round in a semicircular pattern until we reach the coastal line on the east side." Erza suggested as she drew a large semi-circle from the western point of the map to the east.

Their route was planned, they'd made sure there were spots to rest whilst on their travels, food wouldn't be an issue and they covered every possible town. It would take several months for them to complete it, assuming they have to travel the entire distance that is. If they found Natsu sooner than that then they'd be able to return home sooner.

"I hope Elfman will be okay." Lisanna said as she looked out of the train window as it left the station.

"Oh Lisanna, he'll be okay. He's a man after all." Mira said with a comforting smile

* * *

*ACHOO*

"Something wrong?" Evergreen asked Elfman

"Someone's talking about HOW MANLY I AM!"

* * *

The same day with Natsu.

Natsu had finished his workout and bought himself a glass of Fire Whisky to help him sleep. Something that Natsu had actually become quite accustom to doing in Fairy Tail as it did help him sleep a bit.

Natsu approached his room at 20:15 or 8:15PM and turned the lock, thankfully it was already locked, the last thing he needed right now was Mika bothering him. He wanted to get some rest because from what Natsu could expect, Mika would be at his door at 00:01 or 12:01AM wanting to start his day of servitude.

Letting his body flop onto the bed before placing his beverage carefully onto his bedside table, Natsu let out a groan. _How could I lose that fight? I shoulda thought about my attacks not having an effect on Mika. Dammit!. They were right, I rush into things too quickly._

After relaxing on his bed for a while Natsu took a sip of the whisky and set it back down gently. Letting the strong taste linger in his mouth for a while he eventually swallowed it. He gave an approving smile at the taste. Natsu was glad Mika was around here, if she wasn't then chances are this place wouldn't be equipped to handle a Fire Dragon Slayer. Iron and Sky dragon slayers are pretty easy to handle. Throw Gajeel a fork and take Wendy outside and the two of them have a meal but if Natsu wants a meal there has to be a strong fire brewing somewhere and that can be a pain to get used to.

Natsu took in a breath through his nose and decided that a shower would be the best course of action because he was pretty sweaty.

15 minutes later Natsu emerged from the shower and let fire waltz around his body to dry it quickly. Pros of having fire magic.

Natsu returned to the whisky that was left abandoned whilst he was away in the shower and took another gently sip, nursing away at the drink was the better way to drink it. It is possible for Natsu to simply neck (Scottish term for finish in one) the whisky but sipping away at it is a much more satisfying method to drinking it.

Setting the empty glass down on the table next to his bed Natsu took in a breath and the fire from the candles around him flew towards his mouth. A snack before bed and a drink to help him sleep, everything was fine apart from the fact that he knew tomorrow would bring uncertainties whilst at the same time, some things were certain. For example, Natsu was fully aware that Mika would continue where she left off during their mission, that much was obvious. Not that Natsu was actually complaining. When she wasn't being a huge perv Mika was nice to be around. She's energetic the same way he is, likes to fight for the sake of it, incredibly strong and undeniably stunning when it comes to looks.

_I can't believe it's me she's interested in._ Natsu said to himself as his head hit the pillow. "Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all."

* * *

Grimoire Hearts' floating fortress

"Master Hades." Sparrow greeted with a bow of his head

"Sparrow." Hades greeted in a similar fashion from his large throne.

"Cap wishes me to tell you that Zeref is not to be pursued, however if you are to pursue him you will be accompanied by someone from our guild to keep you in line." Sparrow said, handing Master Hades a letter with a wax seal of a "TF" written in an impressively complex font.

"This is preposterous! We must capture Zeref!" Ultear exclaimed from the side of Master Hades, outraged by the news that he is to be ignored.

"Hades, mind telling her why she needn't pursue Zeref?" Sparrow mused as he watched Hades eye widen after reading several lines of the written instructions.

"He's got Dragneel in the guild." Hades said almost in disbelief. _How the hell did he manage to get him to abandon Fairy Tail? There's no way that boy would give away his prized Dragon Slayer so how the hell is that possible?! _Hades questioned furiously at reading the letter.

"Dragneel? The Salamander from Fairy Tail?" Ultears voice softened slightly before chuckling "That's a surprise. We'll need proof however and personally I think that we should continue to move on Zeref as a backup plan." Ultear suggested to Hades whilst glancing at the letter, looking for personal confirmation at the news.

"Having that kid is Caps hand is a huge step... however I agree with Ultear. We shall continue with our plans to capture Zeref. May I ask who exactly Cap plans to send as help? We're almost ready to move so who ever is coming here needs to be here in 2 months time." Hades said, folding the letter back to it's original slim form and tucking it inside his pocket neatly so as to not crease it.

"If you're going after Zeref then of course it's Dragneel that will be here, fools." Sparrow said with amusement in his voice due to the stupidity of the man.

"BULLSHI-" Zancrow began but was silenced by 7 arrows surrounding his head faster than he could say the word. Sparrow had managed to pull a bow out from the **re-quip** space, pull out 7 arrows, draw the bow, aim and fire, all before Zancrow could say 2 syllables

"I don't like people who curse in front of me." He said before moving for the exit.

"I hate that guy." Zancrow grumbled.

* * *

12:01 AM

The click of Natsus door caused him to bolt awake and scowl at the sound. Already knowing who it was Natsu flopped back down onto the bed, praying that she'd leave him alone for now.

The click of his door once again let him know she was in the room and had closed the door but the thing that bothered him was the sound of the tumblers in the door coming to a locked position inside the metal casings of the door.

The gentle taps of her feet could be heard in his room as she approached, slowly growing louder with each one.

"Oh Natsu, your day begins now." Mika said straddling his waist and kissing his bare chest.

"Do we have to do this now? I'm still tired." Natsu grumbled, hoping that she'd say yes simply because perhaps she was sleepy too. One can hope.

"Who...said...we're...doing it...at all." Mika said kissing away at Natsus neck and jawline whilst her hands roamed his body that seemed like it was chiselled by the gods themselves.

"Your hormones." Natsu deadpanned.

"Good point." Mika said with a smirk resting her head next to Natsus whilst nibbling his ear lobe.

"What's with you and ears?" Natsu asked her, attempting to keep in the moan that was attempting to climb out of his throat. Her warm breath against the skin of his usually untouched ears was incredible. The sensation was unbelievable simply because no one ever touched him there. Erza would grab him by the hair, Gray would land the odd hit on his jaw, Lucy would kick his chin when he fell asleep in her bed but not a single person had _ever _felt his ear.

"I know you like it." She whispered in a sultry voice.

Pulling back from his ear, Mika let her lips settle on his, kissing him was simply fuelling her need to have him but what surprised her was him kissing back. This was the day where Natsu was forced to do as she said so if he was kissing back... did he want this too? If so then that made what would happen afterwards a lot better.

Separating from the kiss to question his actions, Mika put some space between them and gave a puzzled look.

"What? When have I ever done anything besides cleaning half assed? I don't do 'not trying'" Natsu said simply, giving Mika the grin that she became addicted to seeing in her time building a profile on him. The profile wasn't only for her but also for Cap. He wanted to know if this was _thee _Natsu Dragneel.

"Then today will be incredible." Mika said, re-initiating the heated liplock. Natsus tongue pressed against her lips, prodding at her mouth asking for entrance. Mika gladly agreed and let Natsus warm organ venture inside her mouth and explore to his hearts content. Natsus hands found their way to Mikas thighs and began stroking them, her now abandoned cloak leaving her in black lace panties and a simple bra.

The vibrations from Mikas moan travelled through Natsu and seemed to rock the centre of his body with the pleasured sound, calling him to make it happen again.

Their tongues switched places and now Mika was exploring the cavern that is Natsus mouth, taking in the feeling the had been waiting for. Her hands wrapped around Natsus neck and her fingers played with the loose strands of pink hair at her fingertips whilst Natsus hands continued to roam her strong thighs and perfectly rounded ass. The flesh bouncing and rolling under his touch.

Separating for air, Mika sat up right, only for Natsu to push her onto her back and climb atop her with a lustful look in his eyes. This is exactly what she had been trying to bring out. The primal instincts inside Natsu that would eventually bond the two permanently.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Natsu my boy. I must have a word." Caps voice rang gently through the door.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Mika roared at him as she squirmed out from Natsus cage of limbs and stomped towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: I've got a brilliant nick name for Cap. Cap the Cockblocker! HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE. Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of Natsus day of servitude. To all my patient readers out there, thank you for waiting for this chapter. I know it's taken a while but I'm also having to update Natsu Deathbringer, my other story. I try to balance the two out but sometimes fail. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Gratsulover117 - **No it's not going to be a Harem.

**Mermainhorse - **Glad that you could picture the fight and I appreciate the compliment :)

**Regent1723 - **Yes, they both get what they want. I'd have an angry mob on my hands if I didn't do that.

**sapphire dragon slayer alex - **Thanks man and I'll do my best.

**Smartpain101 - **I really hope your reading this because I'm doing this to try and answer your question. In Fairy Tail SE01 EP01 We learn from Happy that Natsu has Dragonscales infused with his body in order to defuse fire magic. Mika is also a fire dragon slayer and can defuse fire magic too. Both use Fire Magic, therefore both can be defused. Natsu IS NOT the Fire Dragon Kings son. He was taught by him, just because Natsu calls Igneel dad doesn't mean he is the biological father, idiot. Mika has had years to read over the scrolls that I mentioned, not to mention she is capable of using Re-Quip magic which gives her an incredible advantage over Natsu. The fact that he was able to hold his own against someone who had magic whilst he was forced to use none actually makes him incredibly strong!

**videogamefan144 - **Hope you enjoyed what happened when they woke up :)

**Myrolerian - **I'm happy to hear it friend

**Yaoifornow - **I hope I left enough out there as a mystery whilst trying to give some clues as to who Natsu is.

**Tha 1st Guest - **I'm sorry but it was a vote and the majority said it was a tie.


	9. Interruptions

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

The door to Natsus room flew open to reveal an enraged dragon slayer. Mika was standing with a killer glare in her eyes, her teeth clenched together and her fist balled into an uncomfortably tight position.

"Mika? What on Earthland are you doing here at this hour?" Cap asked from the doorway.

"It's my day with Natsu. He's got to do whatever I want for the day." Mika explained, still fuming with anger because precious seconds were ticking away from her time with her Natsu.

"Well then, I suppose his training can wait." Cap said calmly before turning to leave.

"Training?"

The surprising thing about all this was that it was Mika who was asking about what the Master had just said.

Natsu was still on the bed but now sitting up right to observe the scene in his door way. _I don't get it. What so strange about him training someone? _He thought with a confused look across his face.

"If Natsu is to become part of my personal team then I cannot allow him to have but one type of magic, you of all people should know that." Cap said with a smirk, knowing that he now had Mikas full attention and it would not be slipping away any time soon. The look in her eyes was proof enough of that. Her eyes looked downright terrified but at the same time they looked intrigued.

"You're going to teach him _that _magic?" Mika asked with disbelief in her voice whilst taking a small and quick step back.

A single nod from Cap caused Mika to stumble backwards into his room and fall onto Natsus bed.

Mika was shaking after just hearing those words. "Cap you know what it's like trying to pull that off with a Fire Dargon Slayer. The magic is too uncontrolled. It could kill him!"

"I am full aware of that but let's be honest here Mika, if he lives, he will be _unstoppable._" Cap said with narrowed eyes.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. What the hell is going on here?!" Natsu yelled, attempting to gain some insight as to what is happening here and why Mika is so astounded by whatever is going to happen.

"I'm offering to train you Natsu, accepting this training will give me an idea as to whether or not I can trust you and if I can trust you then you'll be welcomed onto my personal team." Cap said with a specialized cloak in his hands, already having "Salamander" Stitched onto the inside collar of the Cloak.

"There are some things I wanna know first. What magic are you going to teach me?" Natsu asked, standing up to his full height next to the bed.

"It's a type of magic recently developed to enhance Dragon Slayers performance. However, the element of Fire is, as you know all to well, alive. Learning to control this improved fire shall prove difficult and may even result in death." Cap then took a quick glance at Natsus bedside table where a scroll of the Fire Dragons lay rolled up neatly into a cylinder.

"So this magic, how strong is it?" Natsu asked, intrigued by the information. He'd never heard of amplification techniques for a fire dragon slayer magic before.

"Strong? My boy, this magic is stronger than you can ever imagine. There is a reason I want you to learn this magic but I shall only tell you the reason after you complete the training." Cap said, extending the cloak in his hand towards Natsu.

"So, I do this and I survive, I'll be one of the strongest mages ever but if I do this and I die, well then, I won't be a mage any more. What are the chances of me dying?" Natsu asked with his hand hovering over the cloak that was close to him.

"Only those who can't master the fire shall die. If you are capable of truly conquering your dragon slayer magic then you will survive." Cap said, shaking the cloak in his hands slightly to tempt Natsu further.

"I have 2 type of Dragon Slayer magic though. Isn't that going to be problematic? And in fact now that I think about it why isn't my **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode** enough? That's two types of magic." Natsu stated.

"Technically speaking that combined mode isn't two types of magic. It's merely two elements." Mika stated, finally composed enough to speak.

"But" Cap interjected "Learning this new magic will make you so powerful you won't need a second type of magic.

"Oh" Natsu said, sounding a tad disappointed with himself for thinking that he had honed his skills in two types of magic.

"Okay fine I'll do it!" Natsu said, grabbing the cloak in Caps hand and throwing it over the coat hanger in his room.

"Excellent my boy, truly excellent. I'll leave you two to your actions." Cap said, closing the door and walking off down the hallway.

Natsu then sighed and sat down on the bed. "This is gonna be awe- mmph!" In seconds Natsus mouth was smothered by Mikas large breasts, the scent between her two mounds of flesh was filling his nose to the brim. A small flash of light and a burning sound let Natsu know that Mika had burnt away her bra strap and he large orbs were now open and free to the world, not to mention in his face.

Natsu deciding that if he was gonna do this, he was gonna make it good, grabbed Mikas right breast and squeezed it tightly, causing Mika to gasp and let out a gentle 'purring' sound after the initial shock passed over.

Finally removing Natsus face from the cavern of flesh to allow him to breathe, Mika slid backwards until her back was firmly pressed against the headboard. Raising one hand Mika made a motion with her finger to Natsu ordering a 'come here'

Natsu pulled himself onto the bed and moved towards Mika, his face hovering next to hers. Natsu then moved his head downward, kissing her neck slowly, sucking and nipping at the skin of her neck whilst his hands caressed her thighs.

"mmm- Natsu, you're quite good at this." Mika said with a voice clearly displaying pleasure.

"I (kiss) found (kiss) Erzas (kiss) dirty novels (kiss)" Natsu stated, slowly lowering his kisses until he was sucking on Mikas right breast. Natsu let his hands wander from Mikas thighs to her damp panties. His fingers teasingly circling the thin fabric, slowly building Mika up.

Mika gasped when Natsus fingers grazed her sensitive bundle. _He's really something when he's fighting but in bed... well he's something else entirely _Mika thought as her head fell backwards into the pillow, letting the pleasure flow through her body freely.

Seeing his work having an effect, Natsu slipped the thin sheet of fabric away and slid his middle finger into her gently. His finger began gliding in and out of her slowly but ever so slightly, he was picking up the pace which earned another audible moan from Mika.

"Na-atsu" Mika stuttered out as a brand new wave of pleasure crashed through her body putting the previous feeling to shame. Her fingers gripping the sheets as Natsu continued to kiss his way down Mikas well formed body until his mouth was a few centimeters from his finger. His warm breath that was hitting off her womanhood sent an incredible warmth up her spine, like his breath was closing in around her rather than in one single space.

Natsus finger reeled back, only to be replaced with his over-used tongue. Natsu savored every second of Mikas incredible taste. Her smell, her taste, her feeling, Just Mika in general seemed to become an irresistable entity in Natsus life. The feeling was something much deeper than instinct or wanting. It felt like he was caught in a hurricane with no escape and Mika was the eye of the storm. She was his only path at that moment in time.

Mika felt the same thing too, only she knew exactly what it was. It was the single curse of the King of the Fire Dragons. The King must have his Queen and the new Queen must be taught by the previous one. Mika was raised by The Fire Dragon Queen, Magmeous. Possibly the only Female Dragon to have ever beat Atlas Flame but she still stood next to no chance against Igneel. The same can be said for Mika and Natsu. If Mika didn't rely on the Re-Quip magic and her armour then Natsu would have kicked her ass half way to heaven.

Pushing aside the thoughts of her mother, Mikas fingers wound themselves through Natsus salmon -soon to be blood red- hair, pulling his tongue deeper into her pleading sex causing her back to arch slightly from the increasing pleasure she was experiencing.

"Oh and one other thing" Cap said peeking his head through the door

"WHAT NOW OLD MAN?!" Mika roared in fury at the Guild Master once again spoiling her fun. Mika watched as cap entered the room completely with a red sphere in hand.

"Catch" Cap threw Mika the red sphere, who swiftly caught it and recognized it as one of the guilds many Teleportation Lacrima. An item commonly used by her when she couldn't be bothered asking Yowah for one of her miracle cures.

"What's this?" Mika asked, eyeing the Lacrima that was in her palms with steady eyes, trying to recognize the colour of the location. Each location had a pre-set colour that would turn the Lacrima a similar colour, making it easy to know where one is going without having to program the Lacrima on the spot.

"It's your new assignment. I want you to stay with them until I give the word. It won't be anymore than 3 months so listen. You're going to leave immediately, head for the guild hall and I want you to start getting information on as many people as possible. Also, try and learn as much as you can about Lumen Historie." Cap ordered whilst handing a written report of everything he had just explained to Mika.

"Where am I going?" Mika asked, shuffling a bit in Natsus lap.

"Fairy Tail." Cap said with a serious voice and a deadly glare that left no room to question his order. He made it perfectly clear that it was absolute.

Natsu was stunned. He was furious. He was jealous. He should be the one going back there. If worst came to worst Natsu could simply find a weaker member he didn't know too well and hold them hostage. Use Makarovs weakness for his children to his advantage but instead Mika gets to go? That just seems unfair.

Mika tossed the Lacrima back at Cap who caught in his hand and tucked in betweek his armpit and elbow.

"I'll grab a potion from Yowah and take the train thanks" Mika said, climbing off Natsu without another word. How strange one could go from willing to tell Zeus himself to sit his ass down whilst she ravished her dragon, to obeying every word like an obedient dog.

"I'll expect a report at the end of every week, got it?" Cap asked as Mika picked up her clothes and slipped into the discarded cloth with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Now fuck off." Mika stated, finishing clothing herself and walking over to Natsu who was still sitting on the bed confused and angry as all hell.

Mika walked round to the side of his bed and leant over so her mouth hovered above his. "We'll continue this when I get back. Got it?" Mika asked with a very demanding voice that left zero to no room for argument.

Natsu studied the look in her eyes and the pattern of her breathing for a moment before coming to a realisation that he was happy with, very happy indeed. "I was about to say the same thing." He replied with a grin

Mika planted a quick peck on his mouth before leaving the room without any of her usual tempting hip swaying and without any look back at Natsu.

* * *

**(On the train bound for Virkenas(The Fraternitys HQ town) 1 hour earlier)**

"So Erza, what are the odds of finding Natsu in this place?" Lisanna asked. She was, to her knowledge, the first one of the Trio to have loved Natsu. Mira always said he was cute but she never really had any true or at least confessed feelings for him and as a result was trying to get a proper grasp of how the situaton would turn out.

"Well, there are in total 35 towns within the 50 mile radius Cana predicted and this first one is 40 miles out. However there are around 12 villages that the railway line doesn't go to. So our chances of finding him here are a 1 in 47, which, thinking statistically, isn't too bad." Erza said, folding away the map ready to get a decent sleep for the last hour of their journey.

"I suppose" Lisanna said, a bit disappointed at the odds of encounteriong Natsu here.

"Don't sound so sad, we'll find him eventually." Lucy said with a smile as she pulled out a small pillow to rest against the window of the train to dampen the infernal rumbling of the locamotive.

"What happened to that Mika girl again? I don't think she ever came to Fairy Tail did she?" Mira said as she spotted the same necklace she was wearing the day they met her. For unknown reasons Mira was reminded of Mika upon seeing that Necklace.

"Hmm, I don't think she did. If we see her again we should take her back to the guild. That way she'd be able to get comfortable." Erza said, resting her head against the back of the seat to assume a semi-comfortable position for the groups power nap.

"Yeah, let's" Lucy said with the final comment to the groups conversation.

* * *

**(Virkenas Train Station) **

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Lucy awoke with a rather annoying yawn. Lucy pulled a strand of hair out of her mouth that had managed to slither it's way in during her much needed power nap.

"Oh, Lucy, nice to see you're awake. The train has just pulled in so we're getting off now." Lisanna said, slinging her backpck over one shoulder and slipping her arm through the other before pulling Lucys bag off of the overhead racks and setting it down on the empty space in the seat next to where she was sleeping.

"Are the others already awake?" Lucy asked as she tucked her pillow away and removed a hair brush from her bag to make herself presentable at the very least.

"Yeah, they should have come back though, I wonder what on Earthland they got up to this time round?" Lisanna said as she and Lucy left the train.

Not to far away from the trains doors stood Erza and Mira talking to Mika who was pulling a rather large suitcase.

"Oh, hey Mika. What brings you here?" Lisanna asked as she and Lucy arrived to join the three of them on the overcrowded platform that was surprisingly busy for 1:30 in the morning.

"I was actually hoping to find you guys. I was wondering if you would take me to Fairy Tail. Would that be okay?" Mika asked with a smile towards the 4 mages.

"Well we're sorta busy around here. Say, you're from here right? You wouldn't happen to know if there was a fire dragon slayer here, would you?" Mira asked hoping to gain an early lead on Natsus whereabouts.

_Damn, I knew they'd ask this at some point. I'd better just tell them that I'm a fire dragon slayer and try to gain their attention so that they'll stop this stupid search and come with me back to Fairy Tail. _Mika thought after hearing the question. "As a matter of fact there is. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Mika replied whilst tapping her chin.

"YOU ARE?" The girls yelled similtaniously after hearing the statement made by the mage in front of them.

"I thought I had told you guys already? Man you wizards have bad memories." Mika said with a playful grin on her lips.

"You said you were a fire mage but not a Fire Dragon Slayer." Was Erzas retort.

"Anyway, can you girls accompany me back to Fairy Tail?" Mika asked _Say yes goddamn it. I can still smell Natsu here and I just want to fuck his brains out so the sooner we leave the better! _Mika yelled internally.

"Well, we just got here but I suppose we can always come back to search again after we have you settled into Fairy Hills and once the guild know you well." Mira said.

"I agree, if you're in need of help then I suppose our personal wants should come second to your needs." Erza said with a proud voice and a rather dramatic pose that consisted of a hand on her heart, one leg raised and placed ontop of a nearby bench, a fire burining in her eyes and the other hand raising a sword above her head.

"She can go a bit over the top sometimes can't she?" Mika whispered to Lisanna who burst out laughing at the quiet comment that went unheard to most.

"Right, let's get back to Fairy Tail then. Master will be surprised to see us back so soon, won't he?" Lucy said, picking up her bag once again and following Erza and Mira to the Ticket Office to pay for their return journey to Magnolia.

This was the first step in Mikas life in Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. If I counted correctly then The Fraternity won the small contest. I'm sorry if this was kinda shit, I just feel like I can't write properly anymore. I guess it will come back to me at some point but hopefully that will be sooner rather than later, that way you won't need to put up with the crap that was appearing during this Chapter. Anyway, my little sister actually LOST my fucking notes so guess what? THE FRATERNITY IS GETTING A BRAND NEW PLOT FROM HERE ON OUT! I have a horrible memory so I write things as I go but during my down time, Suzie (Little sisters name) wanted to read my story ideas (That means Natsu Deathbringer is getting a new plot too. BTW bit of advertising here, if you want another story where Natsu is stronger and darker then that might be one to check out. Much appreciated if you do). Anyway, she wanted to read my story ideas and when she was reading them, she lost them. Fucking typical right? There goes like 8 Stories down the shitter! **

**Why does life continue to screw over my FanFictions? Sheesh, so unfair.**

**Thanks so much guys and hope this chapter wasn't utter bollocks!**


	10. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

So, Mika was given her assignment to go to Fairy Tail, that was certainly interesting, however, what was more interesting was the look in Natsus eyes when she had been given the order. Mika herself couldn't find words to express how he felt but she knew that every human being alive had, at one point in their life, had that very same look in their eyes.

The train ride that lead the group back to Magnolia was mostly filled with information on what to expect at Fairy Tail and the sort of things she should look out for in Magnolia. It was more or less everything due to the rather lengthy duration of the train ride. The Brawls, the perves, gray's underwear, Juvia obsessing over Gray's lack of underwear, Happy crying his eyes out when he seen Lily or Carla having fun with their Dragon Slayers. The usual things in Fairy Tail now. When it came to Magnolia, the group recommended that she stay in Fairy Hills with them. Erza had agreed to hold back on the rent until she managed to get enough money to get her room. Not that Erza actually knew Mika was carrying around several million jewel thanks to her numerous assassinations and thefts. However, Mika already had a perfect idea of where she'd stay. A small house on a hill, with a tree growing out of it and a small sign saying "Natsu and Happy" out by the front.

The group arrived at Magnolia train station at just after mid day. Erza pulling her oversized cart, Mira with a large purse that was clearly of time-lord creation because she had packed god knows how many months of food and clothes into a damn purse, Lisanna with a regular back-pack over her shoulders, Lucy with nothing surprisingly and Mika with a back-pack that was identical to Natsus.

As the group of girls walked through the bustling streets of mid-day Magnolia, Mika studied her surroundings and how different the place felt compared to the town where The Fraternity is located. Magnolia feels friendly and welcoming where as Virkenas had an entirely different feeling all together. The people treated the guild members with a fearful attitude rather than a welcoming one. There was proof of this feeling all over the place too. A small man in a bakers hat approached Erza and the two began whispering about something to do with a cake for newcomers, Mira was talking to her ever growing male fanbase, Lucy was talking to a few people who were seemingly interested in Gate Keys and Lisanna was talking with a pair of young children, a boy and a girl about their favourite animal. This sort of thing never happened in Virkensa.

Faster than Mika had actually realised, they had arrived outside the large iron gates of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Even from here Mika could here the laughing and the bickering that had been mentioned. She had observed Fairy Tail and Magnolia before this but she had never been told to live there, meaning that she had never really paid this much attention to the place.

Pulling Mika alone, Lisanna hurried into the Guild hall and with a rather surprisingly loud voice yelled "We're back!"

"Already? You got Natsu?" A guild member asked

"Yeah, where's Salamander. I gotta kick his ass for making Levy worry about hi- Eh! I mean, for not letting me fight him!" The black haired man known as Black Steel Gajeel yelled out before running away with an embarrassing blush on his cheeks.

"No, we do not have Natsu with us but we do have a new member. Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Mika Dragneous. She's a fire mage." Erza stated while bringing herself to stand in line with Mika and Lisanna.

Mika took a side wards glance and spotted a young boy with a black flame in his hand and decided that now was a good chance to show off her **Dragon Slayer Magic**. "Have you already forgotten. I'm a Dragon Slayer." Mika said with a smirk before sucking in the fire that Romeo was holding in his hand earning many gasps from the guild because they had found another **Fire Dragon Slayer** and Natsu wasn't even here to see it.

"Man, Fire Dragon Slayers are a Jewel a Dozen these days." Gray let out a heavy sigh of hidden disappointment that the girls had returned without Natsu once again.

"Gray! We've got another Dragon Slayer, how the hell can you be sad?!" Lucy yelled from her spot at the door next to Lisanna, Mika and Erza. Mira was already back at the bar setting everything up to the way it was supposed to be. It appears that in her rather short time away, a certain skimpy dressed, Card Mage, had raided their drinks cabinet.

"I ain't sad, I just want to kick flame-brains ass for leaving is all." Gray huffed yet again.

_'Oh yeah, like you'd stand a chance against him'_ Mika mocked in her head, knowing full well how powerful Natsu is, not to mention he can unsheath Faiāsupiritto (The Katana of the Fire Spirit).

"Where is the Master so we can introduce our friend?" Erza inquired in her usual impatient way that was always a sure fire way of making sure Erza was actually Erza.

"I was just in his office" Levy responded "We were looking into the Katana that was stolen the fight you failed the convoy job." Levy finished before realising how rude that may have sounded. "I'm sorry!" Levy yelled in fear as she glanced up at Erzas murderous eyes.

Finding the will to bury her fury, Erza thanked Levy and went to fetch Master Makarov.

Mika was actually rather excited to see what would happen here. She'd heard of how strong Makarov Dreyar is but having never met him in person, she has no idea of how powerful the small, old, titan mage actually is. It's pretty obvious that he's powerful. One does not simply become a Wizard Saint if they're anything less than one of the best. Well, unless you're Cap of course. In Mikas opinion, he's stronger than the majority of the Wizard Saints.

A few short moments later Erza appeared down the flight of stairs that lead to the Masters office and an old man who did a surprisingly agile flip off of the top banister and onto a bar stool followed shortly after.

"So, you're Mika, correct?" Makarov inquired as he spun around on the bar stool to face Mika who had at this point removed her bag and fixed her hair after the train ride had messed it up slightly from it's usual very straight appearance.

"Yeah, sure am" Mika replied with a smile aimed at the small man.

Makarov then slipped his hand onto her ass and gave it a firm squish. "Hm, 're in so welcome to Fairy Tail!" He declared loud enough for the whole guild to hear.

"So, Erza tells me that you're a fire dragon slayer yourself. Is it true?" Makarov asked

"Yup. Raised by the Fire Dragon Volcania herself." Mika said with a very proud stance at mention of her mother.

"I don't suppose she went missing on 7/7/X777 too?" Gajeel cut into the conversation at hearing the mention of a dragon.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know why she left either. But, hey, I gave up on trying to find her a long time ago. Actually, speaking of finding people, there's a strange connection that occurs between Dragon Slayers of the same element. If you would like, I can try and use this connection to find your Salamander. All I'd need to do is get some of his clothes or something." Mika stated, thinking up any excuse to get to stay in Natsus home.

"Well, none of us have set foot in his home since he left. Not even Happy wants to because it reminds him so much of Natsu but I suppose you can check it out." Makarov said with a happy tone due to their being a new hope of finding Natsu due to this strange, unheard of connection between Dragon Slayers.

"Alright. I'll check it out later but for now can I get some grub, I'm starvin'" Mika asked before her stomach growled seconds later, giving more proof of how hungry she actually was.

Out of no where, Mira slid a bowl of fire onto the table in seconds and said with a beaming smile "Dig in"

Within seconds the fire was gone and Mika was resting back with a gut that would put Everloo to shame. "Man that hit the spot." Mika said whilst rubbing her stomach that was on the verge of exploding after consuming the very large bowl of dark red flames.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mira sent a thankful smile towards Mika "It's the exact same fire I would make Natsu when he came back from a mission, famished."

"He must've enjoyed it a lot." Mika stated with a warming smile. It was a nice smile but the warming bit was coming from her secretly, although just a little bit might I add, burning Gray for the simple reason of being an Ice Make Wizard.

After finally feeling the fire inside his shoe, Gray burst upwards and began yelling "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT" over and over again until Juvia finally got over the fact that when he leapt upwards, he somehow removed every single item of clothing that _was, _emphasis of was, on his body, put the fire out with an over the top **Water** **Slicer **attack that left Gray in a fairly bad state because the brunt of the attack hit his groin.

The guild, already liking Mika despite her not even having a guild marker, something she fully intended on getting in the same colour and place that Natsu got it. Once again, she'd make up some crap about Elemental Dragon Slayer habits or something along those lines.

After a short wait, Mira returned to the main hall with the guild marker in hand and she asked the usual question of "Where do you want me to stamp it and what colour would you like it to be?" to which Mika replied "Right Shoulder and in a nice red colour." Mika pushed her cloak to the side and rolled up her short sleeve to reveal her right shoulder for Mira to place the Guild Mark.

_'Cap I swear to god if you've not disabled this then I'm gonna analy violate you from the dead!' _Mika roared internally, thinking about the consequence of joining another guild whilst bearing The Fraternity's guild mark along ones back. It was the same for all members, although it varied in size occasionally it was always the sae shape, same location and the same colour as all others within the guild. The consequence of joining another guild whilst in The Fraternity is death but before Mika had left, Cap had removed the seal placed on a person after receiving the stamp.

Thankfully, Mika didn't spontaneously explode from her innards after Mira placed the stamp on her and let it rest for a bit to engrave the Fairy Tail mark into her skin.

"Heh, what a coincidence, the two Fire Dragon Slayers getting their guild marks in the exact same place." Macao said almost immediately after Mika received her guild stamp.

"Really? Natsu got it in the same place? It's probably the Elemental preference thing. It's one of these Dragon Slayer type things that alters the way we view things. We always look for the same type of things and what not, makes it easy for Dragon Slayers of the same element to find mates and so on." Mika said, making up 99% of it on the spot. The only truth was the mating and that something was still out of Natsus knowledge.

"Well, I'll start looking for Natsu. Tell me where his house is and I'll have a look for it." Mika said with a smile to finish. She wasn't being her usual flirtatious self, because that side of her was now reserved solely for Natsu. Now that he was within her grasp, she would never betray how she felt for him. This was a rather large turning point for Mika. Changing herself for Fairy Tail.

"Okay, I'll take you. Natsu and I used to live together" Happy said, appearing on Mikas shoulder.

Mika then seemed to light up "Oh, aren't you a cutie?" She said, pulling on Happy's cheek.

"Most people are quite freaked out by the whole talking, flying, fish obsessed cat thing." Lucy stated, earing a "Hey that's no fair. Fish are just obsessed with being eaten by me!" from Happy.

"Alright eh..." Mika bent over to Lucy and whispered in her ear "What's the cats name again?" She asked

"He's happy. We've got 2 more exceeds. Our bossy and protective Charla and the Strict and Strong, Lily." Lucy said, pointing towards the two other exceeds.

"So, if they're strong and what not, what's Happy?" Mika asked

"Annoying" Said the whole guild in unison. Even those who were away on jobs felt the need to say annoying, which ended up with one of them being found inside a bush outside if a Dark Guilds hideout.

"You guys are mean" Happy said upon Mikas shoulder.

"C'mon happy. Let's find Natsu." Mika said with a warming smile. The warming part also coming from her once again, heating grays feet to astounding heats for the sake of it.

* * *

**(After a short walk to Natsus** **house)**

During the short walk, Mika listened to Happy talk about stories and adventures he and Natsu shared. All the times that Natsu had saved the Guild and it's members, the funny little quirks that caused Natsu to make the whole guild a brighter place to be, his funny moments that would lighten any mood and his protectiveness over his Nakama.

Mika entered Natsus house alone. Happy deciding that he still thought of Natsu too much when he entered the house, had turned back and said he'd meet her at the guild.

Upon entering Natsus house, Mika was surprised. Not by the mess, not by the job list, none of that. What was surprising her was she was being kissed.

Immediately she lit up her hand and gave who ever it was a very powerful jab to the temple, causing the intruder to fly to the side and crash into Natsus hammock.

"Sheesh, thanks. Here's me thinking after this morning we'd be on the level where I can kiss you." Natsu said, leaning against his hammock with one hand and using the other to massage his swollen temple.

"Oh, Natsu?! I didn't know it was you." Mika then glanced at his hair. "So, you finally dyed it?" She asked, looking at his now red hair that was messy as always. Wait, that could be problematic. He'd likely have to adopt a new style aswell, and Mika knew just what she wanted.

"You need to change your hair. Make it longer and put it an a single pony tail at the back." Mika commanded with a straight face.

"WHAT?! NO FRICKIN' WAY!" Natsu yelled, clutching his hair protectively causing him to fall over due to a lack of support against the hammock.

"Yes way. You're my bitch, remember? And I command you to, until I say otherwise, make your hair longer and put it in a pony tail." She demanded. The sound of a whip cracking coming from somewhere just to add to the feeling of being a bitch.

"Fuck sake, you're really abusing this power aren't you? Anyway, next time we fight you won't stand a chance." Natsu said, standing up quickly and pointing an aggressive finger towards Mika.

"Just because you're going to go all fancy fire magic on me, doesn't mean I'm going to lose." Mika said, pointing her very own aggressive finger towards Natsu

"Then it's a good thing I'm learning something else." Natsu said, turning his body to the side and putting his head up, closing his eyes and grabbing his shirt in a very snobby way.

"What?! Tell me! I command you!" Mika yelled, wanting desperately to know how the hell Natsu was going to beat her, simply so she can find ways to counter it before their next battle that would determined, who is the ruler of the Fire Dragon Slayers.

"Can't. Cap's orders are that not a single person, in or out, of the guild is to know of what I'm doing." Natsu said, holding his posture to further annoy Mika.

"WHA-" Mika started yelling but Natsu interrupted.

"I need to go and you need to start looking for someone. Also, have this. Just say you found it and I left a note saying that only fire dragons benefit from the scarf and so, any fire dragon slayer is to wear this scarf since I don't want it." Natsu said, quickly scribbling his message down on a piece of paper that was lying somewhere inside the heaps of rubbish, clothes, kitchen wear and money that is - no, _was, _Natsus home. It's no longer where he stays.

Mika unraveled the scarf from his neck slowly, feeling a bit guilty at her removing his most prized possession. Even she knew that Natsu valued this thing more than some human beings so why would he give it up? Does it remind him of Fairy Tail or something? Is it just not his thing anymore? Is he too recognizable with it so he decided to give it away to hide himself better? Does he finally realise that it doesn't go with his new outfit? All of these were possibilities but when Mika snapped out of her thoughts, Natsu had already used a Teleportation Lacrima that he had taken from the guild and was back at The Fraternity's guild hall.

"Damn him and his stupid Lacrima. Wait, how did I not smell Natsu in here when I first approached. How the hell did he manage to evade my senses?! I've got a better fucking nose than he does and yet I couldn't smell him?!" Mika was now furious. She had made it her goal to sneak up on whoever had a weaker nose and hearing than her and Natsu had somehow masked his unique scent from her. She was so gonna kick his ass in their next fight, regardless of his new technique.

_'right, let's get looking around his house and see what we can see.' _Mika thought as she scanned his house. The first thing that came to mind was it smelled pretty damn nice for a house so messy. It smelt a lot like him simply due to the large amount of time that he had spent in here. Another thing that Mika noticed was a small, unlocked cabinet next to where Natsu was standing upon her entering his house. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Mika bent down to inspect the small cabinet and why it was emitting so much power. When she bent down far enough to peer into the cabinet, she could only see an empty wooden box. What her eyes missed however was a tiny, blue shard of a crystal hiding at the back of the case, unseen.

"Damn, I've got a lot of cleaning to do. How can I make this go faster?" Mika thought as she tapped her chin, gazing off above her at Natsus ceiling, trying to think of more ways to make her life that little bit easier.

Then she realised something. "Screw cleaning. Who needs it." and like that she brushed the idea of cleaning into the fiery pits of her stomach.

Mika then approached the board that Natsu had made of all the missions he'd ever done and it's safe to say she was astounded. Not by the quantity but by how much he cared for them. Mika finally understood it. Natsu felt so strongly about his family in Fairy Tail and for them to turn round and say he's too reckless, too stupid, too incompetent. It must've really broken his heart to hear those words coming from his family. Although Mika herself has no real understanding of a family due to the fact that, although everyone in The Fraternity are good friends, they don't really act like family. It's more like a gathering of friends who simply share the same need to hurt someone or break something of significant value.

"How could they?" Mika said with a distasteful tone. "Happy told me that he saved them time and time again and even still, they had the audacity to call him incompetent?!" She yelled in rage as her angry thoughts continued along their set course. Unknowing to her, the emotion fueled flames of the Fire Dragon Slayers started roaring around her. Her red flames with a beautiful pink base would've charred the house to the ground a very long time ago if not for the fact Natsu had taken the time to have someone place runes around his house making it virtually impervious to fire damage, unless the source of it was far more powerful than her or Natsu. Two people who are, likely without question, among the strongest Fire Wizards around. Especially Natsu considering he might be one of the three.

The rest of Mikas search was pretty basic. Not much to be found other than some old clothes and his dusty kitchen ware. Her curiosity seemed to continuously return to that small, floor level, cabinet that Natsu had collected something from.

"I suppose I can just head back now. I like this scarf though, I might just have to keep it even if these guys in Fairy Tail don't exactly approve." Mika mused to herself as she stroked the white, scaly scarf that was currently tied around her neck, with the ends thrown over her shoulders to leave a loose band of the material resting on her shoulders.

"Things are sure to heat up from here on out." Were Mikas last words before leaving Natsus house to return to Fairy Tail and report on her needing more time to evaluate his unique signature and locate it.

* * *

**(Back at Virkanes)  
**

Cap and Natsu were currently standing in front of the job board. Cap saying another step that was involved in joining Caps Elite team was that he might -no- must, take a life before he is to join.

Natsu was looking at the job with a rather pleasant surprise. The job read as follows.

_1 Man and 1 Woman wanted dead. _

_Details : The man in question is named Julius Harell, a judge at Crocus Magical Court of Wizard Misconduct. He is a mage but lacks the ability to pose a threat to any offensive magic user that accepts this request. He was the one who falsely accused my Husband raping a girl using his binding magic. As a result my Husband has been wrongly sentenced to 15 years in 3rd level security with no parole._

_The woman is the one who claimed to have been raped by my Husband. This woman is also a good friend of mine and is named Makina Junibu. She is a non-magic user and shall pose absolutely no threat to a mage. Her incredible fear of fire and lightning storms is a formidable way of guaranteeing her death as she cannot stand the heat of fire, the flash of lightning or the drums of lightning._

_*Insert picture of a man here* _

_*Insert picture of a woman here*_

_Reward for completion : 230,000 Jewel paid in cash_

Please activate the Orange transaction Lacrima supplied with the job request

_Posted on 13th October X784  
_

Cap looked over to Natsu as he read the mission details "This seems perfectly suited for you. Someone who fears Fire and Thunder should tremble in fear at your presence. At the end of this mission you are to publically display the body of the woman, am I clear?" Cap said in a commanding tone as he patted Natsu through his cloaked shoulder.

"What?! I don't even know if I can kill them and you want me to show off their corpses?! Why the hell would I do that?! It's disrespectful to the people!" Natsu yelled in rage at his most recent command that he agreed with on absolutely no level.

"Natsu, these people are vermin. Framing someone for doing such a vile act is unforgivable. Not to mention the money she scammed the man out of. Don't you see Natsu. This world is corrupt on such astronomical proportions that the cloud of darkness that is shrouding Fiore is too thick for the citizens to see the light past it." Cap then clenched his fist on Natsu's shoulder and uttered a short sentence that gave Natsu a whole new feeling. A feeling of wanting to take these people's lives.

"After we achieve a flawless system in Fiore. I will harm no hair on a single Fairies head, nor so feather on the wings of a Pegasus or the scales of a Lamia and leave each and every single one of those miserable guild members to you. You will be able to have the revenge you long for." Cap whispered in a sinister tone.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**(Back at Fairy Tail (Yes I know, another location change. I'm such a spaz))  
**

Mika arrived back at Fairy Tail with time to spare before Mira began plating up everyone's dinners. Despite having some of the tastiest fire she had tasted in a rather long time, less than a single hour ago, Mika would gladly sit down for some more food with the rest of her new guild mates. She planned to get to know them better and perhaps some information as to why Natsu has two elements. It was something she never actually got to hear from him but it's certainly a subject that has piqued her interest for the time being.

"Ah, Mika, you're back..." Lucy greeted with a smile before her smile turned to a frown upon seeing the scarf "and you've brought Natsus scarf? Where did you get that?" Lucy asked, voicing the question the entire guild was wanting to ask. That scarf was a present from Igneel, it was _thee _scarf. Something Natsu would wash everyday, never pull a thread or play with the fabric. He'd repair every strand of damage done to it within the hour and most of all, he never let it go.

"Yeah. It was just lying on his hammock with a note attached to it." Mika said, reaching into the pocket of her deep pockets of the plain black cloak she had taken, to avoid any strange magic that may have lingered on the cloak being detected and traced back to The fraternity, and pulled out a small note, written close to 7 minutes ago by Natsu.

"He really left the cloak for another Dragon Slayer, huh? That's so odd of him." Lucy said in confusion.

"Food's up" Mira declared, walking into the centre of the tables with a tray in each hand with food and drink piled high on each. Reading out certain orders and watching people come and collect them, Mika stood, fairly baffled by the sheer quantity of guild members this place had, despite there being some on jobs, there was a lot more than she had previously thought.

"Red Oak Charcoal, 4 minute flames and chest nut embers?" Mira read off of a small slip of paper that could only have been something for Mika to have. Walking up and grabbing the order, Mika sat next to the table that contained "Team Natsu", Master Makarov, The Exceeds, Dragon Slayers and the Strauss Family.

As the meals went on, funny banter and the occasional friendly insult was tossed around from table to table. Eventually, Mika decided to ask the table that likely knew Natsu the best out of everyone here where Natsu got his second element, that had been a bad move.

"So, how did Natsu get his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode?" Mika asked, taking another bite out of the fire.

"He doesn't have two elements, does he?" Gray asked, placing his food back on the plate to examine his friends faces. The only one that didn't look surprised was Master Makarov.

"Well I suppose I'd better speak up now that it's out. Speaking of which, how did you know that Natsu has a second elemental magic?" Makarov inquired with curiosity leading his thoughts.

"It's actually pretty well know among the magic world if you know where to look." Mika brushed off the question with minimal effort.

"Well, fair enough. Natsu does in fact have 2 Dragon Slayer Magics. His Flames from Igneel and the Thunder from my Grandson, Laxus. I presume you all remember the catastrophe that is last years Fantasia Parade. Laxus decided to cast Thunder Palace and the guild was launched into internal conflict. During Natsus fight with Laxus on the roof of the Cathedral, Natsu attempted to eat the flames from a few sparklers some kids were holding, upon taking in the magic, Laxus attacked him with the **Breakdown Fist of the Thunder Dragon **and Natsu devoured the lightning aswell as the flames. Soon after eating the foreign magic, his body adapted and he was able to use the new spells of the Thunder Dragon." Makarov finished the story leaving a few members astounded by Natsus ability.

_'I'm just surprised he survived it. Devouring foreign magic can kill us' _Mika said in her thoughts.

"If Natsu were to use it in a fight against most of us, what are the chances of us winning?" Gray asked, determined to make sure that Natsu did not surpass him.

"Nil" Gajeel interjected

"He's right" Wendy agreed.

"Unless you're me." Mika said nonchalantly

"How can you stand against him? Wouldn't the lightning just hit you like normal, despite you dispelling the flames." Erza asked as she placed her empty plate down on the table.

**"RE-QUIP : Lightning Empress Armour!"**

* * *

**Well guy, hows that? The Fraternity and Natsu Deathbringer are back in action. A huge thanks to my Beta Reader **x-05-x **who has hopefully made my stories easier to understand. I'll respond to your reviews in the next chapter , until then have a good one :D**


	11. First Blood

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

**(The Fraternity HQ)  
**

"Juan, come here." Cap called to the lightning mage of The Fraternity

The man known as Juan strolled over to Cap with a bottle of strong alcohol of some sort in his hand. "Yo, Cap! What'd ya need me to do?" He slurred out as he rested an elbow on Cap's shoulder.

"Well, The Salamander is taking his first kill order and I want you to make sure he completes it. If he fails then finish it yourself and report back to me." Cap said, eyeing him with a distasteful look due to the rancid smell coming from the drunkard.

"Kay, no problem oldyin'. I'll turn him into a fine wee killer!" He cheered with a drunk smile combined with eyes that were practically closed due to his inhumane levels on intoxication that would put even Bacchus or Cana to shame. Not an easy feat as many may know.

"I'm glad I can count on you. Oh, and another thing I have to ask, well, truthfully this is more of a demand. You are to give him every scrap of your magical energy during this his kill. I want him to be as powerful as possible when it happens." Cap ordered as he turned his back on Juan to leave.

Juan put a hand on his shoulder and asked, in a rather angry tone. "Aren't most of his spells Area of Effect? I've seen Mika fight and pretty much all of her attacks are large area attacks. If he uses a spell and I'm close enough to transfer all of my magic I could die. Fuck that." He snarled

"If you can't do it I will kill you and find someone who can. There are many people dedicated to having the war of Three Immortals. If you're not then you shall die here and now." Cap said with a sinister tone

"The Three immortals?! You tryin' to say he's one of em' or something, huh?! He's weaker than Mika and you think he can be one of the three children? How delusional are you?!" Juan yelled.

"I'm not delusional. Two of the Three Immortals have been located. The only thing we must do now is awaken Natsus power, and to do that we need his soul ot break free." Cap said with a lower yet still angry voice.

Juan sighed heavily. "If you're wrong about him being an Immortal and I die because of it then I'm gonna kill you." He said with a small smile, ending the quarrel.

"Glad to see you agree. I shall fetch him and the two of you are to meet at the bar in 5 minutes to leave." He said, leaving Juans vicinity for the final time.

* * *

**(The Fraternity Bar, 7 Minutes later)  
**

Juan approached the ber stool that The Salamander was sitting at. The Guild had been ordered to call him 'The Salamander' when ever they're in pubic on the off chance that one of the goodie goodie guild members hear the name and get curious about activity in Virkanes.

Smelling his partner approaching, Natsu swiveled around on the stool and studied the approaching Lightning Mage. "You're late." He said bluntly

"Sorry pipsqueak. I wasn't pulling this off if I was sober so I had to get smashed as hell." Juan replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Right, we're gonna get moving. I wanna get this over with." Natsu said. pulling his Black cloak over his back, fastening the fine, intricately patterned silver button around his neck and pulling the oversized hood over his head to conceal his new red hair.

Natsu gave Juan one of the Lacrima that led to the Crocus Magical Court of Wizard Misconduct. The Location that both targets were currently at because it was 'safer' to keep the woman there until any murder attempts breeze over. Like some puny bunch of wanna-be wizards and guards are gonna stand in the way of Natsu and those two that need to be killed. condemning an innocent man? '_I thought Fiore was a Government uncorrupt. Somewhere where everyone is equal. I see it now. It's full of pompous fools who only think about themselves and the bulging in their wallets!'_ Natsu snarled inwardly

Activating both Lacrima, Natsu and Juan were inside the large and well kept Gardens of the Magical Court. "Remember pinky, this is your mission not mine. I ain't gonna kill these fuckers for ya'" Juan whispered to Natsu to prevent any unwanted attention.

"We gotta be clever here. There's observation Lacrima all over this joi-"

"COME AT ME YOU FUCKERS!" Natsu yelled as he dashed through a nearby window leading to the numerous corridors of the large Court. "That idiot. He's just like Mika" Juan sighed, pulling his hood up and charging in after Natsu.

Inside Natsu had already broken down a door and was searching inside it for the targets. It was clear he wanted this over and one with as soon as humanly, or dargonly, possible.

"Not here. Right, we press on." Natsu said, leaving the room and completely ignoring the various sounds and tones of the alarms blaring inside. Some saying 'Break in Section of Ongoing homicidal Reports' others saying 'Warning, Guards assemble at Rotary points.' and some just making really annoying sounds that were driving Juan mad.

"Right, here I go!" Natsu yelled, unsheathing 'Faiasupiritto no ken' ( Sword of the Fire Spirit) and charging down a corridor that held the sounds of the clack of guards feet hitting the gleaming marble floors of the Court. Natsu dashed off down the corridor, meanwhile Juan stood in total awe, his body paralysed after witnessing the sight before him unfold. _'The Salamander... he-he unsheathed it. I-I-Is he really the Third?!' _Juan screamed mentally at witnessing Natsu unsheath the permanently sheathed sword.

As Natsu dashed through the corridor be held his Faiasupiritto no ken directly out in front of him in an offensive manor whilst he pumped his fire and lightning through the tip of the blade causing fire to flow like floating rivers between the guards, lighting several walls and curtains on fire whilst making the temperature inside their protective, magical armour almost unbearable. The lightning began arcing towards teh ground in violent amounts that went coursing through anyone that stood in his way. The combination if the two elements caused many guards to be paralyzed due to the intense current flowing through them and others felt like stripping naked and jumping into an ice bath.

Juan forced his lightning into his legs and caught up to Natsu in seconds, following directly behind him as he carved through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter. Juan snickered at his attempt at a pun, sheesh, this guy thinks he's funny.

After kicking several guards who could apparently man up and attempt to fight the two intruders as they passed effortlessly through their main forces, Natsu arrived at a large circular room that held guards with spears pointed aggressively towards them at each and every single entrance, the only thing stopping Natsu from pulling off a move similar to what he did before was the tight corridor space. These hallways were not nearly as spacious as the one they had just decimated and would run the risk of self impalement if he charged the spear units.

Listening to the feeling that was coming off of the blade, Natsu gave it a quick twirl and held it firmly in two hands. _'Why the hell do I feel this blade talking to me?!' _Natsu questioned as he let the blade move his limbs for him. _'I feel so familiar with this thing but I've used it once against Mika and a few times in practice so why can I use it properly?' _

Before he had time to answer his questions, the guards charged their weapons and unleashed a joint attack into the two mages standing in the centre of the large circular room.

"Oi, Thundercunt! I got a plan but you're gonna need to get down." Natsu yelled at Juan, causing him to sweatdrop at the nick name that was given to him, ever so kindly by Natsu.

_'That's the best he thought up?' _Juan asked himself as he quickly dropped to his knees when he felt Natsus magic power spike twice, indicating that a spell was coming.

**"AFTERBURNER!"** Natsu yelled as he raised his fist into the air and all of a sudden the temperature inside the room was raised exponentially and an unbelievable light was being thrown around the room.

**"ON-COMING STORM!"** Natsu yelled again from a different point in the room. As well as the temperature becoming unbearable, there was now Lightning arcing to and from the numerous different corridors, knocking several soldiers off of their feet due to the incredible current flowing through their muscles.

Natsu bent over during the carnage and whispered to Juan "C'mon, I'll explain later." before he grabbed his shoulder and took off down the corridor that held a scent of a rather strong flowery perfume that he can only consider to be where the woman was being held for 'safe keeping' by the guards here.

Juan felt a searing heat and a painful sting as Natsus hand touched his shoulder, clearly a result of the insane magical power he was putting into his two elements which was causing the guards that were previously defending the corridors were now twitching on the ground with charred armour.

Juan followed Natsu as he once again began firing off jets of fire towards the groups of Guards that were allocated at several points around the Court but the thing that Juan noticed, which was surprising him, was that Natsu hadn't once chanted 'Fire Dragon...' or 'Thunder Dragon...' or even 'Thunder Flame Dragon...' once. He was doing all of this with his sword, his insane amounts of raw magical power and his surprising speed. The Guards here were like ants under his boot, even without his spells.

Natsu had taken several attacks that some guards had managed to successfully connect with in their futile attempts to stop Natsu's charge. Eventually, Natsu arrived at a small metal door and kicked it open without a seconds hesitation, sending the seemingly heavy metal careering through the room, knocking out a few of the personal guards that were guarding the woman inside. With his body still coated in fire and lightning jumping to points all around him, Natsu approached the woman that was cowering in the corner furthest from the door where he stood. Quietly Natsu approached, and meanwhile, Juan was following Caps orders and pushing every single ounce of magical energy he had into Natsu.

Natsu stopped in front of the woman who was cowering in fear at the sight of her two most hated things. Fire and Lightning.

"_Makina Junibu_" Natsu snarled with anger as he raised his sword above his head, oblivious to Juans addition to his magical container.

The woman didn't answer as she was overcome with fear.

**"ARE YOU MAKINA JUNIBU?!" **He yelled with a monstrous voice that snapped her out of the state of shock she was perviously in, causing her to nod furiously to prevent angering her any further. Natsu clenched his other hand around the sword's patterned hilt and tightened his grip as he prepared to swing down on the woman before him. All he had to do what drag his hands down.

She was still quaking, her fear only rising as she saw his eyes turn to steel orbs of absolute, fear inducing, heart stopping madness. The look in his eye was one that looked so distrot that there was no possible way he was human. She wasn't afraid of her life being taken. It was the thought of thsi monster before her taking her life that was causing her body to shake with fear.

"G-g-g-get away f-f-f-fr-from me" She stuttered out, trying her very best to sound intimidating.

**"Shut it." **Natsu snarled in annoyance. **"I'm listening here."** He complained.

"The hell are you listening to fire faggot?!" Juan yelled, finally being able to return the favour of being given a dumbass nickname.

**"It." **Natsu said, clutching his Katana.

Inside Natsus mind he could hear repetitive words. They were so jumbled together that he completely failed to fully comprehend their meaning but he could make out the odd word.

_"Kill"_

_"Maim"_

_"Destroy"_

_"Slaughter"_

They were among the flurry of words being thrown around his mind. It was maddening! Who the hell was spouting all this crap inside his mind?!

_"Igneel was wrong" _Natsu heard as a whisper within the sea of voices.

**"NO SHIT HE WAS WRONG!"** 'Natsu' yelled out of nowhere, bringing the sword down in one incredibly fast motion, cutting a huge portion of the womans shoulder off, slicing straight through her heard and finally cutting through a few of her left ribs. Leaving Juan astounded. He finished that faster than he had anticipated. Juan was expecting tears and runny noses from the Fire Dragon Slayer... but no. None of that was needed.

"I ain't running around here to find that other prick." Natsu said, his regular voice returning to him as Juan ceased the transfer of magic.

Juan walked over to the woman to check for the tiniest hint of a pulse but there was, unsurprisingly, not a single trace of life in the woman. One could see that clearly from the blank look in her eyes that showed just how far from life she actually was.

"Good Job, let's get the other guy." Juan said turning around only to see Natsu holding his hand against the wall of the room they were in, setting it ablaze and moving on to the next wall until the whole room was searing hot and full of smoke.

"I'm burning this damn place to the ground. Hopefully that fucking Judge will be a pile of ashes before he makes it out." Natsu said, grabbing the Lacrima that would transport himself and 'Thunder Cunt' back to Virkanes.

"Wait, Cap said you gotta' make an example outa them, right? So what're you standing around here for? Take her outside and make an example." Juan said, crossing his arms with a sigh at the Dragonslayers horrible memory.

"These people committed a crime, didn't they? And so they were punished for their crimes. The price they had to pay was death, so don't you think that after they've paid the price they should be treated with respect?! Huh?! They're now without debt so why should they be punished further?! They don't need to be punished further that death. Now if you're gonna piss me off more then I'm gonna get the fuck out of here and leave you to burn with the rest of this place." Natsu said, his hand motioning around the room as to remind Juan that he was infact standing inside a building that was at least 60% of the way to becoming a pile of ashes and embers.

"I'll let Cap get pissed off at you, just get us the fuck out of here." Juan demanded as he placed a hand on the teleportation lacrima.

As Natsu pumped his magic into the small orb he let out a tiny chuckle "Seriously though, 'fire faggot'?" Natsu said as the two of them disappeared from the burning room, leaving the corpse of Makina Junibu behind to be cremated.

* * *

**(The Fraternity Guild Hall)  
**

Natsu and Juan entered materialized at the centre of the guild hall, each reaking of smoke, their clothes were charred with carbon from the fire and the dark red of Makina Junibu's blood was still running fresh down the blade of his Faiasupiritto no ken. The two wizards recieved some strange looks. Juan was being looked at funny because he was helping the goody goody salamander and Natsu was recieving strange looks because he had unsheathed Faiasupiritto no ken. The sword said to be obedient only to it's original master, of whom died many centuries ago.

"What the hell is going on?!" A middle-aged female **Body transformation **mage yelled from her seat at the bar.

"Ol' Salamander here just cut a bitch in half and turned the Court of Wizard Misconduct to a pile of fucking ash!" Juan roared in laughter sending the rest of the Guild Hall into laughter and praise for the Salamanders guts. Not many of them would ever agree to take on the _entire _court but he did it in just over ten minutes. An incredible feat for most mages.

"Really? Nice job Salamander!" Tombstone, the man that was previously incredibly aggressive to Natsu, complimented as he slung an arm over the cloaked shoulder of the Fire Mage.

"You guys are complimenting me on my destruction?" Natsu asked, he then stopped to think about something. How should he address his old 'friends' now? "Those little pussies over in Fairy Tail were always like 'don't break stuff'" Natsu mocked his old team.

By now, mugs were crashing together, people were being bashed over the head, spells were flying and Cap was dropping the old 'I'm better than everyone' act and was joining in with the brawl.

"Maybe I was meant to be in a Dark Guild after all. I mean, fire ain't something designed to be helpful." Natsu said to no one in particular as he leapt into the mashup of people and concked Tombstone over the head with a closed fist.

* * *

**(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)  
**

"Yo, Mika. Wanna come on a job with us?" Gray asked the Fire Dragon Slayer who was sitting talking to the local bookworm known as Levy about, in her words 'How do I know if a Dragon Slayer is interested in me?'. Oh gee goly gosh, I wonder who on earth she is talking about... *cough* Gajeel *cough*

Mika spun round and looked at him questioningly. "Uhh, sure I guess... what's the job?" Mika asked whilst she prayed inwardly to blow something up _'please let it be violent, _please let it be violent_, _please let it be violent_, _please let it be violent_' _

"We've been asked to help a town calm the citizens who are supposedly rioting. Not too much fighting, we've simply got to put up an aggressive look without actually hurting any of the residents" Erza said, standing beside Gray and Lucy with the job leaflet in hand

_'Seriously?!' _Mika inwardly fumed at the idea of doing it. "Yeah, sounds great" she said in a flattening tone.

"Superb, we shall converge here in two hours." Erza said, turning out of the Guild Hall and preparing to pack her multitude of suitcases.

"Anyway Levy, you've gotta look for changes in his element." Mika said as she spun round again to talk to Levy.

"Oh, how so?" She asked with a finger on her chin.

"Well let's see. Gajeel nickname is 'Black Steel Gajeel' so I presume his Iron would change to a silver-ish colour. Have you spotted that at all?" Mika asked with a smirk.

Levy, completely unawares as to Mika mentioning Gajeel despite her not specifying it was him she was asking about' answered with "Hmm, I haven't really been able to analyse changes." Then it hit her "H-H-H-HEY! THAT'S MEAN MIKA!" Levy yelled in a defensive manner whilst pointing at Mika who was laughing like crazy.

From the balcony above Gajeel huffed "Stupid Fire Dragon." He moaned before walking off.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY GUYS. Sorry it took so feaking long but hopefully it's alright. I haven't had this one proof read because it's so close to Christmas and I wanted my proof readers to have the holidays off but I really do hope it's tolerable.**

**Anyway, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**And my apologise to any of my readers who don not celebrate christmas.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Stay safe everyone,**

**Sincerely**

**ShesTheBoss19**

* * *

**Christian4991 - Really glad to see I've got another new fan and thanks for the compliment about the Harem :) I contemplated making this a harem but decided against it because it would really go against all my notes.**

**Treeofsakuras - Well, the training will be revealed next chapter :D Hope the mission was satisfactory and I will hopefully be able to make Natsus training worthwhile.  
**

**WindBear - HELLO MY GOOD FRIEND, NICE TO SEE YOU BACK! And once again, thanks for the compliment on Natsus elemental magic.**

**Wolfe the shadow - Don't worry, that won't happen :)**

**ValinNight - Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this one also :)**

**Aravnid - That will happen a while from now. The S-Class wizard trials are going to take place in a few months so Natsu will meet them there.**

**And to everyone wishing for my health, I can't express how thankful I am :')**


	12. Natsu vs Fairy Tail

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

**(The Fraternity HQ)**

It was 11AM in Virkanes and Natsu was waking up, much later than usual and it wasn't because he was hung over, not by a long shot, despite Juan challenging him to a drinking contest, the winnings were the other persons 50% of the cash they got for going on an all out rampage in the Court. As Natsu's senses came to he could instantly hear chatter coming from the main hall. Chatter was an understatement however as there was shouting and yelling, on top of more shouting and yelling. So much so that Natsu couldn't make out any of the words being shouted by his guild mates.

Natsu pulled himself out of the bed and changed into a fresh pair of boxers before donning his new attire of a red button up shirt and black cargo trousers. As he prepared to leave Natsu glanced at his coat hanger to see his black and orange cloak hung neatly atop one of the black pegs and next to it was the waist band of his Katana dangling in a messy way that was just clinging to the handle of the sword.

Natsu grabbed the sword and tied the waistband around his waist and pulled a tight knot in it to hold it in place. Even though he only had had the sword for a few days he felt strange taking it off, almost as if he was saying goodbye to a part of him when doing so. Once tied around his waist he felt whole again and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Natsu took off down the hall way that lead downstairs to the main hall, the location for the huge amount of rambling going on at this current moment in time.

Natsu pushed the doors open quietly to listen into the conversation and there was several people surrounding Juan who was standing on the table yelling about something, it was only now that Natsu knew what was happening.

"-and then he just goes screaming down this corridor! Fire everywhere, lightning zapping cunts left, right and centre and the smug little grin the wee bastard had on his face wasn't even funny!" The group roared into laughter as Juan told the story of the Court slaying that took place yesterday and, based on what Natsu seen to his left being a newspaper with a picture of, what used to be the Magical Court and is now a smouldering pile of ashes, bodies and melted items. Natsu had made a much bigger fire than intended clearly.

"So, he used 2 spells and then he went tonto(Scottish slang word for getting pissed off and getting pumped up with adrenaline and stuff) on their ass is what you're saying? I call bullshit! He's still just a goody goody in my eyes." A woman from the pack said.

Juan put his hands up in defence "I'm telling you Jay, the kid shouted **'Afterburner' **and **'On Coming Storm' **and from there onwards he was knocking people over just by being next to them! I've never seen Mika use that spell before so I don't even know what it does!" Juan yelled at Jay, the Ice-Make wizard of The Fraternity, someone who apparently annoyed Mika very much.

"Just continue" Jay sighed.

"Right, so we go flying into this room head first and knock a guard over with the fucking door. The next bit is the shocker of the story though." Juan paused to add a bit of suspense. "he took his sword and cut a clean chunk of flesh off. From here" Juan touched the side of his neck "to here" and then he dragged it diagonally downwards across his chest and under his armpit. "The kid literally took a quarter of her flesh off in one swipe. He's a fu-" Juan then spotted Natsu "HEY! If it isn't the mass murderer himself!" Juan greeted Natsu who was now leaning against the door frame.

"Mass murderer? I killed 1 person." Natsu said in defence.

"Nope, look at the number of dead in small print under the heading." He pointed towards the paper.

Natsu picked up the paper and gave it a flick, his eyes scanned across the paper until he found the number of dead and his eyes shot open and he looked up in disbelief "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU MEAN -"

* * *

**(Cut to Fairy Tail)**

"-342 PEOPLE?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Erza yelled, slamming the paper down onto the bar and breaking it in the process.

"2 guys charged in and wrecked the place." Gray said with a huff "One of em was using fire and lightning attacks. The only spells that were heard were some crap about burning and a storm. That was told by one of the 17 survivors of the attack." He finished with a sad tone.

Mika heard this and gasped inwardly _'there's no way he's talking about __**Afterburner **__is he? I'm not sure about the storm but if the mage was using fire and lightning combined with that attack, it's got to be Natsu!' _She said inwardly

"What was that about Natsu?" Mira asked

Mika began to panic. Did she say that out loud or something?! "I was eh... erm... saying that if Natsu were there then he'd just... eh... eat the fire and lightning and stuff" she said, once again creating something out of thin air that was actually believable, unlike many excuses or stories that are told as a lie.

"Yeah, that's true. That damn ash tray is never where he needs to be." Gray said, ridding himself of his shirt

Mika towered over him glaring and snarling at his form "You got something against Fire Dragon Slayers pal?! I'll kill you if you piss me off on this job were going on!"

* * *

**(Back to The Fraternity)**

Juan approached Natsu with Jay, who Natsu originally thought to be a man but was actually a woman 4 or 5 years older than he was. "Right, Mr I melt peoples faces off! You gotta tell me about what the fuck you did there, why you can use that damn sword and why you called me Thundercunt!"

"Well, the spells are something Cap told me to learn. I need something before they work properly but the spell **Afterburner **is the second tier of a three tier spell. It's designed to amplify my magic container so I can fight for longer. The first tier is called **Fire Drive **but that's a lot weaker than **Afterburner. **If I am to use the spell I need a Dragon Lacrima infused with me so that I can store the magic increase. The third tier can supposedly force me into Dragon Force but I still call utter bull shit on that." Natsu said as he sat at the bar with a calm expression now that he was over the initial shock of killing so many people.

"And what about the other one?" Jay said as she sat down on Natsus left.

"Well, I made that one up based on what I know about **Afterburner.**" Natsu said all the while scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he said the words that came out of his mouth.

"You made up a spell? Christ man, stop being so damn strong. That one job already sky rocketed you past many peoples kill counts and now you're just pulling a damn spell out of thin air? You little bastard." Juan said, holding out a friendly hand that Natsu grabbed and gave a tight, friendly squeeze.

"I'm gonna head out though. There's something I'm looking for." Natsu said, standing up from the stool to head for the doors that lead to the streets of the town that was well aware of a Dark Guild residing there. That's something Natsu never understood. How have they hid the strongest Dark Guild? Not inside some secret fortress locked away in a secluded part of the world that experiences harsh winds 50% of the year, unfathomable amounts of rain the other 50% of the year and a whole shit storm of bad things 100% of the time to top it off? No, it wasn't hid there. It was hid in a small city famous for it's horses and cattle. Something Natsu was currently off to buy.

Natsu made his way through the town, following the smell he associated with Horses to the local breeder who was currently giving them an early afternoon feed before letting them loose on his field to use up some of their insane energy supplies.

The man heard Natsus foot against the spare straw that crackled under foot. He spun round with a friendly smile and greeted the man. "Hello, how may I help you?" He asked, putting down the bucket of feed in front of the stable he was currently working at and brushed off some dirt and straw that was sticking to his denim overalls.

"Hey, I'm looking for a Horse. Something fast and one of those adapting ones. I've heard you can get em' here." Natsu said, his eyes scanning over the creatures behind the man that, even when inside their large wooden stables, looked elegant.

"Ah, yes we sell them but they're rather expensive. How about I show you around the ones that are bred that way and you can find one that takes your fancy, eh sir?" He said, turning side on to Natsu and letting his hand gesture towards the multitude of stables behind him.

"Sure, sounds good and stop with the sir crap. I'm the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said, passing by the man and walking to the stables.

"So it's true eh? You really joined The Fraternity. You know, my daughter is a huge fan of yours. She always looked up to you and said to me 'One day, I'm gonna show him that fire is weaker than ice. He's one of the world's best fire mages so if I beat the world's best fire mage, then surely I'm one of the best ice mages!'. She did everything she could to become powerful and she actually joined the Dark Guild here in Virkanes. I'd be surprised if she hasn't challenged you yet." He said stepping in line with Natsu and leading him to the first stable.

"What's her name and I'll go fight her when I get back?" Natsu asked the man

"Mary-Jane. She's got a friend, Mikanu or something. It's been so long since she came 'round to visit my wife and me." He said with a hint of sadness.

Natsu added 2 and 2 together and found the answer to be 3 but that was beside the point. "Wait? Does your daughter have like, mid-length-ish blonde hair, green eyes and kinda pale skin?" Natsu asked the man

The man answered honestly with a "Yes. I presume you've met her?"

Natsu nodded "Yeah, I spoke to her this morning. Everyone calls her Jay however."

"Oh, yes she was fond of that little nick name her brother gave her." He said happily. "Anyway, this is Daibel. He's a fast runner, not my fastest but he's certainly capable of outrunning any horse outside this town." He said with confidence as he pointed to the large creature. It was roughly 17 hands tall, had chestnut brown hair, a slightly lighter brown crest and white hair over the cannon of it's legs.

"He's a beauty." Natsu said, rubbing his hand against the horses muzzle.

The man moved 3 stables along. "Now this wee devil here, I called Ate because she's a huge trouble maker. She's the fastest horse I've ever bred and not only that, she can hold more of her riders magic than many people have to give." He let out a loud laugh at the fact his horse had more magic than many people had.

Natsu looked at the red eyes of the horse that were looking directly into his. The red crest was falling over to one side of it's neck, hiding some of the jet black hair that coated the rest of it's body bar it's tail.

Natsu held out a flaming palm towards the horse before turning his head to the man, "May I?" He asked.

"Go right ahead, she'll change to suit the magic of her rider. Or the person touching her, same thing really." He said in return

Natsu placed the hand against the horses' nose and watched as the crest, tail, eyes, hoofs and nose became engulfed in the searing flames of his magic. Each breath the magnificent creature took was leaving jets of fire and smoke in the air.

"Man, I've never actually seen one of these horses before. I've never owned one before but they're sure as hell cool, especially when they've got my badass fire in em'" Natsu yelled proudly at the sight of the horse absorbing his magic. Many horses are bred with a magic container of some form, often empty, the magic container is able to adsorb the magic of it's rider if the rider lets it.

"Yes, they're magnificent creatures aren't they? So, is Ate to your liking?" He asked, knowing the answer to his question is very likely yes

"Damn right she is. Say, how much will it take for me to maintain a horse like her?" Natsu asked as he pulled back his flaming hand and watched as the fire dissipated from the horses body leaving it in the state it was previously.

"Well. It's 8 million Jewel to buy her right of the bat and that's because she's so fast and is able to absorb magic. After that you're looking at 30-80 thousand Jewel per month to keep her fed and watered properly, however, I can probably knock the price down a bit because Ate will be close to my daughter again and finally you're going to need to give her plenty of exercise, you know the sort of thing. Long runs, the occasional trot along, jumping etc. So, still think she's good for you?" He asked Natsu

Natsu pulled out a large brown wallet and a leather coin purse and dropped the coin purse into his hand before flicking his finger through the large wallet and pulling out a large stack of money "That's 8,006,000 jewel. I'd like to take some of the feed right now and I'll come back next month to get more." Natsu said, handing over the notes and the man looked gobsmacked.

"No-one has ever actually paid for my extreme conditioned horses. You're the first owner of one of these ones I've bred. Hehe-" he chuckled nervously "-it's a good thing I didn't stop breeding them like this as I was planning on." he said as he generously took the money from Natsu who was smiling.

"I feel honoured. Don't worry though, I care about animals more than some people, namely the bastards over at Fairy Tail." He snarled in disgust "but I ain't gonna get into that. I'll be sure to tell your daughter to swing by after I kick her ass in a fight! Sound good?" He asked with a playful smile and a whack on the shoulder

"I wouldn't be so sure Salamander. She's a pretty fierce fighter. Her **Ice Form **magic is nothing to talk down to." He said with a mirror of Natsus actions.

"**Ice Form**? Never heard of that before, I look forward to seeing it." Natsu replied

The breeder had at this point taken Ate out of her generously sized stable and gave her one last loving pat before handing the stallion over to Natsu who took the reins happily. "I'll see you around -. I didn't catch your name." He said before leaving.

"Marcus Wedeler and be sure to stop by any time Natsu!" He yelled in return as Natsu left the horse breeder with his new horse following closely behind. Ate already had a saddle attached, one that was likely suited to handle massive amounts of friction because of the magic power flowing through the horse.

"So, what says you and I go for a run?" Natsu asked his new friend who simply nodded rapidly in response. Seems she understands some basic commands already. That would certainly save him a fair amount of time.

Natsu climbed onto the back of the horse before he left the small path that lead to the breeders and joined the main road. He slid his feet into the straps at the bottom and held onto the reins with one of his hands. He loved riding horses and other animals alike for 2 reasons. They weren't vehicles and they could be great friends if given the time. "Right, let's get back!" Natsu said, kicking the stomach of Ate gently before she took off like a bullet out a barrel. The busy streets were obviously limiting her speeds but she was still able to nimbly strafe and dodge in between the gaps in crowds to navigate through there at great speed. Natsu brought his head down towards the saddle to increase the aerodynamics of the pair and also prevent people from recognizing that it was the Salamander of the Fraternity that was causing this commotion at midday.

Natsu swiftly arrived at The Fraternity's guild hall and after his hour away from the guild he returned to a much busier guild hall. People were bustling in and out. The Blue Cloaks were apparently preparing for a large scale operation. Some large bank heist aimed at 60 million jewels and over if they pull it off properly and it seems that Jay was involved too, despite being a red cloak.

After tying up Ate on the back of the guild hall where there were areas for any vehicles or animals a member may own, Natsu proceeded inside to get a look as to just how many of the Blue Cloaks were gathered up for the event. After his initial scan Natsu was guessing there were numbers between 30-40 blue cloaks preparing for the mission.

_'Say, if these guys are robbing a bank then now's a good chance for me to get a job off too. The guards and crap will be more focused on the bank and I'll just finish the job in a jiffy.' _Natsu thought with a smirk before approaching one of the men who work at the bar.

"Yo, Haneka! Any new jobs in worth my time?" He asked as he sat down at the bar, hoping the man was aware of the new-found respect for the 'goody goody' that the rest of the guild members have after he, pretty much murdered 340 people single handily.

"Sup Natsu and as a matter of fact, there is one that will interest you." He leaned in close to Natsu, resting one hand on the surface whilst tipping his black glasses downwards slightly "Our pals in the Magic Council say that Fairy Tail are moving to stop a pack of people rebelling in a small village or something. So, to stop this a job was issued to stop them. Jay took it already but she didn't wait and look at who was going on it. Word has it that Titania is going on it with her team and I know that whilst Jay is strong, she can't handle a team of mages _and _Titania. If you're fast you might be able to catch her but she left the second you did so chances are she's waiting at the Train Station in Magnolia to stop the bastards." He finished with a smirk aimed at Natsu

"So, Salamander. Think you can go toe-to-toe with your old buddies" He finished

Natsu chuckled slightly "I'm gonna wipe the floor with that bitch of a mage!" He yelled, bounding out of the back entrance he used to enter mere minutes ago and from within the guild hall people heard "RIGHT, ATE. WE'RE GONNA GO PULL THE WINGS OFF SOME FAIRIES" and that was followed by the sound of a large fire roaring into life before the sound of trotting hooves could be heard moving away from the guild hall.

Natsu decided to completely ignore the idea of a transportation lacrima for the single reason that if the fight makes it onto the train then he'd be at a major disadvantage. Ate easily has the speed combined with his fire magic to catch the train, if not leave the thing in her dust.

Natsu was already outside of the city of Virkanes and booking it down the way towards Magnolia. 40 miles? Easy! Ate could hit 95 miles per hour due to her incredible breed and massive magic container at hand. It would take Natsu roughly 25 minutes to reach Magnolia if he followed the slightly longer path that was usually void of travellers due to them opting to take the path that was 3 miles shorter.

It was then that Natsu spotted something. His cloak! He forgot to grab his cloak in the heat of the moment that he left without it, it was then that a flash of lightning passed him and stopped up ahead. Juan!

Natsu pulled Ate to a stop next to him and watched as he admired the new horse in Natsu care. "You idiot. Why the hell are you using fire when you can use lightning? She'll go like a bat outta hell if you use lightning! How do you think I run so fast you dumbass!" He yelled in frustration as he threw Natsus cloak at him that was slung under his arm.

Natsu pulled it around his neck and fastened the single button before focusing on the magic that was circling around his hands and feet, changing the properties from fire to lightning as Juan suggested. Moments later the horse bucked up and the fire that was emitting from the horse was replaced with blue lightning that was dancing around the body of Ate.

"Get going Salamander! Give em' hell!" Juan yelled as he took off back towards the guild hall

Natsu looked down at Ates eyes that were bursting with the need to run from the increase in power. "Let's ride" were his simple words before Ate took off, leaving a huge cloud of dust and dirt where she was seconds ago as she and Natsu barrelled down the path whilst avoiding any bumps or stones in the path. Natsu was forced to light the area around his eyes on fire to evaporate the water leaking from his eyes as the air rushed into his skin. With the speeds Ate was hitting right now then it was looking a lot more like 13 minutes to cover the remaining miles to Magnolia, yeah sure Natsu could have done this with a teleportation lacrima in a few seconds but with this method he's able to not only give Ate a good run but it also means that if, by some chance, Fairy Tail caught him then the members would find no connecting to The Fraternity.

Natsu watched as the miles flew past, the fields around him tumbled out of control as he and Ate dashed through the empty trail at breakneck speeds that would be impossible for anyone who was inexperienced to even dream of, let alone reach speeds like this.

Soon after Natsu watched as the familiar sight of Magnolia came into view and began approaching rapidly. He would have to make for the train station immediately if he hoped to catch her before she made contact with Fairy Tails strongest team.

As Natsu passed through the transaction from dirt path to cobbled streets he didn't bother to slow his pace and instead simply made for the beach. Somewhere that was long, straight, covered the majority of Magnolias width and was void of most people. He tugged on Ates reins lightly to make a course adjustment to lead her to the beach which would eventually pass by the Fairy Tail guild hall which was now in view and he would pass it any second now. As he passed it he listened closely to gain an idea of what was happening right now but what he heard was bad news.

It was the masters voice talking to Gajeel "Gajeel, I'd like you to keep an eye on that girl until the prison guards can arrive to take her to prison. I'm glad no one was hurt but at the same time I'm upset that Mikas first job was ruined by someone from a Dark Guild." He spoke to him

Natsu halted the flow of magic that was streaming into Ate whilst he processed everything. "Right so, Jay's been caught, Gajeel and Grams are here, Mika hasn't busted her out yet and my old team are probably in there too. How the hell am I supposed to bust her out of there?" He thought out loud as he paced back and forward and then an idea hit him. Surprise attack!

Natsu walked until he was perpendicular to Fairy Tails back entrance that lead to the sandy beach he was standing on right now before he prepared himself for the attack.

"I'm gonna need a big boost here so this so I'm just gonna use **Afterburner **and **On Coming Storm **to increase my power before the fight." He decided as he prepared to chant the spells. After he activated **Afterburner **he wouldn't have long to activate **On Coming Storm **and channel the spell before Fairy Tail appeared outside due to the increase in magical energy.

Natsu took in a deep breath as he channelled the appropriate magic to begin the spell before chanting with all his spirit behind it **"AFTERBURNER!" **and he took in the brilliant feeling that fell upon him because of the incredible magic flow that his body was absorbing. It was like eating Igneels fire all over again.

Within the guild hall you didn't exactly need to have Dragon Slayer senses to hear the loud chant that came from the beach and almost instantly people began to head for the back door of the guild to inspect what was going on but Mika, after hearing the spell and the voice, knew that it was Natsu.

**"ON COMING STORM!" **He screamed into the air and once again felt the slightly unfamiliar jolt of electricity that began to flow through his body and arc to the sandy beach below him.

_'No holding back this time! Tombstone would shit himself if he saw this attack.' _Natsu thought, remembering back to his first moments in the guild hall when he had first used his **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode **to attack the MPF but at that time he was holding back and he also didn't have the magic boost he has now.

**"LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" **And at thus point the members of Fairy Tail were flocking to the doors to see why the hell someone was screaming their head off on the beach and also as to why the temperature was sky-rocketing.

Erza was the first one to step forward and pointed a finger at Natsu as she yelled "Who are you and what business do you have here?!" She questioned

Natsu chuckled a bit as the fire and lightning erupted around his body, making the hood of his cape swish back and reveal his face and hair which was now dyed red.

Natsu completely ignored her question and took in a large breath **"LIGHTING-FLAME DARGONS-" **He planted his right foot behind him and leaned a little off of his left foot to prevent him from going crashing backwards into the water. **"-ROAR!" **And he let loose an incredible roar, one that easily trumped every single one of his previous attacks. The new power given to him by the scrolls and the ability to freely use his **Lightning Dragon **magic in combination with his **Fire Dragon **magic.

Natsu, despite his very solid foot plant, shifted as the attack left his mouth which sent his footing into a loose stance and his back began to arch back, causing his roar to curve upwards and miss the members of Fairy Tail and instead blow the roof off of the large building he used to call home.

The roar continued for a good few seconds before Natsu completely lost his footing and fell over from his own power. This was something he really wasn't hoping for.

Fairy Tail were now standing before him, each member had an angry look, clenched fists and were muttering threatening words that he probably wasn't supposed to hear. Well that was all save for 6 members. Happy, Carla, Lily, Wendy and Gajeel all recognised the familiar smell, the attack and the voice and it was Wendy that stepped forward to face Natsu, her small form ducked under Erzas arm and she stood at the transaction point between beach and wooden floor.

"N-Natsu?" She questioned in a quiet voice that sounded cautions and scared.

Natsu went wide eyed at hearing Wendy's voice. A part of him suddenly tensed up and he remembered. Wendy did nothing to him in the past. He was an idol to her, someone she could look up to and to hear her say his name with terror ringing in her voice was like a stab through his soul. Natsu got to his feet slowly and stood, looking at the small girl with an attempt at a glare but he just couldn't, she was too innocent.

He shook his head violently, trying to shake the thoughts away from turning tail and running from her.

"Hey, Salamander! The fuck are you doing destroying _our _guild hall?!" Gajeel yelled at him, stepping up next to Wendy whilst the other guild members looked forward in disbelief at the lone figure standing in front of them.

Natsu remained silent, moving his calmed gaze away from the Dragon slayers and it focused on Gray. His friend/rival turned enemy. Seeing the person who he prevented from killing himself on Galuna Island and the person that told him he wasn't good enough to fight along side them brought about the anger he felt and anger was good in this situation.

Something about Natsu made himself think that, despite the Dragon Slayers accusing him of being Natsu, he had to deny it completely.

"What'd you mean 'our guild hall'. I'm here to take the life of your _other _Fire Dragon Slayer and steal her magic. I ain't interested in joining your shitty guild!" Natsu said with a sinister tone and a sadistic grin.

Now this got them curious.


	13. Natsu vs Fairy Tail(cont)

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics_has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Magic = **"This is an example"**

**(Outside on Fairy Tails beach)**

"What do you mean by that?!" Lucy yelled from behind Erza, Gajeel and Wendy

"I _mean_-"Natsu said whilst rolling his wrists "-that I killed the fucker and took his magic." He said as he pulled his cloak backwards to reveal his sheathed Katana

Erza gasped as she saw the sword and remembered back to the job that she failed to complete because someone had stolen some of the artefacts. "You're the one that robbed those Museum carts! You're just a murdering thief! That's not someone capable of killing Natsu!"

Natsu laughed slightly, realising he was no longer scared of Erza "Shut it Titania. I can't be dealing with you right now. I'm here to collect someone if you don't mind. _Now-_"he said in an irritated voice "-step aside before I decide to cut through you people like slabs of meat." He said with a disturbing look spread across his face making Titania harden her glare.

"Do not threaten my children. If you harm any of my children in Fairy Tail you will never be forgiven." Makarov said with a glare of his own as he let his magic flare up, tossing up some of the sand from the beach.

"You know. From what I heard the reason the Salamander left was because you own _children-_" he mocked, looking to irritate the elderly man "- decided to kick him out. So, what do you do to your members that caused someone to leave, huh?" He said knowing full well no answer would come for his question.

"Leaving was Natsu's own choice and I refuse to believe someone as strong as Natsu is dead!" He yelled as a bright light formed around his hands "Leave this place immediately before you force my hand." He threatened

Natsu clicked the Katana open slightly from its sheath, letting the magnetic bond break and reveal part of the gleaming blade inside.

Without warning Natsu dashed forward, his Katana swinging out from its place in the sheath and hurtling towards the neck of his old master and with his resolve steeled he swung but the blade was met with several walls of Ice.

Natsu dashed back to put some distance between him and the defending mages to make it a bit safer for now. "Don't you _dare _try and hurt the old man!" Gray yelled

"**ICE MAKE LANCE!" **He shouted as he put his closed fist in his palm and willed the several lances make of ice to curve towards Natsu in a fashion that would be too unpredictable to anyone who hasn't seen them almost every day of his life.

Natsu jumped towards the incoming projectiles and ducked sharply as they reached a point that he knew would present and opening that lead him straight at his unprotected leg.

He clenched his fist around the Katana and dashed through the opening, and as he swung at Gray, a large black club with spiked rocks protruding from one side stopped the blade in its tracks, the large mace was easily recognizable as Erzas Purgatory Armour.

"**IRON DRAGONS HARD FIST!" **Gajeel yelled as he swung his fist down onto Natsu's now unprotected back. The hit connected and sent Natsu falling to the ground but his fast reflexes allowed him to get to his feet and lunge backwards.

"**FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" **Natsu yelled as he aimed the large breath attack at the crowd. Natsu watched as the attack flew and knew it would connect until.

'_I'm sorry Natsu, Cap said I had to blend in no matter the cost but you know how to stop me! So think goddamnit!' _Mika thought as she drew in a breath and devoured the flames that Natsu loves more than the majority of people now. The attack was redirected and it harmlessly passed into Mika's mouth and she swallowed the powerful roar.

Natsu looked at Mika in searing anger. "The fuck are you doing?!" He yelled at her as she devoured his flames

"Good job Mika. If you're here he can't use any attacks." Erza complimented as she brought her large mace into a stance that Natsu knew would result in her swinging from the right and then doing a full pivot and bringing the mace down on top of her opponent.

"You want a bet?! **LIGHNING FLAME DRAGONS IRON BREAKDOWN FIST!"** Natsu screamed as he ducked under the right swing from the mace and with a full arm coated in his powerful magic he slammed it into the ground and watched as the ground under Levy began to spark and soon after magic shot up from the ground under her but whilst Natsu was praising his work Elfman took the chance to make a move.

Mika, despite knowing full well the outcome of the action, began to devour Natsus flames again but along with the flames, lightning followed suit and caused Mika to widen her eyes in pain as she fell to the ground with a searing pain flowing into her throat.

"Mika be careful!" Gray yelled at the fallen **Fire Mage**.

'_Fucking Natsu and you're lightning. You're fire tasted so good as well~' _She thought from her position on the ground, ignoring the pain as best she could.

"**TAKE OVER: BEAST SOUL!" **And the body of Elfman Strauss was replaced with the large beast that supposedly took Lisannas life.

Natsu began listing off the pros and cons of the takeover _'slow, lots of blind spots, weak legs, strong arms, hard skin, no eye protection' _and as he prepared to slash at the knees of the beast he felt his feet get frozen by Gray who had performed a lightning fast **Ice make floor** without Natsu noticing and the attack was followed up with a point blank **Water Slicer **from Juvia who had nimbly made her way behind him.

Natsu melted the ice quickly after the water slicer hit him, which he thankfully managed to block with the sword, and prepared to perform a secret art but the large fist of the guild master collided with his face and sent him flying backwards into the water of the beach.

"Leave whilst you can. One person is no match for the entirety of Fairy Tail." Makarov said with a threatening stance.

'_Damn it! I can't land a single fucking hit! I know how they all attack but there's just too many of them to deal with by myself… unless…' _Natsu though inwardly as he reached his free hand behind his back to check the small pocket that was woven into the very back of the Cloak Natsu was wearing. _'Phew, I've got it. This will definitely blow my cover but fuck it! I ain't losing to Fairy Tail! NOT NOW AND NEVER AGAIN WILL I LOSE TO THESE BACKSTABBING BASTARDS!' _Natsu yelled as he pulled the contents of his pocket out and swung it in front of him to reveal 2 tiny shards of bright blue Lacrima that were giving off insurmountable amounts of magic energy. Erza knew exactly what that Lacrima held.

"That's pure Eternano! That's what Jellal was using to power the R-System before Natsu destroyed it!" Erza yelled as she recalled the memory of Natsu taking Jellal to town with ease under the influence of Dragon Force.

Mika then understood it, the small container that Natsu took from his home that day was the crystal of Eternano! That's why he came back for it and why the little container felt stronger than your average mage.

Natsu smirked "This will be the first time any of you will have actually seen this thing. It's a good thing that I snagged a couple of shards of this thing before the tower exploded." He said with a sinister growl before he threw the shards into his mouth and felt the incredible magic swell up within him once again. Not as powerful as before but still enough to trigger his key to winning this fight. Dragon Force!

Right in front of Fairy Tail, the red hair dye in Natsus hair began to burn away under the intense heat, the scales that were unfamiliar to everyone bar Erza began to form around his eyes and forearms, his fire began to alter its colour into a much darker flame with a crimson red flowing through it. This transformation instilled fear into the majority of the Guild members, even Mika who was yet to see his Dragon Force actually get pulled off felt a pang of fear rush into her despite her knowing that he's on her side now. However, if this wasn't enough, worse was yet to come.

His eyes began sparking a bright yellow before his now pink hair shot into huge streaks of lightning that shot skyward, the rest of his arms became enveloped in scales, similar to his forearms from before, as did his legs and chest, but they were currently hidden from view thanks to him being fully clothed.

With the power of two Dragons fighting side by side before them and in the body of their beloved Fire Dragon Slayer was too much for some of the members to take, namely Lisanna, Lucy, Happy and Wendy as well as a few more. Mira was preparing to fight until death if she needed to in order to question Natsu. She had to know what drove him to this!

The same feeling was shared by Erza. She too wanted to fight until the bitter end if it meant discovering why Natsu did this but Erza was currently the only one to have seen him achieve Dragon Force and that was without his Lightning powers there too. The power of Natsus **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic whilst in **Dragon Force **was able to defeat Jellal and Master Zero of the Oracion Seis and now they were faced with his **Fire Dragon Force **_and _his **Lightning Dragon Force. **Yes, the entirety of Fairy Tail were here unless they were out on a job but the thing is, Jellal was a Wizard Saint and Master Zero had managed to become the Guild master of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds around.

"So, Fairy Tail. Who wants to die first?" Natsu asked as he sheathed the Katana, he had no further need for the item as victory would come easy now that he had this much power.

"Natsu, if that is really you then you need to snap out of it! We're not your enemies!" Carla yelled at the humanoid dragon before them.

"Hahaha. Look at you people! You're so weak that you won't even fight me but instead you'll try and talk me out of it? How pat-"Natsu then had to dodge the large iron pillar that was shot towards his face mid-sentence. As Natsu dodged the incoming attack from Gajeel, he charged him with his lightning fast speed courtesy of his increase in **Lightning Dragon **magic. Using the speed behind his punch Natsu pushed his fist into Gajeels ribcage, sending him flying through the wall of the guild hall with an incredibly large crash.

The next assault came from Bixlow and Fried. Natsu watched as small wooden dolls began to encircle him, flying in and out of his vision at lightning fast speeds as they charged magical energy in their mouths. From the left of him he heard Fried chant **"Dark Eciture: Destruction!" **Natsu then dived at the ring of dolls and punched one after the other as they passed in front of him with incredible velocity before he launched himself vertically to avoid the incoming streak of purple letters and symbols. He nimbly did a half loop and shot a very concentrated blast of fire magic out of his feet to propel him towards Fried who was frozen in place as Natsu's fist collided with his face and followed through until he hit the sand. Before Bixlow could find anything else that he could use to hold the souls Natsu had dived in between his legs and grabbed his ankle on the say past before kicking his feet up and spinning three hundred and sixty degrees to launch Bixlow across the beach.

Lucy stepped forward to protect the members and pulled out one of her trusted spirits **"Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" **A bright light appeared before Lucy and the familiar perverted Minotaur appeared but before he could give a snarky comment he was buried in 4 feet of sand and Natsu was mid-air where Taurus was standing with his closed fist finishing the lightning fast attack that wiped out the spirit.

"Well, I gotta give the bastard props for trying but you people are just too weak so hand her over or I'm gonna tear you people limb from limb and throw your remains into the fires of hell." Natsu snarled at the remainder of the guild members.

Makarov was at a loss here. The child he could rely on the most to save Fairy Tail when a problem that threatened the entire Guild arose, was now the very person who was threatening the entire Guild. How can he fight someone he loved for so many years? How did Natsu find the resolve to fight those he used to love? Makarov knew that he couldn't lift a finger to help his children without hurting someone else he held dear but if he did not act then many more would get hurt.

"You're taking too long. Maybe you could use some extra motivation." And with that Natsu dashed forward towards Levy who was standing at the back with her arms crossing her body in a self-hugging position. She never even got to see it coming and before she knew it, Natsu, a boy she _once _crushed over had plunged his fist through her chest and out of her back. He withdrew his blood covered hand immediately from the girl who was now lying on the ground, her chest gushing of blood and her eyes wide open.

"LEVY!" Many members yelled as Fried and Wendy rushed to her side. Wendy instantly began channelling her healing magic with no limits to try and heal the large wound. Fried was also helping by creating runes inside her wound to prevent any more blood loss.

"Erza." Makarov spoke

Erza moved her gaze from Levy to the Master. "Yes master?" She asked, trying to hold back the anger, sadness and fear that was rising within her because of the fact Natsu was actually threatening Fairy Tail, assuming it was _actually _Natsu.

"Go inside and fetch the woman who intercepted you at the station. Wendy, Fried and Mika, can you please go inside and tend to Levy's wounds. Jet go and contact Porlyusica as fast as possible and have her come here." He said with a monotone voice that made it very clear he was trying his hardest to suppress his true feelings.

"Yes master." Erza obeyed as she walked inside the guild hall.

The others followed as Fried gently lifted Levy whilst Wendy continued to go all out with the healing magic. Mika could only assume she was there to cauterise the wound.

The whole time Erza was away the guild members stood facing Natsu who was still bursting with magic energy from the consumption of Eternano. Some of the members had magic circles over their fists or floating in the air, others were shaking with anger, some were looking in disbelief and the rest were likely in tears.

Natsu stood facing the assortment of mages with a bored expression. The only people here who would pose a threat are the old man, Mira, Erza and, to an extent, Gajeel. Gray could be handled easily enough. Natsu knew he didn't react all that well to high speed assaults because, although he's one of the fastest **Ice Make **wizards around Fiore, he still can't keep up with the speed of lightning. It's also a good thing that Gildarts wasn't here. Natsu knew he may still be beyond his reach with his limited range of spells.

Erza eventually returned with Jay who was bruised, bloodied, had her hair in an absolute state, clothes ripped slightly, was virtually without magic power, had her hands bound behind her back with a blindfold over her eyes and was obviously unconscious

Natsu rushed to Jay and ripped her from Erzas arms and returned to his position in the blink of an eye. The enhanced physical properties combined with the lightning magic clearly made him stupidly fast.

"We'll meet again Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be fun to crush you when you're _this _weak." Natsu said as he approached Ate who was still standing in the same place as she was when Natsu left her before he ripped the bindings off of Jay and turned them to ash.

"We may not be as weak as you think." Erza said with a glare aimed at 'Natsu'.

Natsu put Jay over the saddle of Ate and glanced over his shoulder to see Erza standing with purgatory mace in hand and a glare aimed at him. _'She still doesn't get it? Well then, a quick lesson will be okay' _Natsu said mentally before he spun round and with a powerful kick, he flew across the sandy beach towards the **Re-Quip **mage who was standing glaring at him.

In one swift movement he had brought his fist to her face and he swung but, he had clearly been underestimating Erzas reactions as she darted backwards and strafed right to avoid the initial and a possible counter attack.

"You move well Titania, maybe one day you'll stand a chance against me but you'd better get training because I sure as hell will and who knows, maybe one day you'll be able to follow through with that kill order you submitted, eh?" He mocked before returning to Ates side and lifting Jay so that he could sit in front of her and guide the horse.

"Come on Ate! We're leaving" He said as he channelled the lightning magic into the horse and sped off down the beach at the same speed he entered at which sent huge clouds of dust and sand into the members of Fairy Tails eyes before they rushed inside to tend to Levy's wounds. All bar Mika, she stayed behind to gawk at Natsus power and also…how screwed she would have been if Natsu had used such power against her during the fight. She also began to wonder how Fairy Tail would react to the stories told by the mage who just attacked them. On one hand, he said he killed Natsu and stole the magic but after the hair dye was removed it was easy to recognize the pink hair before it was replaced by arcs of lightning as he entered **Dragon Force 2.0**.

The trip back was covered incredibly fast because thanks to Ate and his **Lightning Magic **boosting her sprinting abilities. As Natsu seen Virkanes come into view he glanced back at Jay to check if she was still KO'd, which she was.

When the three eventually arrived at the guild hall Natsu didn't bother tying up Ate before he charged inside and went straight to Yowah, the healer for the Fraternity. As Natsu dashed through the guild hall there wasn't a single person who saw his body but the afterimage of his lightning was visible to Juan and sparrow as well as a few others.

Yowah had only been aware that Natsu was here because she could practically feel the building they were in _wanting _to destroy itself because of the destructive powers Natsu held but when he dashed into her infirmary holding Mary-Jane in the blink of an eye, dropped her on a bed and left with a slam of the door.

Natsu stopped in the main guild hall to see the members picking up objects from his last pass through but they all stopped moving when they saw the scaled monster of magic power before their eyes.

"Natsu, that you?" Tombstone asked him curiously.

"Well yeah, who the fuck else is it gonna be the fucking tooth fairy?" Natsu joked with the large man.

Tombstone brushed off the worry and seen the kid was fine "Ak, you're a pain in the ass kid. Anyway what the fuck happened to you?" He asked again.

"I went to Fairy Tail to get Jay back and I had to eat Eternano to beat em'. Where's Cap?" He said in an impatient tone.

"In his office, he wanted to see you actually, says he's got a bunch of gifts for ya'" He said, picking up his beverage and taking a sip from the glass.

"Fair enough." And Natsu disappeared in another blast of lightning down the corridors The Fraternity Headquarters.

Natsu rushed into Cap's office and stood in full view, showing Cap exactly what he wanted to see since Natsu first arrived here. Dragon Force.

"Well old man, I heard you've got something for me." Natsu said, knowing the man would be impressed by the Dual Dragon Force.

Cap looked up and his eyes widened. A face of scales, sharpened teeth, lightning for hair, arms made entirely of scales, lightning sparking around his body, fire running under his skin and enough magic energy to make several items in his office float upwards and explode.

"What the hell? Was this done in front of Fairy Tail?" He asked as he continued to evaluate Natsus appearance with eager eyes. Dragon Force is something that Natsu will soon be able achieve by simply willing it, but it is a known fact that Self-Induced Dragon Force is _nowhere _near as powerful as a Dragon Force achieved by absorbing huge amounts of Magic Power.

"Yeah, I brought Jay back and gave her to Yowah." Natsu smirked "So, what'd ya get me? Is it _them?_" Natsu asked as he leant back against the door frame, causing some of the dried wood to burn and smoulder the paint.

"Yes. The 3 of them and 1 more, as a little gift. I've also got the 2 remaining scrolls for the new elements. The variety isn't as large as I would have liked but it's the best that was available right now." Cap then looked at the sheathed Katana around Natsus waist and smiled "So, how is Faiasupiritto no ken?" He asked

"The thing still talks to me whenever I use it. It tells me how to use it and I get better and better by the second but, it's changing my fire. It's got the colour of blood running through it." He said, running his hand over the smooth wrappings that covered the hilt.

"Well, I suppose that's due to the soul you recovered. You see Natsu, every time you kill someone with that blood, the power of their soul is absorbed into the blade, increasing your magic power. The more people you kill with the sword, the more powerful you will grow." He said as he pulled open one of the large drawers scattered around the circumference of the room.

"That so, huh? Well if that's the case then I'm gonna go take another job, see y-"Natsu said and he was about to disappear.

"No! Wait. A job came in with a request for the mage that destroyed the Magic Courts. Apparently, there is a coal mine about 90 miles North of here in a town called Devron, the job is asking you to create a lightning storm and forest fire to kill the workers." He said before sighing, already knowing Natsus plan. "But you're not going to use the fire to kill people, or the lightning. Am I right? You're going to cut them down yourself to get stronger." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"Damn straight I am. An entire workforce? This will be good" Natsu said, grinning underneath the shroud of fire and lightning that was covering his body.

Cap pulled out a strange wrist accessory. Much like a bracer or a gauntlet but without the glove. "Here, this may come in handy Natsu. It's a magic item, able to create armour at will to suit the user's needs. However there is a rather difficult resume to fill in order to use it. One must be able to use **Lighting** and **Fire** magic. There are other available ways to use the device but **Fire **and **Lightning **are essential, as well as being a very special _being_. One that is so incredibly strong it's power is rivalled only by two others. It's also a device that follows the same rules as the Faiasupiritto no ken. The more you kill, the stronger the armour gets. It's called 'Sanda akuma no ama', or Armour of the Lightning Demon." He finished as he tossed the equipment at Natsu, who swiftly moved to catch it but the item snapped itself around his wrist by itself and merged with his magic, surprising the hell out of Natsu.

"What the hell?! Why the fucking hell am getting all these things?! If it's this strong then surely Mika shoulda' just learned a bit of Lightning Magic and then she'd be able to use it!" Natsu yelled as he scratched the device the wrapped itself around his wrist.

"Natsu, the reason you are getting these weapons is because you are the only one that can use them. Other people have tried and failed to use Faiasupiritto no ken. Some have even died from attacking the sheathe to use the blade but you, Natsu, you can wield it and hear the voice of the Fire Spirit trapped inside. The same goes for the Sanda akuma no ama that I just gave you. It is impossible for anyone bar you or the other two that I mentioned."

"You see Natsu, there's an old story that was long forgotten about the three children of the **One Magic** user. That probably won't mean anything to you but don't worry Natsu, you will understand with time. Now, go finish the damn job before you're **Dragon Force **runs-"Natsu dashed out of Caps office after grabbing the job details from his desk. "-out" Cap finished with a sigh.

Natsu ran outside, tied up Ate after he had abandoned her to take Jay inside, grabbed a large bucket of water and placed it next to her before he ran inside, grabbed a Teleportation Lacrimato take him to Devron and put a miniscule amount of his magic power into the Lacrima to activate it. The itch to kill began to claw at his senses as he flashed into view at Devron.

"Sup bitches, wanna die?" He said with an evil grin and a powerful glare.

**A/N: Well guys, there you have it. A short Natsu VS Fairy Tail that will promise more fighting between them where Fairy Tail will combat the threat and try to confirm or deny as to whether or not that **_**thing **_**was actually Natsu. I hope you guys enjoyed and Next time I update will be Natsu Deathbringer! I decided I would do another chapter of The Fraternity because there was a large fight coming up and yeah, thought you'd rather see the outcome of Natsu VS Fairy Tail. The same will apply to my other stories: Big Fight = Higher Priority: D**

**Stay safe all and reviews (positive or negative is fine) is much appreciated :D**


	14. Cut the bastards!

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics_has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = '_This is an example'_

"Sup bitches, wanna die?"

A man wearing a luminous yellow safety vest, a white hard hat and a clipboard in one hand turned around to face the intruder but what he hadn't expected to see was a large scaled figure with fire swirling around them and lightning arcing through the air.

"W-W-What are y-y-you?" He stuttered out, his fear rising as Natsu took a slow step forward, pulling his sword from its position in its sheath. The ground began to crack under his foot and any grass in the vicinity soon caught fire due to the incredible heat.

"Me? I'm here on a job. Names Natsu Dragneel." He replied, pointing the sharp point of the blade towards the worker. By now several other people had noticed the sight and turned to face Natsu to see what was happening to their chief inspector of the coal mine.

The inspector suddenly felt relief, "Oh, The Salamander of Fairy Tail? Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were some evil mon-"He began but was quickly run through by Natsu's sword.

"Monster you say? Sounds about right if you ask me, but oh well, you can't ask me anymore." Natsu said as he pulled the bloodied blade out from the man's falling body.

"Ah, the inspector!"  
"That guy killed him!"  
"Get out of here! Run!"  
"Someone contact the council!"  
"I'll get The Thorns of Nefield!"  
Came the multiple cries from some of the coal miners as they fled the area.

Natsu looked around and saw many scared people as they ran every which way. Natsu whipped the Katana in the air and leapt forward, raising it above his head before he brought it down upon a man, slicing cleanly through his hard hat before he lifted his right leg and spun on his left, sending a foot into a nearby worker who was sent to the floor and shortly after had a blood stained blade rammed through his chest into the ground.

"Where's everyone going?!" He yelled out loud, laughing slightly as he did so before he sprinted for the gates to the mine with his lightning magic and melted the lock shut with the incredible heat from the raging blaze in his hands.

'_I'd better stop screwing around or Dragon Force will end and I'll be a lot slower at killin' these idiots.' _Natsu thought as he spun the Katana in his hand to hold it in a reversed grip and pulled it along his body, slicing up the backs of three people that attempted to run away, severing their spines and killing them in one swift motion.

Finally, someone charged at Natsu with a wild look in his eyes as he swung a pickaxe at Natsu but as the man swung he found his main body separated from his legs as Natsu cut through them before twirling the blade round and passing it effortlessly through the man's head.

"This is too easy! Someone give me a damn challenge!" He yelled into the crowds that were bashing against the melted gates that Natsu had sealed shut.

"There's just too many of you damn people to kill with a sword and I want to finish this before my Dragon Force runs out, so here it goes. **Fire Dragons Roar**!" He yelled before taking in a breath and unleashing a breath taking jet of fire from his mouth that seemed to turn the people inside the fire to ash in a few seconds, those who were shielded from him by other layers of people were less severely burned but they were still cast off to oblivion.

Natsu turned to the mine shaft that was in place and surprisingly, his antics above ground had still gone unnoticed by many of the workers down there as they continued their work.

"**Lightning Flame Dragons Flash Fire**!"Natsu yelled into the tunnel as he put both hands over his chest and pushed them outwards, his Katana swinging off to the side as a large double-helix type shape of crimson red fire and bright yellow lightning spiralled out of his chest and into the mine shaft.

"I doubt anyone's gonna live through that." Natsu brushed off as he turned to the entrance of the mining area to see Rune Knights approaching his current location.

"Oh, more guys, eh? Fine with me." Natsu grinned, despite feeling his Dragon Force begin to die down as the lightning that had become his hair slowly began to fall downwards back into his scalp. _'Shit, gotta end this now or they'll know who I am' _Natsu thought as he watched the men crash through the damaged gate and surround him in an instant, their training in ranks was clearly improving after he rampaged through the Courts.

"FREEZE! Don't try to resist or we will use lethal force!" One of the men, presumably a Captain ranked man said as the soldiers pointed their spears towards Natsu whilst maintaining a safe distance from the man's lethal sword.

"That so, eh? Well I'd suggest you use lethal force because I sure as fuck am." He grinned before disappearing in a huge blast of fire and reappearing behind the Captain with even more fresh blood dripping from his blade and the white uniform of the Captain slowly began to stain red in a line across his chest.

The captain fell to the floor with a dead look in his eyes as death came knocking. "Oh, my bad." Natsu said sarcastically as he flipped in the air and in a moment's notice the Katana had the new crimson fire dancing along its blade as the eyes of the Dragon shaped crest lit up a dark red. From the flip Natsu hit the ground and dashed to the left, swiping away the spears of 2 soldiers who were still in shock from watching their respected Captain fall like a bag of stones in a river. With the spears out of the way Natsu plunged the blade through the solider to his right and then swiped the Katana left, taking the arm off of the other one and cutting deep into his arm, however, before he could react, a spearman had taken the initiative to pierce his right calve, hence hindering the speed Natsu could use.

"You fucking bastard!" Natsu snarled, ripping the spear from is leg and ducking under a punch that was coming his way before he grabbed another incoming spear and pumped the user with enough Lightning to turn his clothes to cinders. Whirling his Katana before listening to the strange voice that instructed him whenever he fought with the blade that was strangely enough saying _'Get out of here.' _In a calm and collected tone.

Natsu ignored the voice this time and cut a large slice in the air, spinning 270 degrees on his undamaged left foot and applying minimal pressure to halt the spin.

"**FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **Natsu yelled as loud as he could, showing his rage with the weak soldiers. He swung the magic infused fist but as the first approached its target, a strange metal clanging sound could be heard and it wasn't until Natsus vision became partially impaired at the outer most edges of his vision that he realised, his Sanda akuma no ama, or Armour of the Lightning Demon had activated.

The metallic fist pounded against the soldier and rather than sending him through the air like his attack would usually do, the extra power from the Armour allowed his fist to travel almost 3 inches into his torso.

Not taking any time to stop, Natsu leaped into the air and swirled his left foot backwards, landing nimbly on the right foot he then fell over as his injured leg couldn't support the weight. _'Fuck this leg!' _Natsu yelled internally at the bleeding leg which was now hidden behind his armour.

It was now that Natsu realised, he'd killed the last rune knight. The numbers were so small that he'd managed to go against them despite his injured leg that he got early in the fight.

"Well, Mine destroyed, workers dead, surrounding forestry is successfully on fire, rune knights dead and… wait. This place had a guild too!" Natsu said, panicking that he may have to fight a guild with these injuries and the final scrap of his Dragon Force, but there was nothing. He'd managed to stop anyone from escaping who might have got to the Wizards and god knows what they're doing which would preoccupy them enough to not notice the huge storms of fire and lightning brewing in the skies above the mine which was only a few kilometres out of town.

"Ha, damn idiots. Well, I suppose I can't expect much else. I mean heck, this guild doesn't even have an S-Class mage if I remember right." Natsu laughed as his Armour disappeared before he could get a decent look at it, allowing him to sheath his bloodied Katana. "You're a pretty useful tool so you are." He gave a nice smile to the sword as he hid it in its sheathe.

'_I'm not a tool. If anything, that is the role that you hold' _His sword spoke again, sounding a tad peeved off at Natsus remark

"Sheesh, no need to get grumpy." Natsu said, as he tried to push some of his lightning magic around his legs to speed up his run home. Either in his rush to arrive at the town or during the fight, he'd forgotten a Lacrima back home or the train was just out of order from someone dripping of blood, yes that was the reason, it wasn't because he's still suffering from possibly the world's worst case of motion sickness. Unfortunately, he couldn't run at full speed so he was stuck for now with pretty much hopping forwards with incredible speed rather than running. He wouldn't make it all the way to The Fraternity in one day.

**(Over at Fairy Tail, 7 hours after Natsu set off)**

It was finally getting pretty dark around Magnolia and many on the members were beginning to head home but for those who were still inside the guild hall, they were either chatting, tending to Levy or preparing to go home. Today was too shocking to have a good laugh.

Levy had, by some miracle, survived the hit she took from Natsu, with the healers of the guild working every second until Jet returned with Porlyusica who was able to actually close up the hole in her chest with minimal scarring. The attack had actually cauterised the wound because of the unimaginable heat that came from the fires of the Dragon Slayer, whom of which was still being spoken of. The conversations mainly focused around the idea of it being _their _Natsu Dragneel, an imposter or the story they were told by the man who attacked the guild.

Right now, Levy was sleeping calmly with Porlyusica, Wendy, Makarov, Fried and Gajeel were ready to help at a moment's notice.

Mika was already on her way home from the guild hall, accompanied by Gray who had been ordered to escort Mika home as a precaution in the likely case the man claiming to be Natsu attacked once again. She was walking up the small path leading to her home with Gray at her side, the two were engaged in general small talk for now but Gray brought up a topic that shocked her. "So, do you have a lucky guy in your life?" He asked with a sideward glance at Mika.

"Eh, what?" Mika hesitated "N-No, I don't. I travelled a lot so it was really hard to form a serious relationship." She said, hoping the lie would hold up.

"Hmm, I'm honestly surprised. You're so beautiful and strong that I thought someone would have asked you out by now. Plus you've got an amazing personality." He complimented, not at all trying to hide his attempt to flirt with the curvaceous Dragon Slayer.

"Thank you." She said back, trying to shift the topic to something different before-

"Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow with me? It'd be my treat." He proposed with a hopeful voice as he asked Mika out, hoping to god she says yes.

"Sure why not." She agreed, but inside she was simply planning to agree to the date, have a bit of fun, skin a bit of money from the Ice Mage and say she'd rather stay as friends because she already has her eye on a special someone, who is, quite literally, hot as fuck.

"Great. I'll get everything sorted tomorrow. See you later." He said as the duo arrived at the house which formally belonged to Gray's rival and best friend. Looking back, Gray couldn't really see why he'd acted so harshly towards Natsu after the pay was reduced. It was such a trivial thing and Natsu's closest friends made him leave. Wow, some turn of events that was.

"Sure, see ya'." She said with a small wave and a smile which as she turned around turned to one of pure lust as she caught a scent of someone in her house.

Opening the door, Mika dashed in flew straight for the hammock, without even double checking to make sure it was Natsu she began kissing him like he was the last source of air on the planet.

Natsu pushed Mika off him and grunted in pain. "Jesus woman, can't a guy fix a wound in peace?" He asked, irritated as he tried to wrap the wound in his calf which was proving to be difficult because of the awkward shape and the fact he'd injured one of his arms performing his new combination spell **Lightning Flame Dragons Flash Fire. **

Mika stepped back and looked at the wound and the dried blood down his leg, proof that he'd moved a fair distance even while bleeding. Mika bent down and grabbed the ends of the bandage. "Here, let me." She said as she intricately weaved a pattern around the wound with care before tying a semi tight knot in the end to hold it in place.

"There, all better. Now, what the hell happened and why do you have the Armour of the Lightning Demon?" She asked, pointing towards the bracer wrapped around his wrist.

"It was a gift from the old man. You should come back sometime for a day or two and we can do a job together. Speaking of which I just got back from one. It was some mining team that people wanted taken out. I'm going to collect the pay tomorrow once I've rested my leg." He said briefly, looking around his old house.

"This place brings back memories, ya know?" He said softly, his eyes scanning the room and then without warning he pulled his sword from its sheathe and stabbed a hole in a picture of Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, an irritated Gajeel and Himself.

"Memories that make me want to cut those bastards up!" He was currently seething with anger. The picture of them all smiling, bar Gajeel of course but that's cos he's a miserable old sod, simply brought back the memories of the way they told him to more or less fuck off because he's too stupid.

_"We've decided to permanently remove you from the rankings of our team due to your incompetence in battle and your impulsive actions disrupting our set plans that had been pre-determined before the mission began_

_"It means we're kickin' you off the team fire prick" _

_"What? Are you guys for real?" _

_"Yeah, sorry about this Natsu. I hope there's no hard feeli-"_

Mika climbed on top of Natsu who was lying in the hammock after leaving the sword dangling in the picture. "I can make all that go away Natsu." She whispered as she leaned into his ear, her long hair flowing over the side of his face. "All you need to do is let me. Just you and me Natsu, we mate once and we will be together forever." She whispered again, making her voice sound as tempting as possible.

Natsu, despite his injuries, wrapped an arm around Mika and flipped their positions. She was laying down on the pieces of rope "I dunno. I was always hoping to do this with someone a lot hotter than you." Natsu teased sarcastically, knowing full well he'd strike more nerves in Mika than she actually has.

"Why you little-! I'm smokin' hot you damn gecko!" She yelled back at hearing the insult. She let a few flames lick Natsus skin but he soon devoured them and brought his face right next to hers. "I wonder…" Natsu said, tapping his chin

"What is it?" Mika asked, just wanting Natsu to get on with things

"Does the rest of you taste as good as your fire does?" He replied with a smirk, bringing his head down to lock Mika in a fierce kiss. The fires of Mika's soul would never rest when she and Natsu would kiss like this, especially when it's him that initiates the kiss.

"Mmmh" Mika moaned into the kiss as Natsu took full control over the two. One of his hands was holding both her wrists above her head as his other one roamed her body for any signs of imperfections, safe to say that, with a body like Mika's, he found none.

Natsu pulled away for a moment and moved his head down slowly down her body, his nose was gently brushing against her clothes as he did so. He slid a hand around her top and pulled it up her body, exposing her abs that came with being as physically fit as she was. He kissed the muscles and let Mikas hands free for her to lift the top off completely. "Remember that deal we had?" He said as he paused the kisses "You can forget it because I'll do anything for you anytime." He grinned pulling the waist band of her trousers down but whilst doing so she jumped up and pinned Natsu down in a similar way that she was pinned down.

"Nuh-uh-uh" Mika waggled a finger in front of his face. "I worked for that so I'm sure as shit not gonna let you slip it away like that." She mused with a playful smile. For two murderers, the two were surprisingly cheery.

"Damn. Tch" Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval as he had desperately hoped she'd lift that fucking day off his head.

"No beating around the bush this time." Mika said as she untied the band that held Natsus Katana sheath and placed it on a nearby table and returned to undo Natsus trousers and slide the clothing off his legs. Natsu lifted his hips to make her job all that much easier and he kicked the trousers off as the waistline came to his feet.

Mika sat up, perpendicular to Natsu and undid her bra and threw it aside hastily. She lit a finger in fire and burned through Natsus boxers. Thank god there wasn't any fire-proof boxers around.

Whilst doing so Natsu did the same with Mikas thinly laced panties, burning the small undergarment. The two blushed as they realised that the most clothing they had on right now was socks –Natsu had his shirt off when he tried to tie the bandages around his leg.-

Mika moved over Natsus member that was now standing tall and proud at the sight of the female **Dragon Slayer's **incredible body.

Natsu turned his eyes directly to hers "Are you sure about this? You don't need to if you –"He said with concern but was shut up as Mika dropped herself on Natsu, taking his full length immediately and without hesitation. "Shut up" She said in a hazy voice as pleasure ran through her. This was literally the moment where dreams became a reality for Mika. Too many times did she have fantasies about her and Natsu and to wake up, in bed alone was actually painful.

She lifted her body slightly and came back down slowly, enjoying the feeling of Natsu as he wound his hands around her waist and gripped her ass in a grip that was not too tight nor loose. The two continued on and on, each enjoying it as much as possible. Yes, things truly were perfect for the two of them as they finally sealed their eternal bond.**(A/N: Right, bad time for an author note but I gotta say it. If you're unhappy there wasn't any lemon then I' sorry but you only have yourself to blame. Out of the people that contacted me saying they'll tell me what they'd prefer happen, only 22% said lemon. The rest said don't bother. If you're unhappy then all you need to do is PM me saying you're willing to be on my panel! There's currently 12 people talking to me and I can bring that up to a max of maybe 25! On with the story!)**

**(The next morning) **

Mika opened her eyes as she stared up at the face of Natsu, the thought of last night sank in and she smiled. A smile that simply couldn't show how happy she was, no matter how hard it tried. She nuzzled into his chest and squeezed his hand which was wound around her naked body –yes, they had eventually burned their socks to a crisp-.

"Eh? Mornin'" Natsu gave a lazy smile as he briefly opened his eyes and closed them again to let the feeling of the morning pass by.

"Thank you, Natsu. Thank you so much." Mika said, a single tear of joy rolling down her face and spilling onto Natsu's chest.

Natsu opened an eye and looked at the girl on top of him _'I knew she liked me but I never thought she'd cry about having sex… How much do I actually mean to her?' _He asked himself, but as though his thoughts had come out his mouth she answered.

"You mean the world to me Natsu. Just having you like me gives me a reason to live on." Her voice sounded like pure joy, giving Natsu a view of a whole other side to the girl he was finally beginning to love. Well, enough to say-

"I love you."

Her head shot up and looked at him as he spoke, in such a soft voice, words she'd yet to dream of. The fact that she'd not actually envisioned the confession made it all the more satisfying to hear.

Natsu kicked up and launched Mika into the air, whilst he landed carefully on the floor Mika flopped down boobs first as she was unaware the Dragon Slayer would throw her out of the hammock

"Natsu you idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled as she stood to her full height and moved until her and Natsu were almost brushing noses

"I'm gonna give you some breakfast." He said, lightning a fire in his hand but he was very surprised to see the old bright orange that his flames used to be, not the crimson red that they'd been coloured as the past few times he's used his magic.

"Huh?" He said as he looked at the old fire in his had before Mika swallowed it and needlessly but rather seductively licked his fingers as though liking smears of food off of them.

"I can't believe how good it feels to eat another Dragon Slayers fire." She said with a blush as the warmth of her lovers fire bubbled around her body.

"Yeah but you could return the favour." Natsu said in a grumpy way as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, sure thing Dragon boy. Eat up." She said, opening her mouth and setting a fire on the inside of her mouth.

Natsu grinned, "You sly bastard." He said as he kissed Mika, his tongue flicking around inside her mouth as he gathered up the flames.

**(Roughly 45 minutes later) **

Natsu and Mika had cooked some _actual _food despite their fires being enough to satisfy them it felt strange not to properly eat and so, whilst Mika showered and got changed, Natsu cooked her breakfast and whilst Natsu showered and got changed, Mika cooked his breakfast. Not too bad a setup if you ask me.

"Well, I best be off or some bastard might take my reward." Natsu said, tying his sheathe around his waist and putting his sword inside.

"So, is that it, eh? You're just gonna show up, have sex, eat some breakfast and leave? Man you're cold." She said, flicking her finger in the air

"Man, we're just a fucking machine of puns aren't we?"

"Yup!"

Natsu left shortly after with his cloak's hood up and the button fastened to close the item over his head.

Mika was very thankful she had so many clothes because she would be wreaking of Natsus scent right now and Gajeel was likely already pretty suspicious of how similar she smelt to Natsu and Mika knew that she wouldn't be able to bullshit her way out of everything. The small blue haired girl that Natsu had punched through like a hole-punch through paper, was very smart and would likely be able to work her way through Mika's lies eventually.

She left the house a few minutes after Natsu and headed for the guild hall which she was, surprisingly, beginning to enjoy. The laughs were good, there wasn't people walking in drenched in blood a lot of the time, the food and fire was better and somehow, the jobs were actually fun. The short time she'd been there she'd managed to become fond of a few members but none of them would understand her. They wouldn't understand why she is who she is, no one will. 

**A/N: Right guys, there you have it. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and I know a lot of you were desperate to see Natsu x Mika again but I did that intentionally. Their meet ups will become more frequent in the future. Now, as I said before, if you want to have a true say in the small parts of this story then just PM me and I'll give you a shout when I'm writing a new chapter that has a bit I can change. Just PM me "The Fraternity: Fan Input!" followed by your Skype (if you have it). I hope you all have a nice day and remember that I will reply to all reviews left on the story VIA a PM to your account. All reviews are welcome so if you hate me than say it, I'll try my best to rectify that error. A Special thanks to my Proof Reader Nico! Now, Tomorrow "4****Th**** March 2015) I will be away to Italy for a skiing holiday. I'm 99% sure my Hotel has WiFi so you're reviews will be answered.**

**Keep safe all**

**ShesTheBoss19**


	15. Chill out guys!

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = 'this is an example'

Emphasis on words = the word in italicshas emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Vo**ice** = **"This is an example" **

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = 'This is an example'

Natsu had made his way across the distance with a casual stroll after he received the pay from the employer, who did in fact recognize Natsu from a previous quest he had him do as a legal mage, ending in a threat that could be summed up in "I'll melt your skin from your bones".

His scenic journey had passed by pretty quick, seeing as he was simply enjoying life right now. I mean, why wouldn't he be? Fairy Tail were a push-over, he and Mika made a huge step, he's rich beyond belief because of how well the jobs pay and he will be getting stronger when he arrives back. After all, his new toys arrived.

Natsu snickered at the thought. He had spent time in studying the 3 spells that would allow him to achieve **Dragon Force** without needing his little trump card. **Fire Drive **and **Lightning Drive** were the first tier of power that would temporarily increase his magic output. **Afterburner **and **on coming storm **were the second tier of power up and finally at the third tier, he would achieve a multi-elemental **Dragon Force** with relative ease. Not to mention the new idea he had proposed to Cap. A third element. Namely, **Ice Dragon Slayer **magic. Cap initially seemed confused at this but Natsus idea was sound, even if he had ulterior motives.

Natsus idea was as follows. He had thought of turning to the idea of **Iron Dragon Slayer **magic to counter Erza and Gajeel, given the fact that he could eat a sword and be immune to Gajeels magic. However, it would limit his attacks if he ever fought the studded mage, given the fact that he could devour his iron and gain strength. When it came to the strongest mages available, Natsu narrowed it down to Erza, Mira, Gildarts and Makarov. All of which were either S-Class or above. After wards came Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow and Juvia. The rest weren't worth trying to counter their attacks given how weak they are except for one annoying blond. Lucy… that could be a tricky one though. Her magic was so diverse, given how many different spirits she has and so Natsu came to the conclusion that a counter to one of her most powerful spirits would be good, Aquarius. Having water magic would render Aquarius and Juvia helpless against him, however, he could kill 3 birds with one stone if the water were to be frozen. Possessing the power of an **Ice Dragon Slayer **would bring the ice Princess to his knees and force him to beg for mercy. If he could demoralize Gray then kiss Juvia goodbye. Hopefully, the two downed mages would leave Lucy feeling stressed and force her to stumble or falter under the pressure and fear of seeing Natsu.

He had it all thought out. Fight Erza one on one with 3 elements, making it impossible for her to be immune to **Lightning **attacks, reflect **Fire **attacks and nullify **Ice **attacks. To counter all 3 was totally impossible and to Natsu knowledge she didn't even own a counter to **Ice** armour other than her **Flame Empress** set which could melt the **Fire** but would increase Natsu's power in order to do so.

Gildarts… How the fuck would he deal with him? He was the gaping hole in his plan. Gildarts was on a totally different level. So much so that Natsu had no real idea of his power because he'd never go all out unless he had to, which he never felt necessary during their small brawls.

"I'll take him down with brute force." He said, crashing his fist into the palm of his hand, excited for the up and coming fight and yet he felt an uneasy presence inside him, like something- NO! Some_one_ was telling him otherwise. That it was wrong to try this. That it was wrong to kill his enemies. Enemies? He'd never referred to Fairy Tail like that until now, at least, not by instinct.

Natsu shook his head viciously, banging his brain against the walls of his skull to rid him of the strange feelings. His good week was not going to be ruined by a stupid feeling!

As his new home came to sight he decided he'd had enough walking and fired up his magic to accelerate him towards the guild hall.

He shot through the doors and stood in place as they swung to a close behind him, his black cloak swishing back and forth.

"Someone tell Cap and Mary-Jane that our wee Salamander is back. I'd go but I think I'm truly plastered." Juan slurred from his fallen position at the bar

"When are you not drunk?" Yowah said with a sigh as she left the room in a hurried way, as though she were avoiding Natsu.

"She's got a point. The only time I've not seen you drunk was… eh, have I ever seen you not drunk?" Natsu asked with a laugh as he sat next to his new friend.

"NOPE!" Juan declared happily, grabbing another shot and swallowing it in an instant."Wooah. That hit's the spot so hard the spot died, Gahaha!"

"Man, you drink way too much, save some for me!"

_"Cana, you drink way too much, save some for me!"_

_'The hell was that?!' _Natsu thought, his eyes darting across the members present in the hall, looking for signs of a person using magic of some sort. He'd never imagine something like that at random. Never! His mind refused to remember a happy memory about them! They didn't want to remember!

A lump of **Ice** jumped onto his shoulder and fell on it. The **Ice** was the shape of a small cat and the thing was purring. "The hell is this?" Natsu asked, poking the lump of **Ice** on his shoulder.

"It's my magic. **Ice Form **is a type of **Ice** **magic** that can create sentient beings, meaning that my ice can think freely if I want it to. I can form all sorts of things with it but it takes a while to cast so I can't quick cast things like that fucking idiot **Ice Make **user in Faggot Fail." She snorted, clearly renaming Fairy Tail to "Faggot Fail" for some unknown reason.

Natsu chuckled at the nickname. "Why haven't you killed em' anyway?" Mary-Jane asked as she sat on the other side of the stool Natsu was on.

"I want them to live on and grow strong enough until they think I can beat them. Then, I'll crush them like little pathetic flies."

_"You damn fly. No one will stop lullaby! Not you, not you're little pathetic friends!"_

Natsu clutched his head as yet another dumb memory invaded his mind. Another one that he could relate to in some way. But, he felt different. He felt as though… as though he were not himself when experiencing the memory. It was as though he was in the body of the other person. Their body, their figure and their magic.

Cap seen the strange look on Natsus face and with a small whispered incantation, he waved a hand discreetly at Natsu.

The feeling washed away in an instant and Natsu was back to feeling perfectly fine, his previous feeling about the strange memories were faded away to almost nothingness.

"Ah, Natsu. Good to see you back." Cap said, acting as though he'd not just performed some of his mysterious magic.

Natsu promptly stood up and faced Cap with a scowl "Let's get this done. I've been itching to see what this will feel like."

"Very well. If you'd care to follow me, I've had Yowah set up the procedure for infusing the three lacrima." He said, turning on his heels and as he began to walk away he turned to Mary-Jane and Juan. "You two, you're coming along as well."

**(A few minutes later at the infirmary)**

Natsu was lying on a bed, strapped in with some strong leather binders and several layers of powerful magic binding techniques and a few ice-snakes that were holding him in place.

"Ready the first Lacrima." Cap said. Yowah moved the first lacrima, which was a dull red, into position next to a larger lacrima that was a dark shade of green. "Lacrima prepped." She announced with a level of regret in her vo**Ice**.

"Begin." And the green lacrima lit up as the red lacrima was atomized in seconds and fed into the large green orb above Natsu. The light began to flash on and off and moments later a large red beam shot into Natsu's body, instantly his magic flared and fire erupted from his eyes in violent orange beams as his screams of agonizing pain rung through the room, vibrating the air with his dragon like vocal chords. Yes, orange. The crimson red had once again vanished.

The process was repeated for each of the Lacrima and each time one was finished, Yowah became increasingly unwilling to do another. After the **ice lacrima** was infused and Natsu fell unconscious, she snapped. "I CAN'T TAKE IT. HE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!" She screamed as she drew a dagger from her sleeve and prepared to strike at Natsus throat. Juan began to shift into **Lightning** and bolt towards her. Mary-Jane was moving one of her snakes to bite the woman's neck and Cap was prepared to kill her with his own mysterious magic, however, as fast as they all are, nothing prepared two of them for what came next, Cap somewhat expected this to happen. Natsu's sword had flickered away and re-appeared in a burst of fire, thrusting towards Yowah's chest. The sword connected and pushed Yowah back, the sword pinning her to the wall. A body appeared for a brief moment comprised entirely of crimson red fire. **"You will not harm my vessel." **It spoke calmly before disappearing as Yowah succumbed to death.

Mary-Jane looked stunned "Cap, was that-"

Juan stepped in "-_him?" _He spoke as though he were speaking of something impossible

"Yes, it was _him _indeed. As Natsu grows stronger his will becomes stronger with him. Eventually Natsu will be taken over and the third will take Natsu's body as his own. I don't know for sure what will happen with Natsu himself or how strong he will be, but I know the day will be glorious. For now, we simply make Natsus stronger, that means you two are to train him in how to use your magic. Mary-Jane you will teach Natsu the basics of **ice** magic, after that Natsu will do the rest with the **dragon slayer** magic. Same goes for you Juan. Don't speak a word of what happened here." He said with a deadly vo**ice** that didn't hold a single sign of forgiveness or hesitation.

The two nodded and left quickly Mary-Jane crumbling the 2 snakes as she left, letting them dissolve into nothingness.

The two walked away in an agonising silence that left both of them partially frightened and partially excited at the same time, I mean, why wouldn't they be? It was the whole reason that they'd agreed to join The Fraternity. The undying promise of seeing an age without their usual restrictions and cliché values. A world where nothing and everything could be as similar as tomato and tomato. A world that doesn't work and yet works all the same.

"I can't believe it. I'll really be doing it. I'll be helping the world become a better place." Mary-Jane spoke as though she were in a dream. A true and genuine dream, not one that people merely think of, no, one that she truly believed in. A dream, like most others in the guild, where she knew that everything would be better with the war.

"I know, I almost don't want to be drunk when it happens. I'm kinda' shocked about Yowah though, she was pretty cool. I guess some people just aren't pure enough. Another thing that is bugging me is, how Mika is going to react when she hears that Natsu might or might not be destroyed when the third is awakened. She's obsessed with the boy, I mean, have you seen her room?!"

Mary-Jane turned to him, a bit confused. _Had _she ever seen Mika's room? "No, I don't think I have. WAIT! The fuck were you doing in the woman's corridors anyway?" She asked with a smirk as she pointed an accusing finger at the lightning mage.

A bead of sweat dripped down Juan's face "E-E-Eh! I have no- eh. I WAS CLEANING! Uh-huh. That's it. Cleaning."

The two simply laughed it off at Juan's pathetic attempt saving his situation.

"So, want to see her room and get an idea of just how messed up she can be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Mary-Jane wouldn't pass up the opportunity to snoop on her rival.

"Lead the way, pervert." She said with a playful tone as she bumped him lightly on the shoulder.

The two arrived at Mikas room and Juan picked the lock with skill that he, along with many other members, had acquired on the various jobs they took with required a bit of trespassing. Upon entering the girl's room, Mary-Jane was astounded. Heck, even Juan, despite having already seen the room, was mesmerised by its design.

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. It was all Natsu. She had pictures of him on the ceiling above her bed that she likely look at before sleeping, she had a picture frame with a fake picture of the two of them standing side by side, grinning whilst hugging on another. Any merchandise that was made for him was in the room, some of them in special boxes that she had polished to a blinding gleam. She had a small bottle with a fire alight inside it labelled 'His fire'.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, worried for her friends mental health. She had pictures of him sleeping, in his old guild, getting changed, fishing, eating, fighting, swimming, being sick on the train, crying! Every single aspect of his life was collected in the un-countable photos that were scattered around her room. There were fragments of clothes under her pillow that were undoubtedly Natsu's old scraps.

"This is unhealthy. She's far too obsessed with that boy." Mary-Jane said, letting her rivalry be pushed aside for now whilst she actually thought about her friends mind's state. Mika… what the hell happened?

"Say, do you know why she wants the war? Has she ever told you the reason?" Juan asked, not peeling his eyes away from a small leathery brown journal on her dresser.

"No, she never did. What are you reading there?" Mary-Jane asked, moving to his side to see the book.

"It's her diary, look at this entry."

_'X784 September 23rd _

_Cap said it was okay! We've found Natsu and he finally saw me! I love his eyes and I know he loves me too, he just doesn't know it yet. I can't wait for the war because then, when the third immortal takes over, Natsu will be mine. Cap said so, I'd be able to keep him all to myself. Away from the bad people that want to hurt him or taint him. He's mine. My dreams say so! No one knows how much I really love Natsu. None of them would understand. I don't want them to understand, because then, they'd try and take him from me! They'd take my Natsu!'_

"Fucking hell…"

**(Back with Cap)**

Cap pulled the sword out of Yowah's body and wiped it clean with one of the wipes available in the clean room. "You were always very clever Yowah. Almost too clever." He said, returning to the body which had collapsed down the wall and was laying on the floor in a lump.

Cap grabbed a lock of her hair and lifted her body from the ground "I know you're not dead. I've seen you take a bigger cut than that and live through it." He sneered at her in anger as the thought of her attempted betrayal replayed in his mind. "You must've gotten really desperate to make a whole body paralysis drug. I can't blame you though, you know that I would probably figure it out sooner or later." He said with a smirk as he pried open one of her eyelids.

"Now, Yowah. Why? Why did you try to go against me? Did you side with that idiot of a brother? Eh? Did you take one of the other's sides? Or do you simply want to prevent the war?" He asked her with a calm voice that made it feel like Mary-Jane had a spider crawling around inside her back.

It was true. Yowah wasn't dead at all. Wounded, but not dead… yet. Her mind was conscious but she had went all out and made a potion that would completely immobilize her body, even breathing and magic output.

"So… **why?**" He said again, leaking magic into the woman **"Do you not want it to be perfect? The world? The war? Do you not wish for it?" **

In Yowah's mind everything vanished. Worry, regret, doubt, hatred. All of it. She was in love with the idea of it. Everything Cap was wishing for was perfect. All of it. If she could speak then she'd sing her heart out that it was such a beautiful idea. She loved the war to come.

**(Now then folks what do you say we visit Mika and Gray)**

Mika had managed to avoid Gray for the majority of the day, allowing her to prepare for the date to come. Prepare in a way that meant becoming as tired as possible to make the date boring for the little **Ice** mage. But, he finally caught up to her when she let her guard down to converse with the small girl that Natsu had almost ripped in half. She'd liked the small blue haired girl and didn't mind conversations with her. Mika also believed that she'd have some sort of book about the Three Immortals that she may not have read but before she could bring it up…

"Hey, Mika. I've booked a place for us in 2 hours. Will I come pick you up at your house in an hour or so?" He asked her as he leant across her field of view.

Mika sighed internally. She had a man that was better than this idiot in every way. "Sure, I'm looking forward to it." She said with false enthusiasm.

"Awesome, I'll see you soon." He said disappearing through the doors to get dressed.

"Mika, are you going on a date with Gray? Juvia won't be pleased." She said with a small smirk. Such a small girl and such dirty thoughts. Gajeel would be getting some right now if he didn't have a damn crowbar in his mouth.

"Yeah, I don't know why though. We're totally opposite. Oh, Levy I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you have any books on ancient legends?"

Levy thought for a moment "Yes, sure I do but you'll need to be a bit more specific."

"The Three Immortals?" Mika asked, looking around her to check if the master was possible listening. She knew that he was wise and had a great deal of knowledge when it came to the history of magic and thus she wasn't willing to let him figure out anything.

"Three?" Levy asked as though she were amazed "There's only two immortals. Supposedly that is. It's a legend after all."

Mika almost looked offended. Two? How dare history leave out his power! "I assure you. There _are _3 and _they do _exist."

Levy seemed taken aback slightly. Had she said something wrong? "I'll find the book when I'm home tonight and bring it to you tomorrow. The one I purchased hasn't been opened by me yet but I'll be sure to skim through it tonight." The small mage said quickly, hoping to amend her fault, whatever it may have been.

"Okay but can we keep this between us? I don't want to worry anyone in the guild anymore." She said, instantly recognizing her mistake and begging for the small girl to be dumb enough to miss it. But Levy picked up on it.

"Why would a story worry the Guild? Is something going to happen with the Immortals?!" Levy shouted by accident.

"Keep it down. I'll explain later maybe but just don't tell people for now." Mika said as she left quickly before she let any more vital information slip. How could that have happened? _'Idiot, you almost ruined the plan!' _she scolded herself

Mika then made her way home to take a quick shower and freshen up a tiny bit. _'I don't want people to see Gray with a beautiful girl like me and think that he's worthy of Natsu's mate but at the same time I can't let myself look like a little tramp, now can I' _She concluded

**(Okay, no one cares about picking out clothes so let's see how Mr Fancy Pants is doing)**

Natsu had woken up a while ago from the infusing. His mind was really blank and the only thing he could remember was excruciating pain and some really cold testicles. **Ice **magic would be tough to get used to considering he's used to being a walking talking oven.

Mary-Jane had been there when he woke up, staring at the Dragon Scrolls with a pissed off look. Natsu could only assume it was because the Scrolls were for Dragon Slayers only and she was having trouble understanding the foreign language. The two had spoken a bit about Ate and her family's business of horse breeding.

"So, you've been looking after her while I was away on that job? Thanks." Natsu gave her a gentle smile as he secured his katana around his waist with the thin ribbon. He had been noticing it a lot more as of late but whenever Natsu was in contact with the strange sword he would hear the sword talk, even when it wasn't drawn. It would usually only speak when he was wielding it in combat as it instructed Natsu on how to use it.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see her grow up to be that fast. It's been ages since I've seen my parents." She said, looking down with a sad expression on her face. It was clear she missed her family but Natsu wondered why she'd not visited in a while. Before he could inquire as to why she brought up the topic of his training.

"Right, this is going to be really funny actually. You, being a fire mage and all, are going to hate this bit." She had a devilish grin on her face as she chilled her hand to a sub-zero temperature. "Now, Dragon boy, show me you're sensitive areas!" She screamed as she dived at him across the infirmary.

"You crazy woman, back the fuck off! We're still in the damn infirmary!" Natsu yelled as he ran away from the crazed ice-mage who was reaching for his stones and Russell the Love Muscle. (**A/N: For anyone not getting that one, it's his balls and penis. Had to clarify that because who knows, someone might not get it)**

**(Right, enough of that, let's see how Mika is doing now)**

Mika had finished getting herself dressed quite a while ago, and when I say finished, I mean she hadn't changed her look at all, save for discarding the cloak that showed she was part of Caps personal mages. A knock at her door shortly followed by the **Ice **mage opening it slightly to poke his head in.

"Hey, you all set?" He asked her with an excited tone.

_'Why can't he just bone that water girl, then I'd be cuddling next to Natsu or something right now' _She complained mentally whilst she wordlessly moved to the door and left without locking it, just as Natsu did for so many years.

Gray looked at her with a distasteful look and his hand made its way to her neck and grabbed the muffler that was wrapped comfortably around it. "Man, you look too much like that traitor with that on, plus it stinks of him so just leave it here." He said, thinking that Mika was against the feel, the smell or the look.

She grabbed his wrist and clenched it tightly, forcing his hand to let go of the scaled item. "It stays. This was gifted to me from Natsu, who for the majority of my life was my idol." Her voice was almost as strong as her grip.

Gray recoiled his hand and rubbed his wrist soothingly "Man, okay fine, the scarf stays." He said, giving in to her wish as the two continued down the small path that connected the house to the town below.

Mika, despite being pissed off, was tired of the fucking silence around the **Ice **mage. "So, where'd you book?"

"It's a small steak house not too far from here. The place makes nice food and isn't too loud so your ears shouldn't hurt." He said, trying to act kind and thoughtful.

"Are you saying I'm too weak to handle loud noises?" She asked without a hint of her playful side surfacing.

Gray was once again, taken aback by her "W-W-What? Eh, no, not at all." He said nervously

"So what were you implying?" She pushed onward.

"I was trying to be considerate for a woman like you," He replied

"What's that supposed to mean?! _'A woman like me'_" She mimicked in an offended tone

"Look, I'm sorry alright." Gray said, frustrated that he'd been made out to be the bad guy because he was trying to be thoughtful for the beautiful girl to his right.

Mika said nothing in return and simply continued walking next to the mage, silently wishing she'd have a chance to slip away from this and do as Natsu suggested, which was to go on a job with him back at The Fraternity guild hall in Virkanes.

The two arrived at a small wooden entrance and Gray moved to hold the door for Mika before she entered, which she did so with a silent nod of appreciation. The night went on and Mika was bored out of her skull, but also worried a bit. Gray had been talking a lot, asking questions about her past in an attempt to get to know her better but Mika had avoided the questions well and those she didn't avoid were answered with pre-thought out lies that were believable. Her past had to remain a secret, maybe even from Natsu. The thing that had her worried was the predatory look Gray had in his eye sometimes. He'd stare at her in a way that disturbed her. If it were Natsu looking at her like Gray was, then she'd have no problem, in fact she'd welcome it happily.

At the end of their dinner Gray paid for the dinner and the two left, satisfied with their meal. Mika had to admit, the food was nice and it wasn't loud, not that she didn't mind loud things but quiet could be acceptable every once in a while. As night crept over them the two were walking through the streets before Gray grunted and said "I can't take it anymore!"

It was a blur. She didn't see it coming. He didn't seem like someone to try it but he had. Mika was pulled into a dark alleyway and thrown against a cardboard box. As she spun herself onto her back she was met with the foot of Gray which landed solidly against her face. He'd gained an upper hand quickly because she wasn't expecting the surprise attack.

**"Ice Make: Block!" **Gray said, summoning a large block of Ice around Mika's hands which she instantly set about melting. His Ice was a lot stronger than Mary-Jane's and so it took her a few extra seconds to melt it. When she melted the ice and looked back to Gray he was finished undoing his belt and was pulling his trousers down. _'So that's what he wants?!' _Mika finally concluded. She pulled out the small dagger she always kept strapped to her leg and spun it in her hand, prepared to strike the scumbag. She pounced, ready to stick the bastard in his neck but as she sliced across, the blade met another blade though much larger.

"GRAY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Erza yelled slamming Gray into the wall and holding the weapon to her friend's throat. Erza knew what he was trying to do and although she'd never kill Gray, the blade at his throat made her feel a bit safer in the sense that he was under control.

"Erza! Dammit, let me go!" Gray said, pushing the **Re-Quip **user away from him.

"Explain!" She snarled angrily "What were you going to do to Mika?!" She pounded her fist against the stone wall behind his head, breaking the stones that were within the radius of her armour.

"I've had a few drinks! I don't know." He said in his defence.

This was going to make a scene and if 3 Fairy Tail mages were seen like this then questions would be asked.

Erza grabbed Gray and pushed him to the ground. "Get dressed. We're going to the guild hall. Master Makarov is still there finishing on paperwork. I'm sure he'll have something to say about this." She said, turning her back as she waited outside the street. Mika followed and thought this was the perfect opportunity to get Erza on her side. Mika burst into a fit of fake tears as she draped her arms over Titania's shoulder, shaking her body and weeping into her neck.

Feeling her heart ache at the sight of her new friend crying, Erza put a hand behind her head and soothingly rubbed it. "It's okay. I won't let anyone in Fairy Tail be hurt, even if it's by one of our own members." She cast a glance to the alleyway as Gray emerged with his trousers secured once again round his waist.

Mika continued the act all the way back, crying into the embrace of the scarlet haired knight whist she kept a sword pointed at Gray's back as he walked in front of them towards the Guild hall. When they arrived Erza pushed him inside and locked the door behind her. Inside the Guild was still Mira and Lisanna who were cleaning up a few of the dishes and preparing things for tomorrow morning, Elfman was sweeping the floors with some help from Juvia and Wakaba was talking with Macao. Everyone seemed confused when Gray was pushed into the guild by Erza who was calming the crying **Fire Dragon Slayer**.

"Hey Erza, what'cha doing?" Elfman asked, leaning the broom he had against a nearby wall.

Erza looked at Gray with a fierce glare "Ask him that. That bastard seemed like he was willing to do unspeakable things to Mika here in the middle of a small street." Erza gave her brief explanation of how she seen the scenario.

Master Makarov had just left his office and was waiting at the top bannister when he heard the snippet of news "Excuse me?" He asked, wishing that he'd heard some result of his fatigue.

"It's certainly what I saw whilst on my way home. Whilst walking I heard Gray chant a spell to create a block of ice. I followed the voice and when I found him he had his trousers round his ankles and was standing mere feet away from Mika."

Makarov sighed. How could everything turn south so soon? Why were his children suffering so much? "Gray, is this true?" Makarov asked, although he didn't doubt Erza was telling the truth, he simply wanted Gray to say it. He was almost praying for one of their stupid pranks to surface but he already knew there was an element of the unthinkable here. Mika wouldn't be crying like she was if she wasn't shocked by something and to shock someone who was raised by a Dragon was no easy feat. Never had he seen Natsu truly afraid. He'd been frightened or shocked, but never shaken to the core.

Mira had taken Erzas side and was also soothing the girl in her arms whilst giving a disappointed scowl to Gray.

"I-I-I don't know." He said in a low voice that sounded empty beyond words.

"Gray? It's not true, right? You didn't try to-to-"Juvia swallowed hard, her words refusing to come out as she thought of how her beloved could even attempt such things. It mattered not that someone else was on the receiving end of it but the idea that Gray would even _contemplate _such a thing left a foul feeling in her heart where she held her love for Gray.

"It's because of Natsu. I don't know why but ever since seeing him like that I've been… I can't describe it." His empty voice sounded again.

Elfman hoisted Gray into the air by his collar and shook him "It's not manly to rape a girl! Why are you trying to act like the victim here! You bastard!" Elfman seemed pissed beyond belief "I've watched you talk to my sister! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ONE OF THEM!" He threw Gray at a table in rage, watching as the wood shattered at the impact.

"Elfman, calm down!" Lisanna pleaded

"No Lisanna, let him vent. It will help both of them." Erza said, holding a hand in front of the small girl who was also verging tears. Erza was shaking. Whether it be of anger, fear, worry or regret was a total mystery but whatever it was had hit her hard.

Elfman stormed over to Gray who was wiping some blood from his mouth when a fist connected with his face. Gray took hit after hit, letting the tall man hit him whilst shouting words about his protective nature of his sisters until Makarov stepped in.

"Elfman, enough." He said slowly, placing a hand on the boy's side.

"Master I-"

"It's okay Elfman. Truth be told if I had any less control I would be doing the same. You talk of how protective you are of your sisters, I too feel the need to protect all I hold dear and I hold every member of Fairy Tail deep in my heart. Gray, we will speak in my office." Makarov said, turning quickly on his feet and trudging back into the room followed by the **Ice **mage.

**(Natsu and Mary-Jane)**

Natsu was currently sitting in a pool of cold water, being chilled to exactly 1 oC by Mary-Jane. "C'mon pinky you've gotta get used to the cold."

Natsu, with chattering teeth managed to sputter out "N-n-n-no I d-d-don't. If I get c-c-cold I can just w-warm myself up."

"Not always. When you use your magic you need to be able to guarantee that you can handle the feeling of your ice. Especially for a **Fire mage. **Using **Ice Magic **will feel like hell… wait. Bad metaphor." Mary-Jane chuckled a bit "It'd be more like stepping _out _of hell and into the Arctic or something." She said, cooling the water that Natsu was sitting in with a satisfied smirk at seeing the **Dragon Slayer **shivering in a barrel of cold water.

A few moments after she said that, Natsu felt the chill around his body get astronomically colder as the water froze in an instant. Natsu, unable to speak because of the surprising cold began attempting to glare at Mary-Jane.

She put her hands up in defence and said "Hey, that wasn't me. That's all you." She declared, pointing to the ice surrounding him that was a dark blue with an incredible gleam to it. "Man, **Dragon Slayer** ice looks really weird." She said, poking the ice surrounding Natsu with her finger.

"Well, hop on out and we'll start trying to do that from a distance." She said, kicking the barrel over and rolling Natsu down the corridor in the lump of ice towards the training room for **Dragon Slayers. **Cap was said to have modified the room to be resistant to all 3 forms of **Dragon Slayer **magic that Natsu may use.

Natsu eventually found the ability to speak in the ice and tried his best to glare at the girl who was rolling him down the corridors of the Guild but he found it difficult because, well, he was spinning… need I say more? "You're enjoying this a-aren't you?"

"My, oh my, you almost said that without stuttering. Look at you getting better already." She said as though speaking to a child as she pinched his cheek.

**"Fire Dragons-"**

"No spells." Mary-Jane said, lumping an inanimate lump of Ice into Natsu's mouth.

Natsu was about so spit the **ice **out until he remembered something. _'Heck, I'm an **Ice Dragon Slayer **now so why the hell should I just sit here with ice in my mouth?' _He said before chomping down and swallowing the ice. Natsu instantly felt his whole body shake with power. This happened the first time he ate fire too, his body was totally unable to handle the increase in power and it leaked out of him like nothing he'd ever seen.

The magic power was so intense that it made Mary-Jane feel cold! That never happens! _'His **Ice magic **is way colder than anything I've ever seen before. I wonder what he'll be able to do with it.' _She thought, pondering the many different abilities that he could wind up having.

As they passed through the main hall it's safe to say people had their laughs at Natsu whilst he was moved along in the barrel until they reached the doors where Mary-Jane locked them behind her and brought Natsu upright.

"Okay, you can melt it now. We're going to work on some of your spells." She said, walking around the room to examine what was in here. She'd never been given access to here, it was usually made specifically for Mika and Natsu and so, just in case she wasn't allowed back in, she wanted to take in as much detail as possible. Her eyes looked around the hall and she spotted several marks on a punch-bag that looked fairly recent. Behind the bag and away from the fire was a job request. The one for Natsu that was asking for his head!

_'So that's what's driving him? Cap still hasn't told him about it all yet? Well, I can't blame him. If Natsu doesn't agree with it then the plan can be kissed goodbye.' _She said, reading over the job details.

Natsu climbed out of the barrel and moved next to Mary-Jane and in a low voice he said "I'll make them pay. Every last one of them."

"Well, that can wait. For now, you're going to go from Fiore's hottest male mage to the coolest guy in Fiore." She said with a small chuckle.

"This fucking writer is obsessed with shitty puns, isn't he?"

"I think that's accurate." She said, flipping the bird towards the celling before looking back to Natsu. "Anyway, I need to see how well you are at moderating the temperature around you. Try and cool down that wall over there." She said, pointing to the farthest away wall.

When Natsu focused his mind he began doing a similar process to when he would heat up an area far away, except rather than give heat to the air in that are, he'd take the heat away and cool it down. Moments later the wall began to freeze over with the sparkling dark blue of Natsu's **ice.**

"Well, the fact that you're so experienced with magic may mean this is going to be an easy few lessons, after that it's up to you to learn the spells yourself since those fucking scrolls are broken." She said, crossing her arms with a grumpy pout.

"Maybe you're just illiterate." He said, laughing after it until his balls froze over and he instantly went cross eyed and fell down, clutching them tightly "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no fair!" He stuttered out.

"Shut it. Now, on with the lesson!"

**(A/N: Tensions rise in Fairy Tail as Gray feels disturbed by the recent events. I'm actually surprised as to how this chapter turned out because I'm actually pretty pleased with this one, I feel like it's one of my best chapters out right now but hopefully I'll produce better material as time goes on. This was one of my longer chapters at 7375 words-ish to answer one of my reviewers asking for longer chapters. **

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**THANK FUCKING GOD! NO MORE FILLERS! NO MORE FILLERS! Granted I'm still pretty pissed off that Lucy isn't dead yet but words don't describe how happy I am that we're actually getting some Fairy Tail this week and some pansy ass filler. I was ready to give up on the storyline if it didn't get its shit together this week, I mean seriously, I think that was over 2 months of fillers. What the actual fuck? Anyway, rant over about fillers I'm pretty happy with the new episode because it seems as though once again the art style has gotten better, not that it wasn't very good already. But anyway, I'm pleased with the work that's being done for my 3rd favourite anime. **

**Okay, I'd like to answer a PM here. My top 5 favourite anime and why.**

**1st Mirai Nikki (Future Diary): The story line is fantastic and so is the action scenes. It really blends together mystery, drama and a freaky style of romance. Plus, Yuno is an incredible character because of how innocently corrupt she is.**

**2nd Boku no Pi- JK I AIN'T INTO THAT SHIT! **

**2nd Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on Titan): Attack on titan was one of the first anime I watched and so naturally I found everything about it incredible but even now, after re-watching it I think the art style is brilliant, the universe is fantastic and the fights are some of the best I've seen.**

**3rd Fairy Tail: Fairy Tail takes the number 3 spot because it introduced me to long-running anime and I found it really enjoyable to watch. It wasn't like Bleach in the sense that I wanted to watch it by the episodes dragged on a bit. The characters are funny and the fights are like no other I've watched because they're so diverse. Plus, TITTIES!**

**4th Bleach: The idea that is Bleach is absolutely fantastic because it brings a really strong idea, that being the idea that humans aren't little weaklings like we're portrayed to be in many pieces of mythology and fiction. Bleach gives the idea that maybe, humans can be stronger than those who claim to be gods**

**5th High School DxD: It's actually hilarious and that's enough for me. Truth be told I was stuck on this number 5 spot between High School DxD, Oban Star Racers, Death Note or Neon Genesis Evangellion. All of the above mentioned entertained me for different reasons and all of them did so equally well so, I can't really pick a favourite for my number 5 spot. **

**MAN TOP 5'S SUCK! I feel sorry for guys on YouTube who do Top 5's all the time, it makes you feel like you betrayed all the other ones you like.**

**Anyway, bye for now and be sure to tell me your top 5 in the reviews ;) **

**See ya'll later**


	16. Good News!

**GOOD NEWS**

Exams are done, I'm not in a coma, my room is clean and I'm back in action! The new Fraternity Chapter is under way and has went through a proof-read courtesy of some good friends of mine. I've decided to open a Facebook account specifically for this Fan Fiction account. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Why the fuck ("heck" if you're not into cursing) would I add some random writer on Facebook? I'll tell you why, it's an easy way for me to keep you guys updated on things without FanFiction's team breathing down my neck because it's not allowed to have people provide personal updates (like this one) on stories, so yeah, I think that's my 11th warning or something so I can't keep this up. Just search up "Shesthe Boss" and you should be seein' me.

Sincerely  
-ShesTheBoss19


	17. Fires rage and Thunders pride

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = 'this is an example'

Emphasis on words = the word in italicshas emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Vo**ice** = **"This is an example" **

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = 'This is an example'

**"ICE DRAGONS ROAR!" **Natsu screamed, allowing his sub-zero magic to come streaming out of his mouth in his attempt at a roar. The thing was still pretty weak, it wasn't powerful enough to fight someone like Gajeel with it but he could still deal significant damage with it. The bag he was trying to destroy had merely frozen over and was gleaming in his blue ice.

"Not bad pinky, I'm actually pretty impressed." She praised, wiping away some sweat that was forming along her forehead. She'd also been working hard with the Salamander, plus, whenever he'd use his fire magic it would make the warm room even warmer than it already was, causing her to sweat profusely.

Natsu sat down with his back against the cold wall he'd just frozen over and released a pleasant sigh "Man, that's nice." He stated with a smile

"Sheesh, and I thought you were a fire mage, yet here you are all happy and what not because you feel cold." She teased with a grin as she brought her hair behind her head and sat down next to him.

She had to tell him. It wouldn't be right not to. He'd need to know about what Miku's room is like. He also deserves to know the plan. The fact that his body is serving as a vessel for a dormant being isn't something that should be kept from anyone.

"Nat-"She began but the words caught themselves in her mouth _'Cap will kill me if I say anything. What was I thinking?' _She scolded herself mentally for daring to share the true nature of their plan.

"Yeah?" He asked her, tilting his heavy head towards her in a not so graceful way.

"Nah, it's nothing. I was just gonna say 'Good work today'." She smiled at him, enjoying her time with the **Dragon Slayer. **Just as the two were about to leave Natsu grabbed the paper that held the orders to kill him and placed it in his cloak's pocket.

**(Over with Fairy Tail)**

Erza was in a constant state of confusion and frustration. So much had happened. 'Natsu' attacked, made Fairy Tail look like a push-over, said she submitted a kill order and then left like nothing was wrong. Then, as the stress began to build, Gray snapped and tried something unthinkable. Fairy Tail was broken right now. And it may not be as easy to mend as some previous situations.

"What did he mean? What kill order?" She whispered into the air. "I'd understand it if someone were to submit something in my name, there are many who may hold a grudge against my actions but he sounded so sure that it was _me _who did whatever was done. I need to investigate this matter." She confidently decided. However, her own issues would have to wait until things were sorted out with Gray. Mika had announced this morning that she was going to take some time away from the guild, which is perfectly understandable given the fact that one of the guilds members almost forced himself upon her.

"Mira, can I get a coffee please? Medium double-espresso, if that's not too much trouble." She asked her friend who was currently manning the bar, as per usual.

"Of course Erza, coming right up." The white haired barmaid replied with her chirpy voice before hurrying off to the back to pick up whatever she may need.

Erza returned to her thoughts. _'Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. We need to figure out what on Earth made you do this. Assuming of course, that it is the real Natsu who attacked us. It would make sense. He knew all our attack patterns. He knew where to strike to weaken Fairy Tail. He knew I was the only one, prior to the event, who had seen Dragon Force. He knew how to bargain with Master Makarov. He knew everything that a member of Fairy Tail would know.' _She pieced together all that she could. Jotting down a few quick notes on the paper in front of her, focusing on the letters that she wrote. The letters that she wrote! That's it! If someone has falsely used her name whilst submitting a request for an assassination then she could prove it by matching the hand writing. It wasn't total proof that she didn't do it but she was certainly going to make the person think clearer.

Erza was snapped from her thoughts as Mira sat down her coffee with a small rectangular piece of cake sitting on a delicate plate. Erza looked up in thanks as she sipped at the coffee.

"What do you have? Any thoughts?" Mira asked her, leaning on her hand which was pressed against the table to take a quick breather.

Erza nodded and pointed at her note about the hand writing "If I can get him to show me the original copy of the request then I can surely prove to him that it wasn't I that submitted it. Well, it will hopefully point his blame away from me long enough to discover the real culprit." She said with a hopeful voice.

Her head snapped to the side as the blue-haired bookworm darted into the hall and began swishing her head side to side rapidly, clutching a book to her chest with both arms crossed over it.

"Has anyone seen Mika?" She asked, unable to find the black-haired mage.

Erza tapped the seat beside her and Levy sat down next to her good friend. "Mika left earlier this morning. After the heinous act Gray tried to pull yesterday, she wanted a bit of time away." She answered in a saddened tone. "Why are you looking for her?" She asked, trying to change the subject away from Gray for now.

Levy placed the book in front of Erza and asked "You've heard of the legend of the 2 immortals, right?"

Erza nodded

"Well, it's not 2. It's 3!" She practically yelled in excitement.

She opened the first page and pointed to the date. "That date there is when I finished the book, but now, after she told me about there being 3 of them, it's totally changed. The very words in the book have altered themselves and it's no longer a legend. Erza, there are 3 immortals in this world and we already know who 2 of them are!"

Erza was stunned. She too had read that book as a child, she'd even made Natsu read it too but he always got it wrong. His numbers were always confused. Where she read 2, Natsu would speak 3. When she read one on one, he would speak one on one on one. Things that were so insignificant but now, it seems too true.

"Look." Levy exclaimed, turning to the very last page where it read. 'These pages speak of the 3 immortals, despite the previous knowledge being that there is 2. Only by thinking that there can be 3, will the true contents of this book be clear. Only by thinking that there can be 3, will these words you are reading now, be legible.'

Erza turned to Levy "So, within this book it says who they are? The 3 of them?" She asked

Levy sighed "Well… not really. You see, the first time we read this, it was all a lie. The truth behind it is that, the first two were twin siblings of the creation of the universe. It says that these two were created the moment the universe came to be. It was the boy, Death, and the girl, Life. When it became clear that the universe needed more than life and death, creativity was brought about. A 3rd child of the universe to create a balance. Life and Death were at war from the beginning, but both were unable to kill the other because one cannot exist without another, and it's impossible for one of the immortals to commit suicide, so to kill the other would result in their own death."

Erza was astounded. What was this supposed to mean? That, there really is these 3 people that are their reason for living. Levy claimed she knew who two of them were, so, who are they?

"Wait, who are the 2 we know of?" Erza asked.

"The boy, Death, was named Zeref. Zeref remains immortal because he doesn't age. And the girl, Life, Was named Mavis, who remains immortal by having the unlimited use of a spiritual body, which holds the same theoretical power as he real one does. The Third immortal is a reincarnation, so it's impossible to know who that is because they change so much but it says that the reincarnation is dependent on whatever remains… whatever that means."

"Wait… you're saying the first guild master was, one of these immortals? But how? Does Master Makar-"

"Yes I know."

Erza and Levy's head snapped to the side so see their small master standing next to the table with a distressed look on his face. "I was aware of it when I became master. You two come with me to my office." He said before turning and walking off to his office, with Levy and Erza trailing close behind. When they arrived inside the large room, the door was closed and locked, as were the windows which were swiftly covered by the curtains.

"I don't suppose I need to say that this is absolutely confidential?" He said to the two as he pulled a grey, cuboid of stone from one of his drawers.

The two shook their heads in reply and the master placed his hand on the stone, which quickly began to melt around his touch and inside was a light blue journal.

"This… is the first master's journal. She explained everything inside this. All about the 3 immortals and how to know who the third immortal is. What you explained, about Zeref and Mavis was all correct. The two are indeed joined together by a force greater than magic. To sever that bond, they need to have the powers of Creativity to destroy one of them. As far as the being, Creativity goes, it is possible to know exactly who they are. Creativity's original name was Mother Nature. The being that created the elements and wildlife that roams the worlds. So, naturally, Creativity is someone that is incredibly in touch with Nature. Someone who's very presence reminds people of the seasons. Someone who tends to be against human creation. It's so painfully obvious who it is." He shook his head with a sorrowful face as he placed a palm gently against his desk.

Erza began ticking away at the words he'd said. So obvious? How? There's too many people to know who it might be.

"Hair as pink as the Senbonzakura trees that bloom in spring, a name of summer, sickness to man-made machines, someone who lives out in the woods, who has a gifted understanding of nature and beings that regular people cannot perceive. It's-"

"-Natsu." Erza interjected.

**(Back with Natsu)**

Natsu was seated at the bar, around a table with Mary-Jane and Juan. The trio, drinking away merrily, were quickly joined by another presence, who draped herself over Natsu and hugged him hard enough to make him spill his drink.

"I've missed you." Mika whispered as she took in the scent of him.

"Same to you. What are you doing here?" He spluttered out as his breath returned to him after her bone crushing hug.

"Oh, the ice-princess has cracked. He's falling to pieces because of everything and, well, he took me out to dinner and in a dark alleyway he thought he'd try and get a little more out of me than I planned. Big Red stepped in before I spilled his blood all over the floor and after that I just played the little, traumatized girls act and said I wanted some time away." She quickly summarized the events that transpired prior to her arrival, not bothering to go into too much detail.

"You mean Gray tried to force himself upon you?" He asked her, his hand absentmindedly moving down to clutch the hilt of his Katana as it screamed for more blood, demanded that Natsu take it and slice up _someone, anyone!_

"Yeah." She said before turning to sit on her lovers' knee and leaning into his ear. "It'd mean a lot to me if you did something about it. I'm yours and he tried to take me from you, aren't you angry~?" She teased him.

Natsu light his hand up and poured his emotion into it and as Mika drank the hot flame, she could feel the burning rage of his fire, the pride of his lightning and… something new, but she decided not to press the matter yet. She would find out some other time.

Natsu clenched his fist as she finished the fire "I'm furious." He snarled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Tell you what. I'm going to go for a shower and get some rest. You, can go do what you do while I'm asleep. But tonight, I'll be paying a visit."

"I'm all fired up." He grinned before pecking her quickly on the lips and standing up to head out to the stables to fetch Ate, which opened up his seat to Mika who took it happily.

Mary-Jane looked towards Mika who had picked up Natsu's drink as she took a swig. "Hey, Mika. Can we talk about something? Specifically, your room?" She asked casually, hoping it wouldn't be such a huge fuss.

Mika stopped drinking but didn't move the mug away from her mouth instantly, instead, she lowered it slowly and sat it down on the table, making almost no sound at all. "What do you mean 'my room'?" She said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I mean, it's not normal. I know that you like the idiot and all but to have all of that? It's just ludicrously insane. He lives here now for crying out loud!" She snapped at the woman sitting across from her.

"Oh fuck this. I'm out. I ain't getting involved in this shit." Juan said, bolting away from the table as the two continued to talk.

"What I have in my room is my business. So stay out of both." Mika warned the **Ice Form **wizard with a voice that was walking a fine line between angry and calm.

"Okay, I will… But at the very least, tell Natsu about it." She said, standing up to leave the **Fire Dragon Slayer **at the table.

_'How would he react? He wouldn't be worried would he? No, of course he wouldn't! He cares about me too so he wouldn't… he just wouldn't' _She mentally reasoned.

**(We'll return to Fairy Tail)**

Erza was looking at the floor with painful eyes. Natsu, could he really be that? An Immortal? Well, the reincarnation of an Immortal but still, an Immortal none the less.

"Master, how long have you known?" Levy asked him with a shushed voice.

"I only figured it out yesterday. The First Master left clues about how to discover the Immortals but not who it was." He said, closing the journal and allowing the stone to enclose the book again before returning it to the drawer it came from.

"I see. What do we do now? How do we find him?"

"I can help with that."

All eyes darted to the newcomer to the room. It was a young-ish man with dark black hair, red eyes, a black cloak with a golden outline and a large white cloth covering most of his body.

"Who are you and how did you get in here undetected? This is a private room." Master Makarov said with a deep threatening voice as he glared at the man.

"How I got here isn't important seeing as it is beyond your understanding. As for who I am, I am Zeref and I am giving you a warning. He is coming. Natsu is approaching fast with the tools that hold Creativity's powers." The dark mage calmly answered

"Tools? What tools?" The old man asked, deciding that he was currently not a threat because it was only a thought projection.

"His sword and Gauntlet of course. Separate Natsu from those and Creativity will have a tough time claiming its new host. It's been clever this time. It managed to hide its existence by concealing its identity in powerful weapons that Natsu would eventually come to claim. How snake like. I or Mavis would often be able to track him or her down before they gained too much power, at which point they would simply kill the body and be reborn in another, but this time, to avoid detection, it's hidden its presence in weapons. It's not easy to outsmart us, not easy at all." He complimented his rival absentmindedly.

Levy was getting cold. The presence of the dark wizard was enough to bring strange feelings to her. Uncomfortable feelings. "I-If we manage to get those things away from Natsu… then what?" Levy asked quietly, barely feeling brave enough to speak around him.

"Well, you let things play out as they would usually. It won't take much to separate Natsu from the weapons… however, seeing as he made Mavis's guild look like some pitiful little insects, I will intervene. In his current state Natsu stands a 0% chance of defeating me so just let me handle this matter for now. I have plans for Natsu myself so rest assured he will not be harmed." The man said with his horrendously calm voice as he reached for the door handle to leave but slowly retracted it as he turned his head 90 degrees to the left and looked towards Makarov with his cold, red eyes. "When you next visit Fairy Tail's light, tell it that I'll have that stamp now." He said before his appearance changed to that of an 18 year old male who appeared to be a small courier of some sort and he opened the door.

"Wait!" Makarov yelled at the dark mage who, surprisingly, stopped to hear the old man out. "I cannot allow you to wander among my children. Not someone who can kill in an instant. I demand that you leave the same way you entered." Makarov ordered, lifting himself from his chair and raising his body up as his arms pressed against the table.

Zeref could have laughed. "Do not fret you old man. I wouldn't harm one of Mavis's little Fairies. She'd retract her deal if I did." He briefly answered before disappearing round the door frame, leaving the 3 mages stunned and worried.

"Erza, do you think you could w-"Makarov began but stopped when he seen the tears dripping onto the floor.

"Erza?" Levy quietly said, hoping not to disturb her in any way.

"Is that really him? The man that lead Jellal to insanity? How… how can he be so calm? And how can Natsu be some immortal being that brings death wherever he fights? Why is it that anyone I open my heart to… be tied into Zeref in some way? Why is it always this outcome?"

That cut deep. It was only now Makarov realized why she was crying. After Jellal was sent to prison, it took a long time before she was able to move on and eventually, Erza opened up again to Natsu, who disappeared for months before attacking the guild.

_'She must resent that man with every fibre of her being. I wouldn't blame her for marching downstairs and giving him a verbal thrashing but I know she can't do that, not right now. It will take a lot to get Erza back on her feet after all of this. It will take a lot to get Fairy Tail back on its feet after all of this.' _Makarov thought, worrying about the Scarlet S-Class mage.

Makarov moved away from his desk and moved round to Levy who was sitting next to Erza. "You two stay here and try and support each other. I will make sure he doesn't do anything to harm our family." He ended with a determined voice which carried into his eyes, which were equally determined.

**(Now with Natsu)**

Natsu was long since on his way to Magnolia, travelling along the now familiar dirt path towards his old home, where he planned to take Gray's head. After that chicken shit stunt he pulled long ago with the woman, Daphne, who was obsessed with Dragons, it's going to be nice to get some severe payback.

"Let's see what the hell you do now, Gray. I want to make you cower in fear when you see that you're useless against me!" He snapped with determination as he snapped the reins on Ate's riding gear, urging her to pick up the pace a bit. The horse obeyed wordlessly as she accelerated under the power of his **Lightning Magic. **

A voice joined Natsu in his head "I'm itching for more blood Natsu. We will continue to grow stronger. Let your rage burn bright when you wield me!" The familiar voice of his Katana spoke

Then, an unfamiliar voice sounded afterwards. "I too, am raring for combat. I long to feel the power of my foes during glorious combat! We shall become the undisputed god in this world!" He could only guess that it was the Armour of the Lightning Demon that had just finished.

_'Say, why are you two able to speak? I don't get it. And, why are you guys named after a Spirit and a Demon. Sounds kinda crazy to me.' _Natsu asked through his thoughts, hoping the two voiced would answer.

"That's not something we can explain with ease. Put simply, we're one being, split into 2 pieces to conceal our identity until we grow strong enough. So, when the time comes, we shall abandon these weapons and hold a physical form." The strange male voice of his Katana answered.

_'Well, I'll help you along the way whenever I can. You've done enough for me so I owe you one. And you, Demon armour thingy. You saved my ass back at the Mining outpost so I owe you one too.' _He replied.

Magnolia was now approaching fast and he could practically smell the stripper from here. His heart began to race and his blood was boiling in anticipation for the upcoming fight ahead.

"I wonder if anyone took my warning and got stronger. Man, I really wanna fight Erza all out again. She used to be so amazing, now she's kinda boring." He muttered out as his thoughts almost drifted back to one of their old fights but before he could get into any depth, he arrived at the gates to Magnolia and pulled Ate to a stop.

As Natsu climbed off he led Ate to the small stable over by the outskirts of town for travellers to use. "You wait here. I won't be too long." He ordered the horse as she moved her head down to the pale of water in the wooden room.

Natsu pulled his hood up and walked through the busy streets of his old home, his mind becoming overwhelmed with nostalgic memories, which was until he found himself at the doors of his family that cast him out.

His hand reached for the door and he pushed it open calmly to peer inside, his nose wafting in the scent of the hall. Once the door was ajar enough he stepped through and closed it with a slightly louder sound, bringing some attention his way.

"Haha, here I am again." He said, pulling his hood down and shaking out his pink hair until it fell into its usual, messy style again.

Oh dear.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. There wasn't a sound in the room as all eyes began analysing the **Dragon Slayer **in front of them, wondering what his next course of action would be.

"Tell me, how many of you actually got stronger since I left? Did anyone bother?" He openly questioned but when he received no response his bangs fell in front of his face and his voice dropped. "I see. What a real shame. I was hoping you lot would give me a better fight from the last time I was here because that was no fun at all. Heck, I almost killed one of your members and you still think I'm playing around, huh?" His hand then drifted to the sword at his waist as he gripped the handle tightly.

"I've sure gotten stronger because I enjoy having more power than you lot. Especially those of you who used to stand above me, sitting on your high horse and looking down on people like me. People who wanted to protect their family." Natsu snorted at the pitiful thought "Some family you lot turned out to be, kicking out your strongest **Dragon Slayer, **how pathetic. Now, where's Gray Fullbuster. I can smell the fucker so where is he?" He yelled outwardly and his eyes shot up to the second floor where the man stood.

"Right here." He replied to the challenge.

"You know Gray, I heard you're becoming a bit of a scumbag. There's word floating around the Dark Guilds that you tried to rape a little girl in a street. Man, I'm surprised Macao hasn't burned you alive yet, I mean, he has a little kid too." Natsu chuckled a bit as he ignored the rest of the guild that were standing as still as statues.

"It wasn't some little kid so shut your damn mouth!" Gray yelled in retort to the semi-false accusation.

"Or what?" Natsu answered with a sadistic smile as he let go of the sword and allowed it to slide back into its sheath as he prepared for the incoming attack.

**"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" **Gray yelled as the large launcher formed in his hands and fired a concentrated blast of ice aimed at Natsu who simply opened up his mouth and began sucking the magic in, crystal by crystal, taking the whole guild by shock.

Once the ball was totally devoured, Natsu wiped his mouth with his sleeve and let out a maniacal cackle. "Do you get it now, Gray? You're nothing to me. You will never, ever, beat me. You can't even fucking damage me so why don't you just wipe that pathetic little look of your face and accept your fucking fate! **ICE DRAGONS ROAR!**" Natsu screamed as he launched his own attack at Gray, however due to his inexperience with the magic it missed him and crashed into the wall behind him, creating a small hole where the attack initially hit whilst freezing a large area around it. Seeing the attack miss, Natsu catapulted himself off the floor, drawing his sword as he began to swing at the man who was now confused and helpless to stop the incoming **Dragon Slayer.**

**"Cease." **Someone spoke from the corner of the guild and when a black beam of powerful magic was fired at Natsu, no one saw anything after that. All that was left to witness was Natsu, falling to the floor as his unconscious body was exposed through his tattered cape and destroyed shirt. When he hit the floor, his sword then slid out of his hand and stopped at Master Makarov's feet.

As the young man approached Natsu's unmoving body his appearance was altered yet again to the original form that Makarov recognized as Zeref.

"What a shame. He didn't get a chance to use a fraction of his power." Zeref noted as he rolled Natsu over onto his torso, letting his back come to view and the red tattoo along with it.

Zeref looked up to Makarov who was unsure what of what to think. "May I recommend stripping him of the Gauntlet and Sword before restraining him?" The dark wizard finished before his body began to vanish and soon totally disappeared from the room.

Before any questions were asked, Makarov took action swiftly. "Right then. Mira, Wendy, I need you two to get those weapons to my office. Erza, Gajeel, Freed, Levy and Evergreen. You 5 are to restrain him using any means necessary. Evergreen, if he wakes up before I am there then I want you to turn him to stone. There are no exceptions to that rule, am I clear?" His unwavering voice that would usually hold warm and sincere words seemed far too… different. It made many members uneasy but those who had orders complied with little question. The only one who had something to ask was Erza.

"Master, where are you going?" The knight inquired just before she began to move Natsu.

"That I cannot tell you. Now go." He said, moving towards the back of the guild and out of sight.

Erza straightened herself up and clapped her hands. "Right, get to work." She commanded.

As Wendy untied the ribbon around his waist that held the katana sheath in place, Wendy found herself unable to touch the handle of the sword or the sheath and so, she was forced to carry the sheath by the ribbon and the sword by the tip of the blade. Mira also encountered problems as she found it difficult to hold the bracer without getting shocked repeatedly by it.

Once clear of his weapons Natsu was carried into the guilds infirmary where he was placed on a chair and everyone got to work. His cloak was hung up and that allowed Gajeel to create large iron bindings that held his hands and feet to the chair. Levy, Freed and Evergreen set to work making sure he couldn't melt or freeze the iron in any way and Erza was preparing counter measures to his magic but she soon realized that she didn't have a way to affect his **Ice Magic**, meaning that he had a type of magic she'd be useless against but it appeared he wasn't as skilled with the new magic as he was with his other 2, meaning that he'd still be at a disadvantage.

It was 10 minutes later that Master Makarov arrived in the Infirmary and no sooner than he arrived did Natsu's eyes open slowly but as soon as he became aware of his surroundings he jolted up right and began scanning the room, seeing the Master, Evergreen, Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, Levy and Freed all before him.

Natsu scoffed and dropped his head. "Get a new member or something? I don't remember anyone in this shithole having magic like that, well, except for maybe that fuck face Mystogan. I never really understood that bastard's magic."

"Enough of this Natsu. Tell us, what Dark Guild did you join? What is the mark on your back?" Makarov asked him with an angered tone.

"I ain't saying. Plus what the hell are you gonna do if I don't, eh? You're too kind you old bastard, you can't take a life so I've got nothing to fear from you." He spat out but in mere seconds a large, black sword was pointed at his throat and the blades around it began whirling millimetres from his skin, shaving off a few stray facial hairs that had grown since the last time Natsu shaved.

"I never did get to cut you with this, did I, Salamander?!" Gajeel yelled as he held the chainsaw like blade dangerously close to Natsu's throat.

_'Would Gajeel kill me? I don't think he could but I never really got that guy 100%. I'll test the waters a bit then.' _Natsu thought calmly as he smirked at the **Iron Dragon Slayer.**

"What? You think I'm afraid of a little toothpick like that? I've already kicked your ass and that was without all my new power so quit actin' so fucking cool, would ya! Damn Goody-Two-Shoes. Honestly, you'd probably fit in just fine with the others, after you've bloodied your hands a bit of course. You won't get any respect without some red on your hands."

Wendy was now the one to speak up. Her quiet voice was almost drowned out by the sound created by the circling of Gajeels blades. "Natsu, why? Why did you end up like this? I don't care about what Guild you're in or who the mark belongs to. I just want to know why you act like a criminal now."

_'Fucking hell, why did she have to be here?'_ Natsu sighed in defeat, realizing he couldn't hold anything against Wendy no matter how hard he tried. "My cloak. Look in the inside right pocket and you'll see why." He said, clenching his teeth in anger as he replayed the letters in his head.

Erza walked over to his tattered cloak and pulled out a mangled piece of paper that was written in a neat font with an intricate picture of Natsu in the middle. This was a supposed kill order, submitted by someone impersonating Erza.

"That's right. Your _precious _little Knight doesn't want to get her own hands dirty, so she tried to get Dark Mages to do it for her! She's the one that made me into this so like it or not, YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE! _ERZA SCARLET!" _Natsu screamed, unable to hold back his anger as he finally got a chance to properly give Erza what for. He finally got to show her how much he truly loathed her now.

Natsu bucked forward in his seat, causing Gajeel to retract his blade, and continued screaming. "I RISKED MY LIFE, TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO SAVE YOUR SKIN! TO SAVE THE GUILD AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU THREW ME OUT AND TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME! SO WHY? WHY WOULD I NOT TRY AND TAKE REVENGE?! YOU FUCKING HATED ME SO MUCH FOR BREAKING THINGS THAT YOU HAD TO RID ME OF YOUR LIFE COMPLETELY!-"

A tear rolled down Erza's face which had dropped halfway through his rant. "Stop. Please Natsu. Just stop."

"Why are you crying?! You've got nothing to cry about for fuck sake so quit bawling like a fucking baby and look at me! LOOK AT ME ERZA! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE CREATED! YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO HELP ME ALONG MY PATH, AND HERE IT IS! A PATH PAVED BY YOU AND PAINTED RED BY ME!" He raged on with unmatched anger rising in his voice.

Erza's head shot up and stared directly at Natsu's eyes. "Natsu, this isn't me. I would _never _do this. I-I've had special feelings for you for a long time now. Whether or not they still exist is a different matter but I would never do this to you. Natsu think! You know me, since day one I've told you that I think of Fairy Tail as a family so just stop for a moment and think. Do you really think anyone in Fairy Tail would do this?" She lifted her hand and pointed at the words. "This isn't even my handwriting Natsu. I taught you to write so you should know this isn't mine. I've never created sentences like the one written on this paper." She said with a pleading voice as she desperately tried to reason with her old friend.

"That's-that's… Anyone can change their handwriting. It must have been you! All the crap about the bakery, you're the only one with something against me who knows enough about me to submit a job request with that much detail! And… and… It was just you, alright! I know it!" He yelled back but the uncertainty in his voice was still present.

"Natsu you're just being irrational now. Listen to yourself dammit! You're only fooling yourself here." Erza retorted, struggling to hold back her sadness.

"Salamander, when we fought you got back up after everything I threw at you and what for? It was for your guild! So how about you stop trying to pin this shit on Erza and accept you've been played like a deck of cards!" Gajeel added his line of reasoning.

"Besides, what Dark Guild would survive any contact with Erza, eh? She's pretty well known to take down any Dark Mages she finds, so why would she go to her enemies to eliminate a friend? Dumbass." Evergreen finished with a scoff.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Natsu began murmuring, his voice getting increasingly faster.

"Natsu, you fought with 110% against Laxus to save Fairy Tail, so why would you become an enemy of something you've spent so long defending? You're letting someone else pull the strings here Natsu so hurry up and apologize to Erza and everyone else!" Freed snapped at the younger **Fire Dragon Slayer **

"I said shut up! **FIRE DRAGONS: ROAR!" **Natsu bellowed as he released an insane torrent of fire from his mouth which was blocked by a stream of purple letters that surrounded him and diffused the spell in seconds, with the appearance of Erza in her **Flame Empress **Armour directly behind the wall of runes as a backup.

"FUCKING HELL! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Natsu raged with eyes that burned with a need to kill something.

"Evergreen, do it." Makarov sighed.

Evergreen tipped her glasses down and her eyes shone with a bright yellow/golden colour that quickly turned Natsu to stone, leaving his body encased in stone, allowing everyone a chance to really analyse how furious he was. His face, which was still screaming when he was turned to stone, conveyed all the emotions of a person ready to kill without a moment's hesitation.

"Master, what do we do?" Levy asked the Master, praying to hear some comforting words of wisdom from the man they could always turn to when things seemed dire.

"We could contact the Council and have Natsu placed in rehabilitation, but I somehow doubt that would work. He's much too stubborn for that to ever sway him."

Seconds later, the town outside erupted into chaos as bells began chiming and voice announcements were screaming orders to the citizens below. Not too long after Jet's voice could be heard inside the hall saying. "It's Gildarts!"

**(A/N: Okay, Exams are done and I'm back in action. I've recently set up a Facebook account that is specifically for this FF account. I've added a short survey there about my stories and it would really help me, as well as make it more enjoyable for you, if you were to sign up to it. If anyone is interested then it's "Shesthe Boss".)**


	18. Two Brothers

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics_has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Magic = **"This is an example"**

"Whoa, is this really Fairy Tail? When did you guys get so depressing?" Gildarts inquired with a childish grin as he looked around the gloomy hall that once held so much laughter.

Lisanna stepped forward and looked up at her friend "It's hard to explain. You probably wouldn't believe it if we told you, Gildarts." She answered with an empty voice that worried Gildarts at first, however he shrugged it off and decided he'd try and break this mood with some banter.

"So, Lisanna, have you and Natsu finally got together?" He quizzed with a smile as he patted the small girl on the shoulder.

Lisanna looked up at him with watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip. "T-T-" She tried to explain what was wrong but the words just wouldn't come out and she dropped to the floor, shuddering and bawling her eyes out like a burst damn.

Wendy rushed to her side and did her best to comfort her but she showed no sign of stopping her sobbing any time soon.

'_What the hell has gone on whilst I was away?' _Gildarts asked himself as he looked around the members present.

Erza stepped forward. "There's a complicated situation with Natsu currently. Come with us and we'll explain it all." Erza said as she gestured to Master Makarov, Mira, Gray and Gajeel.

Gildarts dumped his bag immediately and followed her as she led him upstairs to where Natsu was and the look on Natsu's face was one very unfamiliar to Gildarts. He was clearly locked in absolute fury, but at who?

"So who was he fighting and who turned him to stone? I thought Evergreen was good with that sorta thing so why not have her bust him out?" He quizzed with a dumb look

Makarov sighed audibly as his head dropped slightly "It was Evergreen that cast it on him. Natsu has joined a dark guild after a falsified assassination request was submitted under Erza's name. From what we understand he believes Erza ordered his death and he is taking it very hard. I'm sure there are ulterior motives and there's another much larger problem at hand. It's concerning the legend of the 2 immortals." Makarov finished the very brief explanation that would later fall into greater detail.

***CRASH***

Gildarts dived at Natsu and pushed his magic around the stone, breaking it instantly and releasing the **Fire Dragon Slayer. **Without any runes or restraints Natsu immediately tried to push up but was already off the chair and had his stomach pressed firmly against the floor, letting Gildarts see the mark on his back. "No, he's did it. I-I was supposed to protect him." Gildarts stated with a distraught expression spread across his face.

It was clear to everyone present that Gildarts had knowledge of this already. Knowledge which would likely prove vital to the case at hand.

Natsu struggled under Gildarts' firm lock on his arms and torso "Get off me! **FIRE DRA-"**He began to chant but was cut short when Gildarts smashed a magic infused fist into the back of Natsu's skull, cutting his spell short.

"That mark is part of the magic my older brother uses." He said with an angered tone as he pushed his harder against Natsu.

"Where did you get this mark, Natsu? What's the name of the man that gave you this?! IS HE CAP CLIVE?!" He yelled at the pink haired boy under him.

"Fuck off you old bastard! Go die in a ditch with the rest of Fairy Tail." He snarled out from his position on the floor.

***CRASH***

Gildarts had thrown Natsu through the wall of the infirmary and into the main hall where many members jumped at the sudden explosion.

In seconds Gildarts standing in front of Natsu who was struggling to get to his feet after the 2 large hits he'd taken undefended, but like hell was he going down without a fight.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Firing Hammer of the Thunder Flame Dragon!" **Natsu screamed as he slammed the attack into the mage before him, feeling the attack connect Natsu felt that he could make another move that he wouldn't expect.

Natsu dashed to the left and put all his weight on his right foot whilst his left leg was already swinging at Gildarts' silhouette in the cloud which had formed after his initial attack.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Frozen Fire Storm of the Ice Flame Dragon!" **Natsu chanted as fire erupted out of his foot in a large curve which rapidly froze over with a thick, sharp coating of his new **ice magic. **However, the attack missed.

Gildarts had been hit by the first attack but by the time Natsu had prepared the second he was preparing his own counter attack. Gildarts ducked and swung his body round to Natsu's back and with his magic gathered in the palm of his hand he prepared to strike at Natsu whilst he was open, but just as he began moving 2 bursts of light caught him completely off guard and blinded his vision temporarily.

When he could see again he was, once again, shocked at what he was seeing. Where Natsu was standing was now a man, clad in a metallic black armour which consisted of several plated, stacked one slightly on top of the other running up his thighs and his shoulders. Covering his fore arms was a jagged piece of metal which had 2 large spikes protruding in a curved path towards his elbow. His shins were guarded also by a thick lining of metal which had several plates of the metal lined up to form a convex structure. His torso was protected by a similar style of armour layout that his thighs were guarded by but on a larger scale which made his chest practically invulnerable. His head was protected by a helmet which had 2 thin slits for him to see out of and several holes around the mouth and nose for easy breathing. The gloves and boots were fairly standard but were still a line of protection. Any joints and links were covered with a layer of thick chain mail which also draped over the front of his crotch and stopped just below his knees.

Natsu stood back for a moment and looked at the armour he now donned in awe. "So this is it? I've never been able to get a decent look at it until now. The armour of the Thunder demon, right?" He muttered before grinning inside the helmet and looking up towards his opponent before he noticed the Katana in his right hand.

"I just remembered something. This sword absorbs the power of the people it kills. You're pretty strong Gildarts, I'm sure you'd make a nice meal." He spoke with a sickening voice that made the hairs on the backs of many of the members stand up.

Just as Natsu was going to rush forward he found a certain blonde mage in his way, holding her arms out to block his path and holding a stern look on her face.

"Natsu, just stop this, okay. If you're being blackmailed then don't worry about it, we can help. If you're being controlled then help us set you free!" She yelled at the armoured **Dragon Slayer.**

"Lucy… you don't get it. I am… _free." _He whispered as he swung the sword straight through the air and for a second nothing happened. But soon, a thin red line appeared at Lucy's neck and moments after, her body collapsed and the head rolled to a stop at Natsu's feet.

**(A/N: I know this one was shorter than all my other chapters but I will return to my usual chapter length next time. I know many of you will hate me for killing off Lucy but I am trying to get the point across that no-one is safe. I just got back from my Holidays and after I checked Facebook, I had an idea. I'm going to be doing Birthday one-shots. If it's your birthday then add me on Facebook and tell me at least 3 weeks in advance when it is and I will try and create a One-Shot story for you based on information you give me. My Facebook is "Shesthe Boss" so just check it out and let me know about your Birthday choices, sound good? Anyway I wish you all the best and look forward to hearing from you soon.)**


	19. Set in motion

Regular text = this is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = 'this is an example'

Emphasis on words = the word in italicshas emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Vo**ice** = **"This is an example" **

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = 'This is an example'

The crimson red streaks of blood that flowed from the decapitated body of Lucy Heartfillia, whom had fallen to the ground and doubled over, began lining the wooden floors of the Guild hall, which was currently filled with many terrified members that had just witnessed the cold blooded murder of one of their good friends.

A small footstep could be heard in the silent guild hall as the young **Sky Dragon Slayer **stepped forward and fell to her knees next to Lucy, holding her small, quaking hands over the body of Lucy, activating her healing magic. Wendy already knew that she couldn't resurrect souls from the dead, but anything is worth a try. I know many of you don't read the bit at the end in bold but stick around and read it because it may determine the future of my writing.

"Natsu. You've well and truly crossed the point of no return. Don't expect any mercy from here on, not until we get my brothers magic far away from you." Gildarts spoke quietly, worried that he'd startle many of the members if he were to suddenly yell. He never knew the blonde girl. Not one bit. But he cared about Fairy Tail as much as the next member, so long as that member wasn't Natsu Dragneel.

No response.

Natsu said nothing as he continued to stand there, blade held in the position that he had finished the strike.

**"RE-QUIP!" **Erza screamed with a rage filled cry as she donned her famous **flight armour **and charged at her ex-comrade whilst he was unmoving. Hurt, maim or kill. She didn't care which one it was at this point. That fact that it was Natsu holding the blade made her wish it wouldn't come to option three, but who knows.

She swung at him when she was within range and as she struck the entire thing collapsed into shards of ice that melted instantly after they were broken.

"HOLA MI AMIGOS!" Natsu yelled from a position on the roof as he leapt head first at Erza and crashed into her, attempting to take a swing with his sword in the process.

Erza parried the swing flawlessly but missed the fact his hand had grabbed onto her armour. With a firm hold on Erza, Natsu pulled his fist back and prepared to strike, but his hit was blocked by a layer of ice from Gray.

Natsu snorted, "Haven't you learned, you only make me stronger now." He said as he began sucking in the ice, piece by piece.

Natsu pushed off of Erza and put some distance between everyone and began grinning underneath his helmet.

"That his the spot Gray but I feel a bit bad. Here, have it back!** TRI-ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER: BLAZING SHOWER OF ARCTIC THUNDER!"** Natsu chanted as 3 Magic circles formed in a triangle in front of him and as he pushed his hands into the centre, the magic circles converged and released a huge blast of fire and ice straight towards Gray.

"ENOUGH!" Gildarts roared, interrupting Natsu's attack.

In mere moments it became hard to breath. The pressure everyone felt was so incredibly immense it felt like a stone wall over their chest. In the centre of the room, Gildarts was standing, hands by his side and fists clenched. The inhumane levels of magic power being released were unfathomable.

Soon, his body and the area around him became encased in his magic, the only proof that he was there was the black silhouette with glowing red eyes standing in the centre of the tower that had now annihilated the top of the guild hall

Natsu felt a horrible, gut wrenching fear rise inside of him. Was he about to see the full effects of what Gildarts can do? Like hell he'd let that scare him! That's just something to get him pumped up!

"YOU WANT TO GO? THEN LET'S FUCKING GO!" Natsu screamed as he clenched the sword tightly and sprinted straight past Erza and towards the **Crash mage**, but the closer he got, the more afraid he felt, it was far too late to back down now so he'd have to strike, no matter what.

**"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **And the attack connected with something, but not with his body. The magic surrounding Gildarts was almost a solid object and it completely blocked his attack. Natsu quickly decided to combine his attacks and so he shifted his weight onto his back foot and pounced forward, raising both hands in the air and yelled **"FIRE DRAGONS WING BEAT!" **and he brought the two spirals of fire down onto the barrier, and before the fire could disperse, he backed it up with another powerful spell that worked well at close range. **"The flames of a Dragon in my Left hand and the flames of a Dragon in my Right hand, combine them and what do you get?! FIRE DRAGONS DAZZLING BLAZE!" **and he launched the massive sphere of fire at the **Crash Mage, **of whom was still standing strong behind the massive barrier.

Natsu was forced to jump back "How the hell… are you so strong?" Natsu said, his body shaking slightly as he said it. "Why can you put out so much power?"

_That doesn't matter Natsu.  
Kill him like all the rest.  
Destroy him.  
Murder._

He heard the strange voices of the two living pieces of equipment he wielded. His Sword of the Fire Spirit and Armour of the Lightning Demon. Two weapons to suit his magic.

_'His strength doesn't matter. I'm gonna kill him and take that strength for myself!' _Natsu thought quickly before he collected magic in the bottom of his foot, lifted it off the ground and stomped as hard as he could, launching his magic into the floorboards and straight under Gildarts, where a huge pillar of fire erupted and engulfed him.

The large burst of magic caused Gildarts to falter slightly and his power dropped momentarily, but that was all Natsu needed to make a move.

With the opening there, he dashed straight through the barrier and swung straight at Gildarts but he was only met with the fist of the man he was trying to strike. As their fists collided a huge shockwave rocked all of Magnolia sending incredible tremors through every street.

This was getting more and more fun by the second.

Gildarts reeled back and side stepped whilst rolling his body, sending him down Natsu's arm and when he was close enough Gildarts rammed his knee into Natsu's chest, but that armour proved too powerful and blocked the majority of the damage, but not all of it.

The blow was enough to cause Natsu to lose his balance and he found himself on the floor in seconds with Gildarts' arm wrapped around his armoured neck, trying to crack the armour in any way.

_'Shit, I can't get the fucker off' _Natsu thought as he attempted to shake off Gildarts from his iron grip but to no avail. _'I'll give it a go but I never got to practice this spell. I only read about it! Fuck, I gotta do something!'_

Natsu began focusing his energy on creating a magic replication of himself and picturing it at a certain location, just next to the doors of the hall. **"FIRE DRAGONS SEARING REMNANT!" **And, by some miracle, he got it to work first time. A copy of Natsu, created out of his fire emerged from his body and dashed over to the Guild doors where it stopped and turned round, staring straight at the hall.

Erza wasted no time in flying straight at the remnant but he swing passed straight through it, and then it hit her. "Gildarts, watch out!" She yelled as fast as she could, hoping to get the warning across in time.

Gildarts had realised it also, and just in time. He was going to blow himself up!

**"RELOACATE!" **Natsu screamed as his body burst into a ball of fire, hotter than most of his other spells and a smaller, colder fireball was launched to the position of the remnant he had left earlier, where his body emerged instantly, as if nothing happened.

"Phew, that worked. What'd you guys think? Pretty impressive, ri-" Natsu was mid-celebration but was promptly interrupted when the Guild doors flew open and a familiar face walked in, or rather, ran in.

"Ate?" Natsu asked as his horse burst through the doors and bucked onto her hind legs, kicking her front legs through the air. I know many of you don't read the bit at the end in bold but stick around and read it because it may determine the future of my writing.

_'I can't fight with her around, she might her hurt.' _Natsu thought as he leapt hastily onto Ate's back and let his fire flow into her, causing the change that occurred the first time she took in his fire. With the stunned reaction from everyone leaving an opening, Natsu was forced to make an escape with the help from Ate. Just when he was getting in his stride.

"What the hell just happened?" Evergreen questioned as she recovered from the surprise appearance of the horse. When the hell did Natsu get a horse?

"What just happened is we got a clue as to where he's hiding. Not many places will breed horses that are **lacrima **infused, so we can search those places quickly. But, I think we'd better get something else sorted first." Gildarts said as he looked to the body of Lucy Heartfillia, which had been tossed across the room during the fight between Natsu and Gildarts.

Makarov was once again caught between a rock and a hard place. Natsu knows where everyone lives, and he just went toe to toe with Gildarts and survived almost unscathed. He could kill many more members if he wasn't careful. So action had to be taken. "Erza, Gildarts, Mira and Gray. I'd like to speak to you three in my office at some point today. No one is to leave this Guild Hall for the time being. Lisanna, can I rely on you to have all mages on jobs return to the Guild immediately. We need to get everyone here, safely. Before more damage can be done."

**(With Natsu)**

Natsu was galloping out of the city on the back of Ate, wondering about several things that turned up during the trip to Fairy Tail. Mainly, Cap Clive. Was Cap really the brother to Gildarts? If so then he'd have some explaining to do. I know many of you don't read the bit at the end in bold but stick around and read it because it may determine the future of my writing.

Thanks to Ate's incredible speed, the trip back as short and sweet, taking just over 45 minute to reach his home in Virkanes, and he immediately tied Ate up behind the guild, filled her water pale and made his way inside the Hall, sniffing out the man he was looking for.

Natsu had all in all been gone more than 20 hours, meaning there was a hormonal **Fire Dragon Slayer **he also had to answer to, but Cap took priority.

He spotted him across the Hall and when he took his first step inside, the clink of his armour brought everyone's attention to him.

"Who the fuck is that?" Asked a Blue Cloak who was, as were most people, unfamiliar with the look of his armour. Even Natsu didn't really know what it looked like, he'd only got to admire it momentarily.

The armour began to shake and in a flash of blinding light it broke off and returned to the regular Bracer that people were used to, revealing the beat up Natsu who was donning the armour moments ago.

"What the hell happened to you?" The Red cloak named Tombstone asked him upon seeing his damage.

Natsu strolled directly passed him, totally ignoring the question, and stared down Cap with an intense glare that showed his anger without him having to say a single word. "Cap Clive. You're gonna tell me some shit you've been holding back on." He demanded, grabbing the collar of Cap's pristine cloak.

"I presume you ran into my Brother, Gildarts. Am I correct?" He questioned with a calm expression, meanwhile internally he was worried that Natsu would try and back out of everything once he knew the truth.

"We had several run in's. Some with our fists, some with our feet, some a whole fucking bombardment of magic! Now why the hell didn't you tell me?! And what else haven't you told me, eh?! Like your magic! Tell me what the fuck your magic does!" Natsu ordered with a harsh voice, still maintaining his intense glare.

"My magic? All you had to do was ask my boy. It's-"

**(Jump to Fairy Tail)**

"-**Control**. I've never encountered someone else that uses the magic but it's strong. He can take control of people's ideas and thoughts, implanting his own sick and twisted ideas directly into the mind of any living thing." Gildarts briefly explained as he began thinking back to the days he and his brother were close to one another.

"To what extent?" Makarov asked him with an uneasy feeling.

"Anything from how much sugar you take in your morning coffee, to making you decided to kick someone off a team." His eyes moved towards Erza and Gray.

"So… He's been playing us this whole time? Damn it!" Erza pounded her fist into the table she was at but not hard enough to deal damage.

"That's not all. You remember the tattoo on Natsu's back? It's not a tattoo. It's the symbol for his magic. You see, it takes time for him to alter someone's ideas and even then, he cannot change certain things, however, if they have that mark on them then his power is almost limitless and he can change it in the blink of an eye. It's why I learned **Crash Magic**. To get rid of the mark he placed on me. I wouldn't learn one of the most catastrophic types of magic for no reason." Gildarts reasoned as he thought back to the time when he and his brother were very young and just experimenting with magic.

"So, are we really fighting Natsu or is this what he has turned Natsu into?" Mira asked after hearing the new information on their foe. If he was controlling Natsu then removing that mark would set him free. He could fight him again.

"I'm not sure. You see, they have to willingly accept the mark onto themselves. It cannot be forced upon them or he'll feel negative effects of it and lost all control of everything, including himself." Gildarts responded immediately.

"And?" Gray added with a confused ring to his voice.

Erza interjected first "It means Natsu will have agreed to be a part of whatever he's got planned. He's known for acting on gut instinct without thinking ahead so he likely didn't think it through before agreeing to whatever Cap proposed."

Gray nodded once in understanding.

"Gildarts, seeing as Natsu is part of a Dark Guild now, it's almost certain Cap is also in the same Guild. I don't suppose you know what Guild he is in? It would certainly help knowing more about what Backup Natsu may have." Makarov questioned after a momentary pause to collect his thoughts.

The Ace shook his head solemnly "I don't know. All I know is he's messed up in the head and has a serious God Complex. He believes starting a war between the three immortals will allow him to stand above the rest of humanity as its ruler. That's why Natsu is so important, he's the key to unlocking the Third's spirit which is sealed in the two weapons he was wielding. His plan is to set him free and let carnage ensue. After the dust settles, he's going to stand up and offer the survivors his help in exchange for their unwavering loyalty, assuming he hasn't changed his plan."

"That bastard." Gray snarled violently

"So Master, what's our next move? We can't stay here or Natsu will be able to hunt us down one by one." Erza cut in, trying to worry more about Fairy Tail rather than Cap.

"My thoughts exactly. We will take everyone to Tenou Island. That's the safest place for us right now. It will also be a fitting resting place for Lucy Heartfillia. We leave tomorrow night. I want everyone to spread the word that we only move in groups of three, no less. They are to gather everything they need for a journey that could last over 2 months. I will cancel all our Requests and Jobs for the time being. Fairy Tail needs to disappear." Makarov said.

As the room began to empty Gildarts waited behind to talk to Makarov in private. "Listen, I don't think Natsu was really under the influence of Cap. He was still himself, he was enjoying the fight despite what happened. He was trying to be funny and engage in conversation. He didn't seem different from the Natsu I know, despite the killing of course." He said

"I don't know what to think anymore. We haven't the time to think. We need to act!"

**(At The Fraternity)**

"Natsu, now that you know what my magic is, are you displeased? Do you feel manipulated?" Cap asked, circling Natsu with a predator like gaze that pierced right into Natsu's soul.

"No, I don't. " He responded wearily.

Cap grabbed onto his shoulders quickly and shook him lightly "Exactly! Haha, that's it. I don't need to alter you Natsu because you already understand, don't you? That you were meant for something better that saving kittens from trees and helping old ladies cross the street."

Natsu stood silently for a moment, pondering what he had just said and he couldn't find a verbal response. Only a small nod of his head felt acceptable.

"Good. That's very good. I will continue our talk tomorrow but for now-"Cap reached into the pockets of his cloak and pulled out a key "-there's someone who wants to see you." He finished with a suggestive wink and he put the key in his hands and walked away calmly.

Natsu wasted no time in rushing for the rooms. His room would appear first so he had a look in just in case and she wasn't there. This meant he got to see her room, sweet!

He arrived outside her door and tried to open it, but to no surprise of his, it was locked. Thankfully that Key was a master key apparently, so no problem there. It's just that when he opened it… the room was barren. Not a thing insight a part from the basics that the rooms were equipped with. It was clear she had multiple things up on the walls previously because there were areas which weren't discoloured by the sun. But that could wait.

Natsu stepped in quietly, closing and locking the door as gently as possible. It's hard not to wake up a **Dragon Slayer** after all, and so naturally she heard the soft clicks of the door and allowed her eyes to flutter open quickly, seeing Natsu standing there with tattered clothes.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with a smile as he moved down and captured Mika's lips in a simple kiss that reunited the two momentarily.

"Natsu~" She said with a teasing finger running up his chest as she leaned into his ear "I'm sleeping naked tonight." She whispered seductively

Natsu pulled away momentarily and removed his bracer and Katana, putting the bracer on the table next to her bed and the Katana against the adjacent wall before laying down at Mika's side.

"I killed Lucy today…" He spoke quietly as he stared at the celling solemnly. The weight of his actions had only just caught up to him… but he hated Fairy Tail now so why should he care? Why?

Mika rolled over until she was pressed against his side and gently stroked the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Natsu, just forget about that for now. Let _me _help you forget about it." She responded as she once again kissed him, but not a fierce kiss loaded with lust. It was gentle, soothing and a reminder that she truly loved Natsu, a reminder that she would _always _love Natsu.

The kiss was returned eagerly by Natsu who showed just as much feeling as Mika did. The two fire breathers were so in sync that they felt inseparable, and they were.

Their kissing slowly but surely became hotter and hotter as their bodies began longing for the other and Mika was once again able to indulge fully in the man she had dreamt of for years. The time flew by and the two didn't care one bit, they just forgot about everything else and by the end of it they were a tangle of limbs and pink and black hair. I know many of you don't read the bit at the end in bold but stick around and read it because it may determine the future of my writing.

**(A/N: Right then, there we go. New chapter finished a bit ahead of schedule because you guys put so much pressure on me, but that's pressure that drives me forward. Now then LISTEN UP! I apologise for having to put those warnings in throughout the story but so many people don't read this thing that I had to do it. Okay, I've opened up the possibility for a Harem. Yes, I've caved in and I'm now asking people if they want a Harem story. So, here's what to do to vote. Go to the following address ****s.t.r.a.w.p.o.l.l..me/5157066**** to vote on whether the Harem should go ahead, and then, go to this address ****s.t.r.a.w.p.o.l.l..me/5141726 ****to vote on who should be in the Story. YOU'D ALREADY KNOW THIS IF YOU ADDED ME ON FACEBOOK, JUST SAYING! That's why I made the Facebook account, so my readers are kept up to date on shit like this but NOOOOOOO. People don't really pay attention to the fact I care about your opinion, then cry like sissies when I don't do something they want! FFS Just add me on Facebook "Shesthe Boss" and you'll know whenever I am asking my readers something. ANYWAY…**

**Keep safe and I hope to hear from you soon**

**Sincerely**

**-ShesTheBoss**


	20. Burn the land and boil the sea

Regular text = this is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Vo**ice** = **"This is an example" **

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = '_This is an example'_

**(The morning after Natsu escaped Fairy Tail)**

Natsu was always one who enjoyed his sleep and despite his superb senses he was almost dead to the world when he slept, meaning that when he finally woke up he found that Mika was already gone, leaving him a small note and a fresh change of clothes on her bedside drawers.

_"Natsu, speak to Cap this morning about Grimoire Heart, then go to the Library and read up on __'IDF__'. You can accomplish it because you__'ve underwent the Lacrima implants necessary for it. You__'ll need it against your foe.__" _Was all that was written on the simple note, which Natsu read over quickly before showering and changing into the clothes left for him. He'd just have to trust that she wasn't pulling some stupid prank.

Natsu walked out of the Living quarters of the Fraternity HQ and into the main hall where Cap was sitting, eating breakfast, with Sparrow, Jay and Juan. Natsu walked over to the group and sat down next to Sparrow, who instantly flicked him on the ear before Natsu could say anything.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu yelled, turning to face him with a glare.

"He's not ready." Sparrow said calmly to Cap as he shook his head in disapproval. "He didn't even react to that flick in time. He'll die and then this will all have been for nothing. Let me fight him." He said briefly.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Natsu questioned but was quickly stopped when Sparrow pushed an arrow dangerously close to Natsu's throat.

"I don't like people who swear. I hope you don't kiss your mother with that disgusting, fire breathing mouth." He scoffed afterward.

Natsu snickered "Nah, you're right. I don't kiss my mother with this mouth, I kiss your mother, ya' fucking jackass!"

"Why you little-"

The two bashed foreheads as they continued to growl at one another. Natsu was aware that sparrow was powerful. He'd caught a glimpse of him training and his **Re-quip **speed put Erza to shame. He was an archer that made Sagittarius look like a total novice and his sheer knowledge of magic rivalled Levy. But he was flawed in the sense that he was easy to annoy and he was a neat freak.

"You two, enough." Cap sternly ended their scuffle before it could progress further. "Listen, he will be ready. Its 2 weeks until the operation begins and he will be ready by that time." He explained briefly before his eyes turned to Natsu.

"Listen, Natsu. Up until now you've been kept in the dark about the true intentions of this Guild, so it's about time you are brought up to speed on why we are all really here. The reason, is you. Or rather, what it is that lies inside of you and your two weapons."

Cap then went on to explain everything. The Three Immortals, their Powers, previous battles, everything that he knew about the beings he'd studied for his entire life. This would be crucial point because if Natsu decided to back down now then everything would go to shit and he'd have to use his Magic to force his co-operation, which is what he wanted to avoid for now.

"Now, before you go, I would like to briefly explain what is upcoming and why we need everyone here." Cap paused momentarily before sighing "We need you to accompany Grimoire Heart whilst they attempt to awaken Zeref. There's actually a chance he has already awakened due to your arrival but, none the less, it's imperative that you go with them." His eyes were one's that showed deep concern for something, it just wasn't too clear what that something was.

"Why?" Natsu voiced, unsure why he was even speaking.

"They need to be eliminated. They disobeyed a direct order, the punishment is death. See to it that this happens. Juan, Jay, Sparrow, Tombstone and a few others shall accompany you. You're primary focus, Natsu, will be the Guild Master, Master Hades, whilst the others deal with the basic foot soldiers and their 7 Kin of Purgatory. They are a powerful team no doubt but they still stand no chance against the most powerful guild in existence."

Natsu was barely listening right now. His mind was too busy trying to understand what he'd been doing all this time and why he'd been doing it. It was too much to take in for now. He had to get away temporarily.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He said with an almost whisper before he shot out of the door in a flash of lightning, knocking over a stray chair as he bolted out the doors and into the streets of Virkanes.

Natsu began walking. Where? He didn't know. He just had to move. His walk turned to a jog, which turned to a run, which turned to a sprint. As he sprinted he tried to understand what was happening. Why?

2 Flashes appeared next to him, a figure of fire and a figure of lightning, sprinting next to him. Their steps in sync and their breaths matched with his.

Natsu had to guess that they were the parts of the Immortal they were talking about. "So, you're 2 halves of some Immortal thing, right?" He asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

**"Wrong.****" **The Lightning figure declared as it looked towards him.

_'Was Cap lying to me or something?__' _Natsu questioned mentally.

**"We are three thirds of the same being, _together. _You are part of us and us a part of you.****" **The fiery being responded swiftly, explaining why exactly Natsu was wrong.

**"We need only you to accept us as part of you. Then, our resurrection will begin again.****" **

"So, let's get something straight. I'm gonna sort this shit out with Grimoire Heart and we'll get this out of the way afterwards, unless it looks like I'm gonna lose, then you can step in or whatever. Either way, I'm not gonna stop till I get my shot at everyone!" He said with confidence that was displayed just as clearly in his eyes. The eyes that always held a look of determination. The eyes that would be the last pair Master Hades would see!

**"Understood.****" **

**"Just make sure you kick his ass.****"**

Natsu smirked as they seemed to come to an understanding and whilst the 3 figures ran side by side, heading who knows where, he finally thought he was piecing together his destiny. And who knows, maybe with this much power he'd be able find Igneel too. If Cap succeeds with this plan he's cooking up, then he may yet be able to find his dad once again. Find his _family _again.

**(Back with Cap and the others)**

"So, are you telling the absolute truth when you say you are not manipulating him? I somehow doubt one of the best known mages in Fiore goes from Saviour to Murderer overnight. He's become someone more ruthless than some of the seasoned assassins that we have." Sparrow said, sliding his empty plate and glass to the side of the table where a Blue cloak came and collected it swiftly.

Cap looked into Sparrows eyes with an uncomfortable stare. Sparrow could see that Cap was at wits end trying to hold this plan together. It was a one in a million chance that he'd get this far and now that he's here, the odds are far worse. "I am not manipulating Natsu. It's the other 2 parts of him that have created the killer. You see, Natsu's soul right now is split up into 3 sections. 2 of those sections are wanting to start this war, kill Zeref and Mavis, end it all and rule atop the world. There is only one part of him against that, and well, the majority rule. That is why it has taken so long for him to switch to our ways. It's why it was necessary to fabricate the kill order from Miss Scarlet. So that we could light the fire that would guide him to a darker way of living. He is the most powerful tool this world has ever seen, and he is _mine!__" _Cap voiced, snarling towards the end as he grew frustrated with the idea that Natsu be stolen from him. It took everything he had to get here. Killing his parents, betraying his brother, stealing his wife's magic power, turning an entire guild into his walking puppets and possibly the hardest of all. He had to lie to one of those puppets.

**(With Mika)**

Mika had made it back to the guild quickly, seeing as she used a **Teleportation Lacrima** to arrive just outside Magnolia early in the morning so that she could, once again, pull the wool over Fairy Tail's eyes by acting the innocent **Dragon Slayer, **but when she arrived the guild was in proper panic stations. Boxes were everywhere, people rushing around with bags and cases of food and clothing. Some of them were on **Communication Lacrima **to sort out boats, trains etc. in order to make a journey somewhere. Fairy Tail was firing on all cylinders and headed for Tenrou Island.

"What's going on?" Mika asked as she pulled Levy off to the side.

"Natsu attacked again last night and he-he-he killed Lucy. We're abandoning Magnolia for now and we're moving to Fairy Tail's sacred island for safety. If we stayed here Natsu, or whatever is controlling Natsu would just hunt us down one after another until he eliminated Fairy Tail. So, go home, pack your things and meet back at the guild ASAP." She wiped the corner of her eyes before briskly leaving to continue her preparations, leaving Mika to stand and wonder at the damage in the hall.

The walls were charred, benches destroyed, tables smashed, blood staining the floor, missing boards, damaged roof, slash marks over most of the hall and there was still some of Natsu's ice lodged in the wall. It seemed **Dragon Slayer Ice **was a lot tougher to melt than most other forms of Ice of a magical origin.

Mika thought nothing of it, really. She had expected this much if Natsu was here and he did, in fact, decapitate Lucy. She'd only known Fairy Tail personally for a short time but even she knew that they wouldn't let something like this go unpunished, or at the very least, they tried to punish Natsu, but his power now surpased that of a **Wizard Saint.**

"Well, I don't have much time I suppose. Gotta get moving and head out to this island." She thought, moving back out of the Guild towards her and Natsu's home to retrieve some things for the stay at Tenrou, well that is before Natsu takes on Master Hades. If there is one thing Mika could confirm, it was that Hades was strong. She herself had never fought him but Sparrow still found it to be a difficulty to defeat him, but even then, Hades has grown stronger since the two last faced off and, it's very likely that Hades has surpassed Sparrow now.

**(4 Years ago, with Mika)**

Mika was still very new to the guild at this point. She'd spilled her first blood already and had pulled off several robberies for some extra Jewel in her pocket, but she knew that she could be doing something different.

"Hey, Cap. Why am I the only one who has seen a Dragon?" Mika quizzed with a confused look marked across her face. She was still rather Naïve to the world at this stage, despite having been part of regular civilization for quite some time. It was just that she never really fit in with normal people.

Her aggressive attitude and strong powers made her a difficult person to get along with in most cases. And so, whilst she was out looking for money, she happened to come across a rather unhealthy business deal between a **Dark Guild **and some men from the 'Jewel for Jewels' jewellery auction house. It was obvious they were planning to steal from it and pay off the Security Guard so he didn't go against them, and after Mika had overheard it and they had deemed her a threat to their operation, they were rather quickly disposed of by the young **Fire Dragon Slayer. **

As word spread that a **Fire Dragon Slayer **was roaming around Fiore, Cap was quick to send out a search party and locate whoever it was, knowing that there was a high chance that the **Third Immortal **would be reincarnated as a **Dragon Slayer**.

That was how Cap found Mika and brought her to **The Fraternity.** She had made good friends with Sparrow early on, and she enjoyed his company, because he was always around his wife, Naomi. The two were powerful in their own respects, but their power didn't lead them to abuse it. They only used it when they had to. Mika and Naomi got along rather well and it was obvious that Sparrow enjoyed seeing his, surprisingly pure hearted, wife get along with such a young girl.

They did the occasional job together, they would hang out in their free time and Sparrow taught Mika **Re-Quip magic **which she would use later on in life. It was only when Naomi died of a terminal illness a year and a half after Mika joined the guild. The need to revive his wife became Sparrows drive to seek out the **Third Immortal **and bring about the war that would bring mortality to one of the mighty **Immortals. **How contradictory is that? Killing an Immortal being. But only those 3 with Immortality had the ability to take it away, and so, whomever won the war, would be able to bestow incredible gifts and rewards on those who followed them. Or, so the legend says. It's never been documented well enough for people to accurately rely on information, seeing as the last time the three clashed was 400 years ago and that was what ended a large scale battle between man and monster.

And so, Sparrow became loyal to Cap's cause so that he could once again be reunited with Naomi, the love of his life.

**(Present Time at Tenrou Island)**

Zeref was sitting with his back against a tree which was slowly rotting around his deadly aura, his pale face basking in the sunlight and his eyes closed as he listened to the ocean waves come rolling onto the shore of the island.

As he felt a familiar presence go closer, he spoke "I'm assuming Makarov said something to your real body?" He asked openly, knowing she was there.

"Yes, and I am glad you have agreed." The small blonde girl answered, knowing full well that even if he couldn't hear her without the mark of her Guild, he'd know what she said.

"It's now getting to the point that you and I want this fighting to stop and the third is the only one who wishes that violence continue. I have grown bored of mindless killing and would like to live out my life in a form of tranquillity. So, we shall not allow him to die of another cause this time, otherwise he shall regenerate." He reasoned simply, relaxing once again when he felt the presence of Mavis sit down to the left of himself.

"Now, we wait for the arrival of your Guild, then you and I will actually be able to have a conversation. A proper one, not one like this where I am required to predict what you will say and when you have finished what you are saying." He replied smoothly

"I too look forward to it." Mavis smiled warmly. Yes, she was sitting beside someone who she previously considered a threat to her and the rest of the world, but hearing that he would be willing to let it come to an end means that she could once again spend time on the Guild, rather than hide away her real body for fear of it being damaged and that thought alone was enough to make her smile, despite the company she was in.

"It will not be easy though. His power has been growing stronger every passing minute and he has also got a large backing of followers due to the influence of that Guild that Natsu has joined. Yes, it will certainly be far more challenging to kill this reincarnation of the Third." Spoke Zeref calmly

"Yes, but you too have an incredibly large influence on people. Granted, they have done many inhumane things to get to you but I'm sure that when faced with a direct order from you, they would work together with the two of us and any allies of Fairy Tail that wish to vanquish him for good. There are many ways this could turn out, but either way, the war between the three of us, ends with this fight."

**(Early the next morning at Hargeon)**

The entirety of Fairy Tail was currently sneaking their way about the port of Hargeon, attempting to find the ships they had bought in advance. They were making their best efforts to not be seen by as many people as possible, otherwise there would be a trail of clues to follow as to the whereabouts of the Guilds temporary location. They had to make 3 or 4 trips to get all of the luggage on board their ships under the cover of dark but eventually, Fairy Tail was on its way to Tenrou Island, the sacred ground of Fairy Tail and the 'resting place' of their first master, Mavis Vermillion. The 12 ships they managed to buy weren't that spectacular seeing as the sellers never really had much time to prepare them for another owner overnight. Makarov had to empty most of his savings just to pay off all of the captains to sell their ships and leave them at the docks.

The mood was difficult to read. On the main decks people were talking and chatting away, but there wasn't much joy in their voices. The situation was too difficult for one feeling to become dominant. Yes, Fairy Tail were moving to somewhere safer, which was a good thing in itself, but it's the fact that one of their precious comrades had to die for this to become the situation.

3 people in particular were incredibly upset. Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Happy, the people who let Natsu slip between their fingers and plunge into the dark pit which his once bright soul once fought against. Because they were unable to notice the manipulation of Cap Clive, the mastermind behind the catastrophe unfolding currently, Natsu was stolen away, cast off from his cheerful family and reeled in by a band of murderous thugs and maniacs.

The journey lasted longer than what Makarov was used to, seeing as they were carrying so much extra weight. Fairy Tail was currently ready to create living conditions on Tenrou if needed. They had pre-prepared food ready as well as seeds and saplings that could be used to plant whatever seemed lacking. The presence of Mika, Makao and any other **Fire Mages **meant it was easy to purify water through boiling and collecting the evaporation. Here, they would be able to keep the Guild safe and wait out the trouble. Unless, however, trouble comes knocking on their front door.

Yes, Makarov knew for a fact that being on this island didn't protect them from harm if someone were to attack, however, the presence of three **Dragon Slayers **meant that any intruders would likely be detected quickly, allowing time to prepare. Not only that but Fairy Tail remained the strongest legal Guild in Fiore, so they were no pushover. Having dealt with the Oracion Seis forced many Dark Guilds that planned on attacking Fairy Tail to reconsider their attack, for fear of being defeated.

There was another issue on the old Masters mind. Why did Zeref appear and why did he have to speak to the Encasement of the First Master about it? Did that provide some sort of significance? Also, Natsu had proven his strength, yet he was able to beat him half to death with one attack. The fact that he could appear and disappear that fast worried him, because that left Zeref the possibility of dealing damage to Fairy Tail as well.

Whilst Makarov was lost in his thoughts about the safety of his family, the boats had arrived and 3 particular people, Mika, Wendy and Gajeel, had already ran ashore and relished in the distinct lack of movement the island showed.

It didn't take too long for people to unload all of the supplies and steady progress was being made to create a quick shelter. The idea was to create a quick and easy tent for people to rest whilst the boats were dismantled and reassembled into a hall. Mika had to be the one in charge of the fire to guarantee she didn't try to eat whatever fire someone else made. Droy had set to work planting the seeds that would take a while to grow and Gildarts was working with Gray, Juvia and Master Makarov to clear out a large plot of flat land to begin construction.

Yes, Fairy Tail was working as a team once again and for the first time in a long time, Makarov was able to forget about his worries. That peace, however, would only last 2 weeks. For that was when Grimoire Heart would make their move.

**(A/N: Holy mother of god, this chapter had me on the ropes because I****'ve had to drink my sorrows away most of the week. Not only that but school is back and my math teacher is a fucking boot that thinks it****'s funny to issue an Exam as fucking homework. Honestly, fuck Scottish Education. **

**Enough of that though, it****'s been nice to hear from you all and I****'ve really enjoyed hearing about your summer experience to the people who I****'ve been contacting. Thanks for keeping in touch and the fact that a few more of you added me on Facebook means that it was a bit easier. **

**OKAY, BIG NEWS TIME! THIS IS GOING TO END IN 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS BECAUSE I WILL CREATE A SEQUEL IN THE NEAR FUTURE. YES, I KNOW! ****"I didn****'t sign up for this shit!****" I****'m sorry but I****'ve been neglecting my other story Natsu Deathbringer for a long long time and I want to implement some of my ideas to that story. So, I will post details on Facebook about when the new story is going to be up. That****'s all for now folks, so stay safe and keep well!)**

**Beta reader: GUIDix**


	21. Burning desire to live

Regular text = this is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Vo**ice** = **"This is an example" **

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = '_This is an example'_

**(Two weeks later with Natsu)**

Over the two weeks Natsu had to prepare for the arrival at Tenrou Island, he found himself mastering the IDF, or Induced Dragon Force, that Mika had told him to look at. He could now maintain a state of Dragon Force for almost 4 hours, but there was one issue. IDF was far weaker than a natural Dragon Force. He had 2 small shards of **Ethernano Lacrima **remaining and he'd definitely need to use them against Master Hades**, **his primary target. Yes he'd been the one who was to take on Hades, and therefore, Cap had been drilling Natsu with enough information to give a librarian a migraine. Finally, Natsu had been working on his **Ice Dragon Slayer **magic. It was his weakest point and therefore, it was almost useless in many of his combination attacks. Having three types of magic that all synergize with each other created a world of opportunities to combine and mix his attacks, and he was going to use that to his full advantage. Natsu was fully prepared to barrage Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and anyone else foolish enough to stand in his way with an array of attacks that would render them totally helpless to everything other than to accept their demise. He could feel the burning power of an Immortal inside of him and he would use that power to make his enemies kneel before him. That's what the hosts of the Third Immortal has done before him, and he shall do the same.

Currently, Natsu was on board the Grimoire Heart vessel, heading towards Fairy Tail swiftly. Inside his backpack were a few things; His Ethernano Lacrima, A potion from the recent betrayer-turned Cap's puppet Yowah, the third was one of the things Mika had left him. A small thank you note, and he had a tiny communications Lacrima linked to The Fraternity's HQ. To finish it all off he had Mika's cloak in his bag as well. Mika's cover was going to be totally ruined at this moment after all.

But back to the note. That small note Mika had written for him. It was thanking him for simply loving her back. Apparently, she had written it the first night he told her that he loved her, and she had written the letter and kissed the paper after she folded it.

_Dear Natsu,  
I need to take this time to thank you, because you have helped me in more ways than you can imagine. You've helped me by joining this guild. You've helped me by returning my feelings. And you've helped me because you won't leave my side. You promised that after all, and I want my man to keep his promises. Anyway, I had to express this but you're too dense to have understood any of this if I had said it to you, so for now, you need to read my words and know that they come from my heart and these feelings for you will never grow dull or dim, that is my promise to you. _

_I love you, Natsu._

Why the hell did it sound like she was saying goodbye or something? I mean, yeah sure, Master Hades is strong and he's probably going to end up fighting with Fairy Tail first so he'll be a bit drained of energy but he's not gonna die.

"Fuck yeah, I'm not gonna die. I'm stronger than my opponent and I'm gonna help these Immortals take over so everyone gets their wishes. How fucking generous am I?" Natsu said aloud by accident. It's a very good thing he didn't blurt out the plans in detail, otherwise it'd be Natsu vs Grimoire Heart at this point.

"Fuck off. You're really pissing me off. It seems too perfect to work out this way." Zancrow butted in after hearing Natsu boast about his power aloud. "I mean, c'mon. You get kicked out, then you're found by the _exact guy _that was looking for you _exactly _as you've left your Guild. Then, you start stealing and killing like you're a fucking pro and all of a sudden you're agreeing to sacrifice yourself to Zeref? It's way too fucking easy! I'm never gonna trust you, don't give a flying fuck about how much everyone else trusts you. I sure as hell ain't!"

Yes Zancrow, along with 100% of Grimoire Heart, were still under the impression that Natsu would act as a sacrifice to Zeref in order to restore the Immortals powers. They were also unaware to the fact that Natsu would be the direct reason for their tremendous downfall. As it stood, they were sitting ducks in front of the gun that is Cap's genius. It was only a matter of time before the trigger is pulled.

Natsu turned to Master Hades with a bored look. "I'm gonna go ahead. See you whenever you arrive. I'll try not to kill them too fast." He said, despite not planning on attacking Fairy Tail at all for now. All he had to do was put some distance between himself and Grimoire Heart so he could contact Cap and get him over there.

And so, Natsu took himself outside and summoned up his **Fire, **blasting himself away from the vessel at a much faster pace than the floating ship was capable of. He'd seen them again soon, but their next meeting would not go down peacefully.

**(The same time, over with Fairy Tail)**

The 2 weeks had been odd, to say the least. Survival had been easy, but maintaining a positive spirit had been incredibly difficult. The members would talk, eat, drink but none of them would find very much time to be happy. Things, as they were currently, were simply too confusing.

Mika herself, despite having no reason to feel depressed, was also joining in with the melancholy feeling in Fairy Tail. The atmosphere was so dull that it was making her feel down, despite not having any real reason to.

She was currently working with Gajeel and Erza to repair some of Erza's equipment, whilst also making her swords stronger against Natsu's magic. The metal from Gajeel was being fused to points on Erza's armour by Mika's own fire. It was a desperate act but it was guaranteed to have some effect, but how much effect was still unknown.

They were almost finished modifying Erza's **Black Wing Armour, **when Gajeel and Mika picked up an approaching scent. And they both realized who it was.

"Shit, he's found us!" Gajeel said, rushing outside to see for himself and as he stepped outside he could see the approaching flames. Yes, they were once again going to be faced with Natsu, and his ever growing strength.

Gajeel rushed towards the main hall which had been constructed, followed by Erza and Mika. "IT'S NATSU! HE'S ON HIS WAY HERE!" He yelled at the top of his voice, his panicked voice filling the whole hall with the same feeling of fear and desperation that it had been feeling far too often as of late.

"How long?" Gildarts spoke up quickly, preparing himself to fight Natsu once again. Gildarts had been spending time increasing his strength, so that when the time comes, he would be able to protect everybody. No one was dying this time.

"I dunno how long, but soon." He finished in a hurry, sniffing the surrounding air to get an idea of just how long they might have before Natsu got here. He didn't like the answer that followed.

"Sooner than you'd like."

Gajeels eyes swung to the door where Natsu stood, his Katana, locked firmly in its sheath in his left hand and his bracer in the other. They weren't attached to his body?

Natsu threw the sheathed Katana and the bracer at Gajeel who caught them out of instinct and dropped them just as soon as he caught the items.

"What the h-"

"I only want to talk for now. Well, me and a few others. I'd like to introduce my partners. So long as you don't do anything funny, this will be painless. 'Kay?" Natsu said with an uneasy smile that made it feel more like an order than a question.

Makarov really was backed into a corner here. For now, he'd have to agree to any terms that were held by Natsu. "Very well. We will be keeping your weapons for now." Makarov stated with confidence.

"Come on in guys."

And sure enough, the room gained a few extra members. One of them could be recognized by the fact that Natsu had come to rescue the person. It was the **Ice Form Wizard **they had captured earlier on**. ** "I'm Jay, or Mary-Jane for anyone who's feeling polite enough to call me by my full name." She said, puffing out her chest as she stood to the far left of Natsu. "Oh, and I'll be expecting an apology from you fuckers!" She exclaimed afterwards.

Next to speak up was Juan, who stumbled in and fell directly onto Natsu's back and stared at the remaining members of Fairy Tail who were facing him. "I'm Juan, and that's all you need to know. Can't be giving my details to a bunch or random guys, can I?" Juan chuckled with a low tone.

To the right of Natsu stood Sparrow, who never said a word. He knew there was no point in introducing himself to the enemy. It was very likely he'd be fighting them after Grimoire Heart had been dealt with.

And finally, was the man himself. The real reason for all their pain, suffering, despair. Cap Clive, who bore an awful grin on his face as he stared at the enraged face of his brother, Gildarts.

"You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand!" Gildarts boomed, his voice carrying all of his anger behind it.

"Now now, let's be reasonable here. I mean, we didn't come here to fight you. We're actually here to do 2 other things. The first is get back something of ours that you have. The second is to destroy the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart for going against our orders." He stated with his hands raised just above his shoulders.

"We know about your plan! You want to start a fucking war, don't you! ARE YOU MAD?! NO ONE WILL COME OUT ON TOP IF YOU FORCE THE THREE STROGNEST BEINGS EVER TO DUKE IT OUT! YOU THINK YOU'D STAND ATOP THAT MESS?!" Gildarts retorted with, slamming his foot against the ground with a powerful kick.

"I won't let you get in my way, if that's what you're implying. After all, I'm not alone. I have all these brilliant mages willing to put their life on the line to see a world where they are rewarded for their duties. All of us, including your little **Fire Dragon Slayer.**" He snickered away at his brother.

"We know that you're manipulating Natsu! You're not working in the shadows anymore." He declared with confidence.

"They weren't talking about me." Natsu said, pulling his backpack towards his front and pulling out a black cloak, similar to his very own and presenting it towards Mika who was already beginning to step out from the group of Fairy Tail mages, but in her haste she missed to see that Erza had swung her sword at Mika's back, ripping the back of her clothes apart, showing the large tattoo that was printed on her back.

Mika paid no heed to it seeing as she didn't cause any physical damage and pushed Natsu's hand to the side as she continued on a secure path, capturing his lips instead. The two **Fire Dragon Slayers** weren't paying attention to those around them as they continued their heated kiss.

"I have people everywhere, Gildarts. I thought you would have realised this already." He said with his hand gestured to the two mages.

No one in Fairy Tail could deny that they felt a pain in their chest again. How many times do they need to be played with?

"You're sick, you know that." Gildarts uttered with a violent glare.

Mika and Natsu finally broke apart and Natsu instantly caught the approaching sound. "They're on their way here. I'm gonna get ready." Natsu finalised, pulling his Cloak off and dumping it on the ground. "I'm gonna need that scarf back." He said, unwrapping the item from Mika's neck and re-wrapping it around his own. Finally he pulled the remaining shards of Lacrima out of his bag.

Natsu took a step away from the Cap and the others and stood in the middle ground between Fairy Tail and The Fraternity.

"Stop right there. I will not allow this to happen here!" Makarov demanded but was ignored without as much as a thought his way.

Natsu let out a heavy breath that was clearly visible to everyone. The temperature in the room quickly began to drop and steam rose from Natsu's body. His eyes snapped open and his **Magic Power **surged tremendously, rising immediately into his **Induced Dragon Force.**

'_Why can he continue to grow stronger? What is the reason behind his strength?' _Makarov questioned himself as he watched the boy whom he'd cared for like his own son from a young age, turn into a powerful killer.

"Now, the Coupe De Grace." He voiced before tossing the Lacrima Shards into the air and catching them in his mouth. It was time to take down Grimoire Heart.

The room began to shake violently as Natsu leapt through the roof of the shelter, ripping the floor boards out from their position and launching the mages into the walls of the room.

Just then Erza realized that in that split second that he moved he'd grabbed his Bracer and Katana from beneath her feet. There wasn't even a hint of magic used during that time and yet he managed to get within centimetres of her without her realising. She could have died in a fraction of a second, and that fact, truly scared her.

On the beach outside Natsu stood still with scales coating his body, his hair rising from its usual messy state. The surrounding area was alternating between unbearably hot and insufferably cold. The sky above was twisting and contorting around the intense **Magic Pressure **from the man and he stared only at the approaching vessel. His bones reinforced by the **Ice Dragon Slayer **magic that he'd recently been becoming more potent with.

"This isn't going to be like fighting Fairy Tail. I don't know what it's actually like to fight Hades or what it's like to fight alongside him. I've not had much time to analyse him either, but fuck it. If he's against me then he's already lost." He grinned with his razor sharp fangs, glistening as he watched the approaching ship.

"I'm not sure it's that simple." A voice to the side said in a hushed tone.

Natsu swung his head round and seen an unfamiliar face. One which he wasn't expecting either. The short black hair, red eyes and incredible magic power was somewhat familiar, but not something he could totally recall.

"How'd you hide your scent so well? Why couldn't I smell you?" Natsu asked the unwanted guest

"I have help with things like that. Mavis Vermillion. Does that sound at all familiar to you, Natsu?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to kill her eventually. If you're on this island then I presume you're part of Fairy Tail, and I'm not here to kill you guys now. My concern is with a bigger enemy." Natsu finished, turning his back to the awkward man.

"I have the Fairy Tail insignia, but I am not strictly part of their guild. I only needed to communicate with Mavis. You may not have realised it, but I am Zeref. One of the Immortals and I will not let you resurrect the Third." He spoke again, this time his tone was far more serious and almost sinister sounding. "I can see you are stronger yet again but you shall not be able to beat me. Surrender now or feel my unmatched wrath."

This put Natsu on edge. His instincts kicked in and in a mere instant Natsu was donning his full armour and his Katana was open, ready to strike. "You'd better not be lying because I'm really looking for a good fight!" He yelled with an enthusiastic voice.

"Okay, Zeref. Show me what you've got!" Natsu taunted as he lunged at Zeref, his Katana swinging through the air and striking nothing. Zeref had side stepped around him and smashed his palm into the top of Natsu's hand, knocking away the Katana and dealing enough damage to the armour to make it decompose back into its original state or just a Bracer.

"Those tools cannot stand up against me. The soul of the Third Immortal no longer resides in those items. His soul has bound itself to your body now. Do not insult me with anything less than your best." Zeref calmly retorted.

Seeing no other option, Natsu gave it his all, and with tremendous speed he lunged forward, magic flowing from his entire body and he got within centimetres of Zeref, before he vanished once again in a flash and attempted to slam a fist into Natsu from above, but just as quick as Zeref vanished, Natsu also vanished right before him. The battle of the Immortals, began now!

Powerful black magic erupted from Zeref, surrounding the area and in doing so, he followed Natsu's movements. Natsu seen Zeref's plan and acted accordingly. Attack again! Changing his direction and charging straight at Zeref, his tri-elemental magic coating his leg as he swiped to attack, which Zeref had seen coming. As Zeref moved to dodge he noticed that Natsu had thrown one of the most powerful faints in history, and he'd already prepared to counter attack.

Zeref's weight shifted quickly to his left side as he braced for the impact, but once again, a faint.

'_He's no longer Natsu. This is power that the Third is letting him borrow' _Zeref concluded as Natsu's third and final faint was sussed out.

'_3 Faints? What the hell is this?!' _Was rushing through his mind as he tried to anticipate the next move, but it was too late. Natsu disappeared altogether and just as Zeref caught onto his plan, he was engulfed in Fire, Ice and Lightning. Natsu had left 3 after images of him attacking and swung round the back of Zeref to unleash a **Roar.**

Pushing magic into his fists Zeref moved on Natsu whilst he was recovering from his attack, and he landed a solid hit on Natsu's jaw, sending him spinning and skimming across the ground into the building where Fairy Tail and Cap were at, but it was only here that Natsu realised something. Their fight had been going on for less than a second. Cap was still mid-sentence when Natsu was thrown through the building.

'_I'm all fired up!' _was all Natsu could think as he slammed his hands into the ground, correcting his path and giving him a pivot point to use to catapult himself at Zeref, and with all the force of Zeref's punch and then some, Natsu was already moving towards Zeref, preparing a **Secret Art. **

One thing that Natsu had learned during his training was that when he was strong enough, he didn't need to chant the names of his attacks, making it all the easier to unleash attacks. The trick he pulled with the after images probably wouldn't work again, so he'd have to go into a full frontal assault this time.

As the **Tri-Elemental Sword Horn **collided with Zeref, Natsu felt a powerful pain in his neck. Zeref had dropped his elbow into Natsu's neck, slamming him into the ground at the same time as Zeref was launched across the beach.

With some distance between the two they were given a short breather to see what was happening around them.

With the building destroyed, all eyes were now watching the panting warriors and the area around them was either frozen, melted, decaying or had been blown away.

Natsu spat out a sharp spit of blood which scattered onto the floor.

"So, still think it's gonna be that easy?" Natsu asked Zeref, the tone of his voice made it very clear that he was happy with the way things were turning out.

The inside of Cap's head was a tornado of thoughts. _'This is impossible! Why is he fighting Zeref now? That's not supposed to happen. Why the hell is Zeref even here right now?! What did I miss? Either way I need to stop this before he runs out of magic.´_ Cap concluded as he summoned up his magic, he issued the command "Stop, Natsu."

But nothing happened. "No way! This is the best fight I've ever had. There's no way I'm stopping this. Someone else can deal with Hades, he's mine."

'_With this much magic flowing out of him, he's actually destroyed my mark and he doesn't even realise it. Goddamn it! I've got no other choice then.'_

"Mika, Juan, Jay! Give Natsu everything you've got! If he runs out of magic now then we're all dead." Cap ordered swiftly, but little did Cap know that this would change nothing of the outcome.

"We can't. They're moving too fast for us to follow and Natsu doesn't have time to stop and take our magic!" Juan reasoned, trying his best to make Cap understand.

"He's on his own now." Mika said with a solemn voice. It's not that she didn't believe Natsu could win. But it's just that Fairy Tail have a plan, one she wasn't able to figure out whilst she was there and that was what was worrying her.

Meanwhile the battle between the two raged on, hundreds of attacks being thrown every second and it was beginning to show. Just 30 seconds into the fight and they were wearing out rapidly.

Natsu barrelled away from Zeref after taking another large hit and once he had a bit of ground between him and his opponent he shot skyward leaving a trail of crimson fire behind him and he landed a powerful knee onto Zeref's jaw, but the blow was lessened by the fact that Zeref turned his head to absorb some of the damage.

It was only now that Natsu realised that, even when he didn't have his sword, his fire was the crimson red that it used to be when he would wield that Katana. Zeref was right. The remaining parts of his soul were linked to his body.

This short moment that Natsu took to think would almost cost him his life.

Zeref caught a glimpse of Natsu's face and seen that his mind, for a fraction of a second, wasn't focused on the fight and so, the opportunity presented itself.

Zeref prepared his magic and in one swift motion, he plunged his fist straight through Natsu's ribcage, leaking magic into his body.

If Natsu were any weaker then he'd have been killed instantly, but the immense strength that he had right now was the only think keeping him alive after the incredible blow.

Natsu keeled over, his arms rising to the hole in his chest, trying to stop the bleeding but failing to do so. "You bastard!" He snarled out, bearing his teeth for a moment before blood began spewing from his mouth, along with any food he had eaten prior to the fight.

It was at this moment that the heavens opened up and the dark clouds that were on the skies let loose a torrential rain storm and the winds began to pick up. As the cold droplets began pelting Natsu, who was currently down on one knee desperately trying to hold himself together, he realised that right now, he'd lose what he held precious to him. If this continued, he'd lose Mika.

'_Fuck it. I need your help!' _He thought with determination, calling out to the immortal's soul that was lying dormant inside his body. And now, with Natsu's permission the Third was able to become whole again.

Fire began flowing out of Natsu's body, the crimson red flames dancing around his body were so hot that Zeref was forced to back away for fear of being turned to ash.

Lightning soon followed and it arced between himself and the skies above. The massive strikes released thunder that could shake mountains and topple trees.

The fire and lightning started to twist and contort into two forms, the bodies that Natsu had seen before and were the souls that used to reside within his Sword and Bracer. The two remaining halves of the Third Immortal were ready to come together.

Natsu looked up and locked eyes with the two bodies that were looking down on him. "Go on, kill him." Natsu ordered with a stern gaze and harsh tone.

"Not yet. First, you need to die so we have a physical form in which to properly manifest." The flaming figure said before Natsu found his jaw being forced open by two fiery hands. Whilst his jaw was locked open the lightning from the second figure began rushing into his mouth, forcing Natsu to literally devour the soul. He was being force fed magic that was beginning to overpower him.

Whilst lightning continued to rush into Natsu's mouth, the flaming figure admitted "You've always been destined for this. I locked away part of my soul into those items which I held precious to me and I waited, for you. The human who held my other soul to finally wield that legendary sword and ancient armour. You simply couldn't resist the need to become stronger and now, here you are, dying to the power you craved. It's time for my manipulation to come to an end. I need no longer make you feel any hatred or anger towards your old companions."

It was hard to hear outside, but everyone was just in ear shot enough that they could hear it. "It wasn't Cap doing this to Natsu. It was the Third…" Makarov said aloud as he was forced to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"Is it really that hard to comprehend that a being as powerful as myself could force my vessel to change? How pathetic of you." Upon seeing Natsu finish devouring the Lightning, crimson fire soon began to force its way into Natsu as well, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"NATSU!" Mika cried from the side as she attempted to leap through the fire that was rising from Natsu, but she was blown away in seconds by the overwhelming power of the heat and sent rolling across the sand of the beach before coming to a stop.

He'd have enough. Even if he couldn't stop himself from devouring the flames that were being he was being forced to eat, he could try something. Anything! Even when he couldn't move his arms. Even if his legs wouldn't rise and if his fist couldn't hit anymore, he'd never give up! And so, Natsu opened his mouth wider than before and let loose a blood curling scream of rage and desperation and as he did so, his fire began to change. The crimson red fire that had been coming from him until this point began to flicker back to his incredible orange colour. He was trying to force the Third out!

"It's too late to stop this, you are already dead!" The third spoke in return to Natsu's futile attempt at saving himself. But that wasn't his goal, and the third wouldn't know that for a long time.

In one final burst all the fire surrounding Natsu burst into the usual colour of the **Fire Dragon Slayer **and it exploded outwards, covering all of Fairy Tail in its welcoming heat as well as Mika, Juan and Jay. The fire itself bent around Cap and Zeref for reasons unknown but no one wanted to escape from it. It wasn't a painful heat, it was pleasant, calming and it gave them hope for a brief moment, before it all stopped. His fire vanished and Natsu was left unguarded as the Third immortal finished feeding its soul to Natsu.

The form of the Crimson fire was gone, and Natsu was all that was left there, among the scorched sand and, there was a minor difference. His hair was brown.


	22. The Beginning of the End

Regular text = this is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics_has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Vo**ice** = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = '_This is an example'_

The body was still lying motionless on the ground, the only signs of life being the rising and falling of his chest. With his face planted into the dirt, it was impossible to tell if he was conscious or not, but as it stood currently, it didn't seem like Natsu was awake.

It took a good 20 seconds of total silence between the crowds for someone to speak up, which was Gildarts. "What did you do?" He questioned, not letting his eyes stray from Natsu.

Before Cap could respond, the head began to rise, and when his face was finally off of the sand, it became clear that something was definitely off, and more than a different hair colour.

What currently stood before them was not Natsu. The body had been totally changed. It was taller, had no fangs, and tanned skin, short brown hair, yellow eyes, the list went on about the differences between the person in front of them and Natsu.

The character let out a heavy sigh and inhaled through his nose. "The air has changed. It's not as fresh as I remember it." It spoke with a rhythmic voice.

Zeref stepped forward cautiously, minding his actions and he stopped just shy of 15 feet away. "Third. It is not too late to stop this. The war is not inevitable so long as you stand down." He voiced, hoping to lure him into their trap.

"It's my nature to kill you two. The fact that you're working together means that I just don't need to travel as much in order to do so. My resurrection is stronger than ever, seeing as I used 2 of my possible regenerations to make this body. My limits are unknown because I've never had this much power before. And not to forget Natsu. He certainly helped my along with this new power. All that killing, acquiring magic for me, accumulating all of his power to sacrifice to me. It's glorious."

"You tricked him. Cap tricked him. Everyone tricked Natsu. Treated him like a pawn. Very few seen him as more than a means to power." His eyes drifted to Mika who was on her knees, staring at the Third with teary eyes. "To some he was a lover." His eyes then moved towards Fairy Tail who were standing in shock "To others he was a friend. But you… you ruined it all. With help from that Human you infected with your ideas."

The Third scoffed heavily "I don't particularly care about any of that. And you seem to forget that Natsu was part of me anyway. He wasn't a different person he was simply part of me that took a bit of convincing." He bit back at Zeref.

Zeref, along with many others seemed confused at the whole scenario. The Third was a genius, and he could almost be deemed more intelligent than Mavis.

"I'll summarise this for you then, Zeref. Before I killed myself in the previous life, I was torn inside my mind. Part of me wanted to continue fighting, and part of me wanted peace. The conflict in my head was so strong that as I tried to resurrect myself I was literally split into 3 separate beings. The two parts of me that wanted to go to war were locked in my sword and bracer. The other part of me managed to acquire a body, and forgot all about my existence. Leaving "Natsu" to live life as a human, until I decided to use Cap." He said, pointing a finger at Cap who had remained silent until now.

"It is very simple to control a human being. All it takes is a promise. And so I offered him the false promise of everything he could ever want. I told him that my powers could do anything he wished for, and so off he went, creating alliances to bring me back. Everyone that he convinced to help him along the way is in the same scenario. They were lured in with a false promise of anything imaginable, fooled by their own greed. Not that I care much, they're only humans after all" He said, waving a hand off to the side ". Now then, I suppose you're wondering about Natsu. And well I suppose you could say that I am Natsu. I don't share any qualities with him, memories, feelings, friends, they're all gone. But Natsu was part of me, and the fact that we are now reunited means that you can count us as the same person. All I had to do was make him surrender to me and accept that the war shall take place. And believe me, this was is inevitable." He said, crimson fire spiralling from his feet. "And I shall start with everyone on this beach!"

"Wrong!" Mavis screamed from the air above the group. **"Oh holy light that guards the weak and guides them to safety. I will thee-"**

"Like hell I'll be trapped in that damn sphere of yours!" Third yelled, throwing himself skyward towards Mavis.

"Of course you won't." Zeref answered him calmly, opening a large magic seal that covered the Third, Cap and Sparrow. "Be gone!" He commanded as the magic circles closed on them and transported them to a different continent. Leaving Juan, Jay, Mika and Fairy Tail behind.

"Zeref, why did you leave these three?" Mavis questioned her brother as she descended next to the group.

"It's just a hunch, but I cannot confirm anything yet. Anyway, for now you need to recover your magic energy. Even pretending to cast **Fairy Sphere **is draining. So rest, the rest of us will begin contacting other guilds. We'll bring them here to the island. We need to get as many mages here to prepare for war." Zeref said, moving away to prepare a mental connection to any of his followers and demons that still lurked around the world.

"Warren, come here. Gildarts and I shall boost your power to help contact the other guilds and the magic council. The rest of you need to get to work making this place a lot bigger. We need to support these extra bodies so hop to it." Makarov commanded the guild, trying to keep the situation as tactical as possible.

"Yes Master!" Came the reply as the guild began getting to work.

As Erza was heading off to assist with the tasks she noticed that Mika was yet to move and she had Juan and Jay beside her. It made her feel unsettled and slightly disturbed.

"You two, go and help the others. You're here so you're going to help us, like it or not. Don't try anything funny though. You're in the middle of a Guild that is sick and tired of being toyed with so don't push your luck." She warned the **Lightning **and **Ice Mages**.

"Hey, don't push your luck. She's our friend so leave it to us. You back off!" Jay retorted hastily, rising to Erza's level.

"Just leave me alone." Mika mumbled quietly. "I don't want this. Just, stop."

'_Having lost Natsu really hit her hard. This… isn't right!'_ Erza thought as she witnessed the beautiful girl crouched on the floor.

Erza clenched her teeth together and threw a powerful right cross at Mika, connecting with her right cheek. "Get a hold of yourself! You're stronger than this. I may have only known you for a short time but even I know that this isn't you!" She screamed at the **Dragon Slayer **as Mika brought her fingers to the point of impact.

"Stand up! Don't sit around doing nothing! A lot of us want to mourn for him, especially because we know that nothing he did was his fault. But if he seen you now. What would he say?!" Erza then softened her voice as she came down to the same level as Mika, turning her head so they were eye to eye. "You loved him. I know that. You loved him a lot more than us in Fairy Tail. But he also loved you. And if there's one thing Natsu never, _ever _stands for. It's his comrades being hurt. So help us bring down the Third. We'll make him pay for everything he's done, so help us fight back."

**(Elsewhere)**

Cap, the Third and Sparrow landed in totally unknown territory. The area unfamiliar to all of them. Caps eyes drifted to the Third. "What happened there?" He questioned.

The Third let out a low growl "Do not speak to me unless your sentence ends with 'my Lord'. Am I clear?" He furiously commanded.

"Yes my Lord." Cap replied hastily.

"As for your question, Mavis began preparing to use one of the **Three Legendary Fairy Spells, Fairy Sphere, **to trap me and it would likely have been forever. I reacted only to find out that she was calling a bluff and had me lower my guard, allowing Zeref to use the majority of his power to bring us here. It was clearly a meditated move and it appears they have taken measures to fight against me. Come, we must begin." The Third began walking forwards, with Sparrow silently in tow.

Cap quickly caught up "Begin what, my Lord?" He inquired hesitantly.

"Constructing my army." He said, raising a hand and holding it there for a few seconds. Moments later, two trails of crimson red fire and blistering yellow lightning could be seen flying towards them from the skies. It was his Katana and the Bracer. The Bracer wrapped around his hand and the sword fell straight into his hand with the sheath tying itself around his waist. With the sword in hand he slammed it into the ground, magic being sent in almost every direction, overwhelming anything in the area.

"This is the beginning of the end. Now, rise, my fallen enemies." He said with a grim voice.

**(Back with Fairy Tail)**

The fact that the sword and bracer were sent flying from the sand and into the sky had startled most of them, given that they were only just beginning to get things set in motion, but what happened next was even more disturbing.

Even more trails of fire could be seen in the sky. Too many to count. "What's happening?" Levy asked from beside Mavis.

"That is his army. He is able to call on every soul he ever killed and control them. Whenever he uses this it means that the souls he has just called cannot be resurrected again. So if we kill these ones he would have to start a new army again." She answered the small blue haired girl.

"So, how many does he have? I mean, how big an army are we talking here? He's only one man, I don't see the big deal." She said again.

"This is the second time that he has used this. And Levy, that was over 2000 years ago. The number of people he has killed sits in the hundreds of millions. Not all of them are weak either. I'd say the majority of them are villagers, without much magic power. However, because the magic power of the people he has killed is retained then those who were strong, shall still be very strong. This war will not have a happy ending, no matter how we look at it." She said with a solemn voice as she returned to her work.

**(With The Third)**

The spirits were called from all across the world. The trails of fire crashing into the ground in random locations around him, only to pop up seconds later with a human form constructed of fire and dirt. A perfect army.

"They do not feel pain. They cannot flee without my permission. They can regenerate limbs with their magic power and they will obey every command I give. Now, form up." He commanded sternly, not even having to raise his voice above an average volume. And so they did, Huge squares of units, thousands each, with thousands of squares. The desert began to fill with the forces that would sweep the Earth soon.

The fire was still falling, it was like the skies had caught ablaze and were plummeting to Earth. It was a sight to behold. As more of the spirits began to arrive and started moving into formation, the very ground began to shake with each of the synchronized steps of the soldiers. The heat was beginning to get unbearable as they continued to align themselves.

The Third couldn't help but pull and evil smile at the sight of his army forming. "My time of victory approaches."

It took a very long time for all the units to finish their formations and so by the time it was finished Cap and Sparrow were verging being dehydrated, but that would be solved quickly. "Now, we move. We march for the nearest town and kill anyone not willing to join me. And then the next, and the next until we make it to Fiore where I will annihilate Zeref and Mavis." The Third, as it was now, would plunder through the entire continent, like a tornado of power, cutting through the landscape as though he designed the ground.

And so, they marched. The force that totalled 350,406,223 units walked in total unison. The fast march would shake the ground for hundreds of miles. Town by town they ploughed through the land, covering a town or two every few weeks, but giving the Third some time to rest. He was still new-born into the new body, and as such he was still getting used to it.

The army only grew in size as they passed from town to town, burning everything in their path but allowing some of the more powerful few to enter their ranks as living beings, however by swearing their loyalty to him they would be reborn as one of his multiple soldiers at the time of their death.

It was 2 months before the army encountered the continents remaining forces, 600,000 strong vs The Third. The army wasn't involved in this battle and the Third killed them all, in under an hour. He sustained no damage what so ever and yet everyone was wiped off the face of the Earth, not even bothering to add such weaklings into his army. And so, they moved on.

**(Back with Fairy Tail, 2 months after Natsu's death)**

Tenroujima had become14 times larger in this time. 75% of the Guilds in Fiore had made it to Tenroujima, and 60% of the dark guilds that were loyal to Zeref were also situated there. The Magic Council's armies were placed on numerous boats around the island. Tenroujima was becoming the ultimate stronghold for fighting an army made of fire. The continent of Fiore was still undergoing evacuation, given that it takes a long time for a continent to move, but they were being shuttled to the East lands, as far away from the Third as possible.

Tenroujima was built for combat as of now. The main force consisted of S-Class mages and upcoming S-Class mages from both light and dark guilds, The Seven Kin of Purgatory, Nine Demon Gates, Wizard Saints, the Oracion Seis elite team, Mavis, Zeref and any trusted companions of the members. It was difficult to force compliance from the Dark Guild members but they eventually got the message that they had to do this, even if it meant siding with their enemies for a while. The same can be said for the Council, given that most of the people who showed up were on their list of people to put in prison, but as it stood there were too many risks, and the extra muscle was needed. Hence why many wizards were let out of prison under the terms that they help in the war.

Although not as large as the Thirds army, the magical and physical power of the two armies was almost equal, but Tenroujima had the home field advantage, giving them time to set up traps and defences, as well as ensuring that all the soldiers were well rested.

There were a few… difficulties when bringing the guilds together however. Tartaros, for example, were hell-bent on killing Zeref, after he literally slapped them into the ocean for 7 hours straight, they gave up and realized that they wouldn't stand a chance of killing him and agreed to assist their creator in the war.

There were also a few that couldn't help but try to assassinate Zeref, however they never stood a chance. There were bound to be many grudges in the army that comprised of old enemies. I mean, it's unreasonable to think that lifelong conflicts would disappear in a few months. They would have to get to know each other, trust one another, and most importantly, they would need to fight alongside one another.

The masters would often gather with generals of the Magic Council to discuss tactics with Zeref and Mavis. The room they were in was incredibly crowded, given that the master of every guild in Fiore was present. Many of the masters had gotten along well, after a bit of arguing of course.

Makarov and Precht were beginning to get along better, catching up on some old stories and talking things through. It was somewhat nice to see them all cooperating, and it reminded many members of Fairy Tail that not everything was hopeless.

**A/N: Right, that's it. The Fraternity is on a break for a while so that I can do a few things. 1. Keep Natsu Deathbringer up to speed. 2. Get more ideas for how to develop this plot. 3. Actually do some work for my future and finally 4. To stop throwing ideas into the community without proper though. I hope you all enjoyed this up to now and I will post another chapter into this story when I'm ready. It will be quite a while but so long as you follow and favourite the story, you'll know when the update comes. **

**Have a good one and stay safe**

**Sincerely**

**-ShesTheBoss19**


	23. Now we fight back

Regular text = this is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics_has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Vo**ice** = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

**(Summary as requested)**

With Natsu losing to the Third and his current whereabouts unknown, Fiore has rallied to Tenroujima to prepare their forces to fight the ever-growing forces of the Third. Meanwhile the Third and Cap are moving their way from town to town, working their way to a position that can be used to return to Fiore.

**(On Tenroujima)**

"I say we do it. It's worth a shot!" Mika spoke up with a determined tone.

"It's too dangerous to just throw that sort of thing in the middle of nowhere. The controls for it were strategically placed to maximize efficiency." A council member returned

"I agree with Mika. Plus, Tenroujima has a much higher magic output than the old control tower." Mavis interrupted

"I can't believe this. You really want to reconstruct the Etherion? If it becomes unstable here then the entire island will go up, as well as our entire army. It's far too risky!" The council member yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Actually, if I'm not mistaken we have a shield user who can contain the energy deep beneath the ocean. All that we need up here is, essentially, the big red button that says 'fire'." Precht returned.

"See. Let's build this thing before it's too late!" Mika said, effectively ending the argument.

This topic had been in discussion for a number of weeks. Having such a powerful weapon would prove very beneficial in their fights to come. Zeref was already planning something, but no one really knew what he was planning. Mavis didn't really have any idea either but she had trust in the wizard, and so let him get on with his plan.

"I'll begin spreading the word then. In the meantime, I need everyone who is heading out prepared and ready to move at a moment's notice." Makarov turned and left the room afterwards, heading straight to the central barracks.

After a quick scan Makarov spotted Erza and rushed over to her. Thankfully she was alone for now and so the two could talk in private. "I got them to agree to it. They're building the Etherion. Also, you're heading out soon so you may want to get you're forces ready."

Erza turned to look at Makarov, "It's very good that we'll have the Etherion. But also, do you really think it will work? I mean, Natsu managed to consume Ethernano a couple of times in the past but would it really be enough to try and force him back out?" She questioned.

"First and foremost the device will be used as a weapon, but if need be we can try to use it for that as well." Makarov stated with a glance at his feet.

"I see. Well then I shall prepare to head out. I'll see you when we return, Master." Erza said, turning on her heel and heading to her own bunk. From under it Erza pulled out a small trunk. With a few gentle clicks Erza opened the trunk and pulled out a long, white, scaled scarf. She found it caught on a tree branch not far from where The Third had first shown himself.

"I swear Natsu, we'll get you back. The world needs someone like you now more than ever so you'd better find a way to get back here before I do, or so help me…" She threatened, clutching the scarf tight in her hands.

**(An Unknown Location)**

Natsu bolted upright. His mind was a mess. Or at least, he thought it was. From where he was it was clear that Natsu was in some form of cage. Everything around him appeared to be, well, nothing. It was a blank canvas around him.

"Hello?!" Natsu bellowed into the emptiness. "Is anyone there?" He yelled, listening for an echo but nothing came.

Natsu's attempt to summon his fire resulted in nothing happening. He tried again and still nothing. "Great." He whispered sarcastically.

Natsu made an attempt to stand up only to find chains holding him close to the ground. He could sit down and that was about it in terms of his movement.

"Where the hell am I? And more importantly, how do I get out?" Then he remembered. He remembered everything he had done. Everything he wanted to do. All because of that damn Third.

A dark laughter surrounded Natsu. His senses unable to pick up a specific direction. "Hello there, Natsu."

"Third? Is that you? Show yourself you damn coward!" Natsu challenged. Scanning around the space.

The tall figure of the Third appeared outside his cage. He stood with his arms crossed, looking down on Natsu who was unable to stand due to his tethers.

"This look suits you, Natsu." He said with a mocking tone

"Why don't you take all these chains off and let me out of here and we'll see if you can sound so happy?"

"Oh but Natsu, we both know how that would end." The Third replied.

"I'll kill you. Even if it's the last thing I do!" Natsu yelled at him

"But Natsu that would require killing yourself. You don't want to do that, do you?" The third began circling the cage, his eyes moving off of Natsu.

"We are not the same person, you hear me?! I don't care if we used to be part of the same thing we're not now so shut up about that!" Natsu struggled against his bindings. Trying to punch him. Grab him. Anything, he just had to make him pay.

"Well I must be off. Things to do, places to burn people to kill. You know, the usual shit." He said, sounding as though his list of deeds were nothing to him.

"Fuck you!" Natsu snarled

And without a word, The Third vanished into nothing.

**(Back at Tenroujima)**

There was a large crowd gathered around the pier at Tenroujima. Three ships loaded with Food, water and Weapons, ready to set sail on what was designated "Operation Rebound". The operation was to send a few squads of wizards out onto the mainland to try and shut down some of the Thirds land, hopefully fighting off some of the forces that The Third had already landed on Fiore.

"Okay, word has it that we can expect some of his soldiers here, in Dianthro. It is crucial that we stop this force before it advances further in land." He said, moving some small wooden markers across a map which had been laid out on the table.

"We set up here. The rocky terrain will give us an advantage. Given that out Intel says these soldiers are comprised primarily of fire, we need to avoid woodland areas at all costs or we'll get scorched alive." Erza announced "And remember, we need to bring back a Lacrima with their fire inside."

'_I may regret saying this but I need to give them a chance' _Erza thought to herself. With a loud sigh Erza raised her head up and shouted "If any of you wish to back out now, say the word. I won't drag any of you into battle." Her eyes scanned the group of men and suddenly a voice popped out from the crowd.

"If I may say something. A few of us are from old dark guilds, so why would we run when a goody two shoes guild member won't. Plus, it may be pretty cool to fight alongside you as opposed to against you for once." His nasal voice didn't seem to match the rough look he had.

"Very well. This will be the first time a light guild, dark guild and the Military will have worked together. Let's show them exactly what the three of us can accomplish…together!" Erza yelled out, raising her fist into the air.

And so, the three ships set off for mainland Fiore where, in just three days' time, they would engage the initial landing forces of Cap's army. 1500 men and women left on that day.

**(3 days later)**

The ship had arrived not long after the first day at sea was over and the battalion had plenty of time to scout the landscape, prepare traps and water baths to prevent severe burns. They felt confident. Initial scouting indicated 4000 troop closing in.

"They've got more than double our numbers but we have the element of surprise and the advantage in individual power. Victory will be ours on this day." Erza was confident. They all were. Fresh soldiers and mages all ready and pumped for battle. The unknown abilities of the enemy didn't scare them. But whether that was bravery or stupidity was yet to be discovered.

"Y'know Scarlet. You don't match the descriptions of you. Everyone says that you're this fearsome monster, on and off the battlefield. But if ya've proven anything whilst we've been here. It's that you're only fearsome when you're fighting." The dark mage commented from across the table.

"Wrong." Erza sighed "I'm only fearsome when I'm protecting my comrades, Naja." She corrected the man.

"You know, Naja isn't my real name. I was called that after an accident with my old tenants. My real name is Homura." He let out a small chuckle. "See? I'm not the only one that gets things wrong sometimes."

A loud horn could be heard in the distance and the two bolted up right. "They're here. They're passing through the valley now!" a soldier shouted into the camp.

Erza rushed out of her tent and scanned the camp quickly. "Men, ready yourselves for battle. Assume your position and await my signal before commencing the attack. And remember, we are one unit. Don't leave your comrades alone in battle!"

"OOHRAH MEN!" Shouted the Sergeant who had come along on the mission. "You heard her men, get your asses in gear!" His loud voice boomed through the ranks.

The battalion was in full swing. All the members rushing to their attack positions and now, the tension was rising. For many of the people here this was their first time in combat. People who had just joined the military and were thrown into a war.

"**REQUIP: SEA EMPRESS ARMOUR!" **Erza summoned her water based armour and in a flash of perfect golden light her armour setup had completely changed.

There was a horrible stench in the air. Of fire and ash that swept through the skies. An eerie red aura tinted the skies and rising smoke began to cover the white clouds. And then, 20 feet below her, Erza got her first look at the enemy. 4500 units walking in perfect unison through the rock chasm. They were approaching the end of the valley where it opened out into a much easier space to fight in, but for now, they would thin out the numbers from above.

Erza pulled a flare from her bag and shot it directly up, where a blue light erupted. "Wait for it." She whispered. When the blue light exploded into the Fairy Tail guild mark, she charged.

In a rapid movement Erza leapt from the rocks she was on, followed by 400 units from both sides. The huge screams and shouts as they plummeted towards their enemy was bringing a new sense of confidence to them and the adrenaline hit Erza like a steam train.

'_This is it. We fight here. Live or die I swear I will get everyone here home safely' _Erza reassured herself mentally, because it was obvious that with 5 feet left until she was on top of the enemy, she was out of time to think happy thoughts.

A strong swing of her sword and a large spray of water from the tip of it cleared a landing zone for Erza, knocking several of the Scorched away from her, until she could regain her footing. Her shoulder locked back and she swung again, her attack flying through the air, running straight through the humanoid figure, her water magic spraying through the battlefield, cooling her and her fellow soldiers down.

A full 180 degree turn and she sliced through two more, their damaged bodies crumbing away to a pile of embers. With a quick burst of telekinesis, Erza blasted a few of the Scorched away from a squad of spearmen who were being overwhelmed.

She accelerated and leapt into the air, summersaulting over them to try and block a swing from one of the Scorched, but she never made it. One of the soldiers was lit ablaze with one touch from the fiery monster.

'_No way. We can't engage them like this. I didn't realize they'd be able to set us on fire with a single touch!'_ She had made a very huge mistake. She had greatly underestimated the abilities of her enemies.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE CANYON AND FROM UP IN THE OPEN GROUND!" She commanded with a loud scream. "You lot, stay close behind me!" She ordered to the squads behind her.

Erza looked ahead and focused her gaze **"REQUIP: HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOUR!" **She quickly burst out of the golden light of her magic and readied the many swords around her into a large wall, consisting of 40 swords.

"**TRINITY SWORD!" **Erza slashed the closest enemy and a large wave of magic swept through the canyon, knocking some of the Scorched over and killing a few of the closer ones. The wave of swords then followed after her as she ran through the space created by her attack. **"CIRCLE SWORD!" **The swords following her began to flail in 3 concentric circles around her, guarding her as she continued to carve a path out of the Carnage.

"**SHADOW STEAL!" **A call from the side came and her new friend Naja was beside her out of nowhere. "You go into the open, I'll pick up the slack and meet you next to Rally point B" He said with a slight grin.

"Very well!" She agreed before continuing her rush. When Erza seen the canyon open up she darted off to the side of the rocks and let the squads following her get into a defensive stance.

'_We're breaking them up. If we can isolate the units then we can cut through them with ease!' _Erza realised, but unfortunately, that would prove more difficult than it had seemed.

Something caught her eye however. Before she could react and large wave of fire ploughed through a squad of men. The attack killed each of them instantly due to the sheer heat and force from it.

"**REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOUR!" **Erza change again into her flight based attack armour. The sword had been switched out for her **Flame Empress Sword** however.

"I'll take you on!" She declared before darting into the sky and diving towards her opponent. As she approached the enemy she noticed a large ball of fire forming in its hand, and her fast reactions allowed her to roll out of the way of the attack. _'This one is clearly stronger than the rest. I'll kill it before it can cause any more harm!' _She spurred herself on as she engaged the stronger target.

She flew slightly off to the left of the monster, carving her blade through the abdomen of her opponent before skidding to a halt and using a burst of speed to rush into its back, but the unit had spun and was swing it's large arm, leaving an outward trail of fire in its wake that engulfed some of its fellow soldiers. However much to Erza's dismay the enemy were unaffected by their own fire.

Continuing with her forward attack Erza ducked under the approaching arm and began requipping her black wing sword into her hand whilst her current sword cut through the attack that was currently over her head.

A loud scream could be heard off to Erza's left and her mind was drawn to the voice. One of their soldiers was being burned alive. But it was slow, and looked absolutely agonising.

A large blast in her chest forced Erza back to the fight as she was sent tumbling across the battlefield. A quick glance at her armour showed heavy damage, but not enough that it was done for.

"I've taken harder hits than that. You'll need to try harder to defeat me, monster!" Erza taunted as she took a fighting stance, but in intense heat directly behind her became the immediate threat and as she rotated to face it, she was kicked hard in the side by the enemy soldier.

**(With Natsu)**

Natsu was doing his usual for now. He was using every ounce of strength he could muster to try and rip the chains off. He felt no fatigue at all. It was as though his body wasn't feeling an affect from the repeated stress he was putting on the chains.

"Natsu?" A soft feminine voice called to him.

He recognised that voice. Clear as day he knew who that was.

His eyes shot up and he faced the one person he had hoped to never have to see again. To face his horrible actions and own up to them. He wanted to run. Hide. Anything but see her again.

"Natsu, you killed me." She said bluntly, her face still holding a gentle smile. "You've killed us all…" Her smile faded and her eyes became shadowed over as she stood at the very edge of the cage, looking down on Natsu.

"Lucy no… I… He was controlling me! I didn't mean to do it!" He yelled back, fighting the tears that were edging their way to his eyes.

"Stop lying. You wanted that to happen. You wanted to kill me. You wanted to kill all of us. Everyone who ever loved you, you've sentenced to death. And look, we're about to be joined by someone." Lucy directed a hand to a magic Lacrima that appeared from the vast white background.

The Lacrima showed Erza, on her back in a rocky valley, surrounded by strange fiery creatures he didn't recognize. "She's dead Natsu. She'll never forgive you either, you know that. Right?" It was like a knife in his chest, being dragged in every which direction.

"No… She's stronger than that. She can beat any fire mage if she can handle me! She will win!" He yelled back at Lucy.

"Are you sure? And besides, they're immune to fire." The Lacrima showed Erza block an attack from one of the ones around her head, still on the ground, but before she could do anything about the others, a foot landed directly on her shoulder, pinning her to the ground.

"NO! ERZAAAAAAA! Natsu screamed out. His whole body thrusting forward. The chains creaked and groaned against his power, but he could feel it. Whether it be a mind game or reality, he had power now.

"ERZA STAND UP FOR GODS SAKE!" And with one final shove Natsu burst out of the chains and darted to the cage. His arms flying outside of it and taking into account what he had just been told, Natsu did the only thing he could think of.

He let his emotions fuel his rising magic and he chanted out. **"LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR!" **His arms flew back and with as much force as he could muster the attack soared into the Lacrima. Blinding light obscured his vision, he wasn't even sure why he attacked the Lacrima, but he had.

**(At the battle)**

Erza's shoulder plate burned red hot as the weight and heat of the enemy on her grew higher and higher. She tried to reach for her swords but both were out of reach and she was in no position to attempt a Requip.

The skies above suddenly lost their reddish glow and large streaks of lightning pierced the sky, before streaks of lightning darted towards her and carved through the enemy on top of her. The sound was deafening, as though a giant beast were being ripped apart. The lightning spread out, creating a large barrier that stunned anything in its path. The barrier pulsed and rocked back and forth between targets, shocking the many creatures until they were piles of ash.

"EVERYONE, RETREAT! GET BEHIND THAT BARRIER AND REGROUP!" Erza called out. That's when she noticed three men and a woman stranded over the edge of the barrier with the bulk of the enemies force.

"GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE US AND JUST GET BACK TO TENROUJIMA! MAKE OUR DEATHS MEAN SOMETHING!" The woman screamed at her, pulling her sword out of the sheath and using it to put the three men around her down. And before she herself could be burned alive, she ran the sword through her head, her body falling down into lightning barrier that cut them off.

The barrier began to die down, its power fading rapidly, but everyone was in motion to the docks. The battle today was a loss, having lost over half of their force, the human forces were totally outdone. But not all was in vein. They had gained crucial information.


End file.
